Madres
by XxNiNe23xX
Summary: Sucesos que pasaran en la vida de esta pareja que descubriran que pueden llegar a tener un deseo que cualquier pareja busca. Maki vivira los dias mas felices de su vida junta a ella y que gracias a un proyecto de la ciencia podra cumplir el deseo de ambas pero con cierto peligro...
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les presento un nuevo fic que realizo...**

 **Espero contar con su apoyo y estoy abierto a sugerencias...**

 **PD: ningun personaje me pertenece**

* * *

Chapter 1: inicio de una nueva vida...

Ambas iniciaron con el pie izquierdo llevándose muy mal y solían pelear entre ellas sin saber el por qué. Una era pelirroja de cabello corto mientras la otra era pelinegra de cabello largo sujetado en dos coletas y ambas son school Idol de la Academia Otonokizaka pertenecientes al grupo "μ's". Ellas son diferentes años siendo la de ojos violetas menor (15) y la de ojos carmín mayor (17), aunque sus tamaños no lo reflejen siendo la primera más alta que su senpai. La pelirroja posee una actitud seria y madura para su edad, mientras la pelinegra tiene una actitud diferente siendo más despreocupada e infantil, pero ambas eran muy orgullosas. Cualquiera pensaría que esto sería siempre así hasta la intervención de una pelimorada haciendo que ambas se conozcan mejor y cambiando su forma de tratarse haciendo que florezcan sentimientos de una por la otra. Se podría que por culpa de esta pelimorada llamada Nozomi, las dos chicas terminaran juntas donde la pelirroja dio el primer paso. Nishikino Maki confeso sus sentimientos hacia su senpai llamada Yazawa Nico donde esta acepto y también confesando que sentía lo mismo. A pesar que tuvieron problemas al principio donde enfrentaron juntas por su amor ante sus familias, al final estas aceptaron esta relación ya que se les veía muy feliz. Así pasaron el resto de su secundaria ya que Nico se graduaría de la Academia Otonokizaka…

-Nico, Nico no sé cómo podre soportar esto… -le dijo Maki a Nico mientras esta la abrazaba en la cintura

-No te preocupes vendré a verte en todos mis tiempos libres, además sabes que es difícil deshacerte de la gran Nico-chan –dijo la pelinegra levantándola para poder abrazarla bien y darle un beso- Además, tienes la llave de mi nuevo departamento…jejejeje

-Nico, Nico, Nico… -decía Maki mientras le daba un beso profundo y ponía su mano izquierda en su pecho de la pelinegra estrujándole de manera suave haciendo que esta se sonroje y suelte un pequeño gemido –recuerda Nico que tú eres mía y de nadie más…quiero ser la primera en hacer feliz a Nico por su graduación –separándose para tomar un respiro pero sin soltar su pequeño pecho de la pelinegra

-Maki-chan, Maki-chan…aun no…las demás chicas podrían venir –decía Nico mientras la otra comenzaba a abrirle la botones de la camisa dejando expuesto su pecho donde se le veía su encaje color blanco con detalles rosados –ellas nos están esperando…hah

-No te preocupes, Nico. Nadie viene por aquí recuerda que el salón del piano está alejado –decía Maki mientras bajaba su mano hasta llegar al lugar íntimo de Nico, quien no paraba de soltar pequeños gemidos haciendo que cayera poco a poco al suelo –Y no creas que no pensé en eso así que le pedí a cierta amiga un poco de ayuda para que impida que alguna de las chicas llegara aquí…Nico además hago esto porque TE AMO…TE AMO mucho y no podía esperar en hacer esto contigo

-Maki…yo también TE AMO…TE AMO, Maki-chan…Te quiero mucho –dijo Nico muy sonrojada mientras besaba a Maki, quien se encontraba encima suyo sin sacar su mano de la intimidad de Nico haciendo que esta gimiera un poco mas fuerte

* * *

Paso dos horas, donde las chicas del grupo "μ's" se encontraban hablando en un restaurant mientras esperaban a ciertas compañeras. Ellas también tuvieron problemas al principio en aceptar que sus amigas se encontraban de novias, pero eso no fue la única sorpresa ya que Nozomi confeso que se encontraba en una relación con su amiga de pelo rubio llamada Eli y que mantenían una relación de 2 años y que la única que sabía eso era Nico. Eli les explico a las menores, excepto a Maki, que nadie sabe de quien se va enamorar uno y que así sean del mismo sexo mientras haya amor no interesa los demás y que debían apoyar la relación de sus amigas.

-Maki me envio un mensaje que ya están por llegar –dijo Hanayo mientras miraba su celular- siento un poco de pena que ya no se vean muy seguido

-No te preocupes Hanayo, ellas al parecer ya se las ingeniaron ~nya –dijo Rin- siento que es raro verlas ahora separadas

-Eli-chan como vas hacer con Nozomi ya que te vas a Rusia –dijo Honoka, líder del grupo "μ's"- estarán separadas por tres años…

-No te preocupes Honoka, ya hemos pensado eso y trataremos de estar en contacto constante –dijo Eli mientras absorbía un poco de su soda

-Además, no creo que Elichi sea capaz de engañarme verdad…Elichi –dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi pero que esta era una sonrisa forzada que liberaba cierta aura oscura haciendo que Eli escupa un poco de lo que bebía y además de sudar, las demás solo sonrían un poco asustadas y nerviosas al ver como sonreía Nozomi; se podría decir que había un demonio atrás de ella mientras sonreía- Aparte voy a estar viviendo con Nicochi en un departamento –dijo mientras regresaba a la normalidad

-Entonces es cierto que consiguieron un departamento entre ustedes –pregunto Umi

-Si lo hicieron a pesar de que yo me opuse –dijo Eli un poco molesta mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Arararara…Elichi te hago acordar que estarás en las mismas circunstancias pero con una chica desconocida –volviendo hacer la misma sonrisa de antes pero ahora poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla- nada me asegura que es lo que podría pasar ahí –Eli solo atina a tragar un poco de saliva-…Además, Maki se que estará constantemente visitándonos

-Vamos saliendo para esperarlas a ambas –decía Kotori al ver la horade su celular

-Ok –dijeron las demás en conjunto

Cuando salieron del restaurant vieron a lo lejos que las dos chicas se estaban acercando cogidas de las manos

" _Esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida espero que sigamos así por siempre…daría lo que sea para que nada cambie todo lo que estoy viviendo con ella…Mi querida Nico"_

-Nico…Te quiero mucho -dijo Maki volteando su mirada hacia su novia y sonriéndole ruborizada

-Sabes muy bien que yo también te quiero mucho, Maki-chan –le devolvía la sonrisa Nico a Maki

* * *

 **el capitulo 2 lo subire cuando pueda...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia y espero que les guste...bueno como siempre estoy abierto a sugerencia y comentarios**

 **PD: los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sueños que se cumplen...

Han pasado 6 años desde que las de tercero se graduaron; es decir, el tiempo que fue la última reunión de "μ's" donde estaban presentes todas sus integrantes. Durante este tiempo, las chicas de "μ's" siguieron sus caminos. Primero, Eli se fue a estudiar danza en Rusia en un internado; mientras su pareja Nozomi siguió siendo encargada del templo y a la vez estudio astronomía siendo una de las más destacadas de su clase y finalmente Nico lucho por continuar su carrera como Idol pero no tenía mucho éxito, aunque también aprovecho para estudiar gastronomía, otro de sus gustos, por el cual le hizo ser una de las mejores chefs llegando al punto de irse a Francia en una escuela de prestigio por un año. Segundo, después de que se graduaran, Honoka se dedicó al canto en la misma escuela en la cual conocería a su actual pareja y ex miembro de "A-Rise", Tsubasa Kira; las dos se volvieron muy conocidas tanto como pareja así como cantantes mientras estudiaban e incluso ganaron un premio como mejor dúo juvenil. Por otro lado, Kotori se dedicó después de la escuela a ser diseñadora yendo al extranjero mientras su pareja se dedicó a ser novelista y poetiza que incluso llego a recibir un premio como autora revelación, lo curioso es que la peliazul nunca se presentó para recibir su galardón ya que le gustaba estar en el anonimato siendo su editora quien la recogió; eso era algo nunca cambio de Umi, su vergüenza de estar en público. Por último, las ultimas integrantes de "μ's" en graduarse de la Academia Otonokizaka, Rin termino de estudiar y se volvió profesora de jardín de niños siendo muy querida por sus alumnos. Mientras, su pareja, Hanayo se volvió manager de Honoka y Tsubasa después de que termino sus estudios en la universidad gracias al pedido de Honoka. La ultima chica de todas, Maki se dedicó a estudiar medicina en una universidad de Japón, a pesar de que universidades de Alemania, EEUU o Cuba le ofrecieron una beca de estudios pero esta las rechazo solo por un motivo y ese era de estar lo más cerca de su amada Nico e incluso su padre se enojó por eso, pero después de todo solo le quedaba apoyar las decisiones de su hija siempre y cuando siga en el camino de administrar los hospitales de familia.

Después de que Nico se graduó de la Academia Otonokizaka, Maki frecuentaba el departamento de Nico quien vivía junto con Nozomi e incluso ella iba a esperarla en la escuela de gastronomía. Celebraron navidad, cumpleaños y años nuevos juntas, Nozomi también les hacía compañía ya que esto se realizaba en el departamento que ella junto a la pelinegra habían alquilado. Muy pocas veces peleaban, aunque Maki era muy celosa cuando iba a esperar Nico fuera de la escuela donde ella estudiaba ya que uno que otro chico trataba de sacar una cita con ella e incluso de la pelimorada ya que una mañana las encontró a ambas echadas en un mismo futón y semidesnudas en ese caso tuvo que pasar un mes para la pelirroja les creyera que no había pasado nada ya que ambas habían tomado mucho y terminaron de esa manera. Nico asistió a la ceremonia de graduación de la de los ojos violetas junto a Rin y Hanayo, las otras integrantes también estuvieron presentes a excepción de Eli y Kotori quienes se encontraban en el extranjero estudiando.

-Felicidades chicas por su graduación –dijo Umi mientras sonreía

-Gracias Umi-chan como le va a Kotori por allá… -dijo Hanayo- …oí que es muy reconocida por sus diseños

-Bueno se está esforzando mucho

-Es verdad que estas escribiendo un libro~nya –se acercó sorprendiendo a Umi, Rin

-Como te enteraste de eso –se puso nerviosa y roja Umi

-Fui yo… –dijo Honoka mientras sobaba su cabeza con su mano derecha-…creí que no era un secreto por eso se lo conté el otro día

-Yo se lo dije, pero no me creyó e incluso trate de detenerla que le cuente a toda la clase –dijo Tsubasa suspirando un poco

-Tsubasa-chan ahora sabes lo que tuve que soportar… -dijo Umi mientras acompañaba en el suspiro a Tsubasa

-A que se refieren con eso y por me miran con una cara de que sienten pena por mí –dijo Honoka mientras se ponía sorprendida por los comentarios de ambas

-jajajajajajja –se reían en conjunto las chicas

-Uhm…donde esta Maki-chan y Nico-chan –pregunto Hanayo

-Seguro que están dando una vuelta por ahí, por última vez…ya que este lugar tiene importantes recuerdos para ellas –intervino Nozomi mientras cerraba los ojos

En un salón donde yace un piano en solitario en el medio, donde este salón se encuentra en un lado de la escuela, muy alejado de los salones de clases. En este salón guarda los recuerdos de una pareja que se formó en esta escuela. Este aula aguarda la declaración de amor de ambas chicas, su primer beso de ambas se realizó aquí, su primera reconciliación, la primera vez de ambas y ahora la despedida de ambas.

-este salón siempre estará en mi mente como el lugar que contiene mis mejores momentos de felicidad –dijo la pelinegro mientras entraba y se ponía en el medio del salón

-si lo entiendo…yo también me siento igual –respondió la pelirroja mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Bueno Maki… -dijo Nico mientras volteaba y se ponía muy roja, agachando un poco la cabeza para que se mirara su rostro -…lo que te tengo que decir es que…

-Que está pasando Nico… te sientes mal –dijo Maki un poco preocupada- _no me digas que me quiere terminar…no, no creo que sea eso…que sucede Nico_

-Ah…es solo que me voy de viaje por un año a Francia

-En serio…no te tienes que preocupar por eso, recuerda que donde tú te encuentres yo estaré, claro que no de forma literal pero si dándote fuerzas…

-Es solo que como por mi culpa te peleaste con tu padre cuando rechazaste las becas de medicina en el extranjero…creí que si yo me iba al extranjero, te estaba traicionando –dijo Nico mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas por sus ojos color carmín

-La decisión que yo tome no tiene nada que ver con eso. Solo era que yo no quería irme del país donde conocí a la persona más importante de mi vida y con la que quiero estar siempre, si algún día aquí es posible poder sellar nuestro amor, me gustaría que fueras tú la que me acompañe en ese objetivo- dijo Maki mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso a Nico, después de unos segundos se separaron sus rostros y la de ojos violetas se queda mirando a la de ojos carmín sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura y poniéndose un poco ruborizada- Te amo mucho Nico

-Yo también te amo mucho Maki –respondió Nico mientras se acercaba para besarla de nuevo

En la actualidad, en un pequeño departamento donde vive ahora una cierta pareja, se encuentran en su habitación, en la misma cama; comienza a sonar una alarma de reloj que se encuentra al lado derecho de la cama

-Uhm… -soltó un sonido una chica pelirroja mientras extendía su mano para apagar la alarma del reloj- que demonios, que hora es…no puede ser ya son las 11 –se sorprendió mucho y cuando ella se iba levantar no pudo ya que sintió un pequeño peso encima suyo- ehm…Nico-chan es hora de levantarse

-Cinco minutos más –dijo la pequeña pelinegra sujetando más fuerte de la cintura a la pelirroja que ahora tenía una figura más marcada, tanto en pechos como cintura, y su cabello un poco más largo- quiero disfrutar este momento

-Nico, hoy es el gran día tienes que prepararte –dijo Maki tratando de quitarse a Nico de encima- hoy es el día de nuestra boda

-Pero ayer ya tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas –dijo Nico sin soltar a Maki y solo abriendo un ojo

-Eso es gracioso…ahora levántate que ya llegaran Kotori y Nozomi con los vestidos

-Esta bien, ahora me levanto, pero necesitare un beso para tener energía

-Eso no tiene nada que ver para que te levantes

-Si no lo haces no te soltare e incluso faltare a mi propio matrimonio

-Esta bien, lo hare –puso su rostro junto al de Nico y se dieron un beso, luego se separo- y bien ahora si te levantas

-uhm…todavía tengo sueño –dijo Nico mientras soltaba a Maki, se movió hacia al otro lado de la pelirroja y se tapó de nuevo con las frazadas

-Nico-chan –grito Maki dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Bueno aquí tienes tu café Maki-chan-dijo Nico mientras ponía una taza de café en la mesa del comedor donde se encontraba sentada Maki

-Aun no lo puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto –dijo Maki mientras Nico la abrazaba por detrás de ella

-No puedes creer que cosa –interrogo Nico mientras la abrazaba alrededor del cuello y esta le sujetaba

-Es solo que hasta hace un año pensaba que era difícil poder casarme contigo aquí en el pais…que tendríamos que seguir los pasos de Nozomi y Eli para lograr ese sueño, que tendríamos que salir del país como ellas, pero que veo que no hay necesidad de eso ya que por fin se abrió la posibilidad aquí…es gracioso

-Tienes razón…pero no importa en donde sea mientras pueda cumplir el sueño de la unión contigo es más que suficiente. Ahora avísales a tus padres que no se demoren para la ceremonia, aunque no creo –dijo la pelinegra que ahora solo posee su cabello sujeto dejándola con solo una cola que se posa en su hombro izquierdo

-Ah recuerda que debemos entregar los anillos a Nozomi ya que ella es la encargada de eso

" _mientras pueda cumplir ese sueño que tenías de niña de ser la esposa de alguien lo cumpliré, esa historia se la debo agradecer tu madre, no importa las circunstancias sea aquí o en otro lugar siempre estaremos juntos así sea en las buenas o en las mala, en la salud o en la enfermedad…siempre serás la persona que amare y que mi siguiente meta es cumplir el sueño que tienes de ser una madre sea como sea"_

* * *

 **pronto subire el tercer capitulo y espero su apoyo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos tanto los que lo van a leer por primera vez como los que siguen la historia...si siento mucho la demora, el motivo es la universidad. Pero les traigo algo como una recompensa (creo)ya que varios pidieron el matrimonio, al final colocare los nombres de las personas que pidieron. como siempre estoy abierto a todo tipo de comentario, agradecimientos por los review que dejan eso da motivación para escribir y ademas no se olviden de dejar comentarios. Me disculpo si no pude ahondar mucho sobre los tema de matrimonio ya que no voy a las iglesias asi que no sabia como es eso al igual que la pedida de mano...**

 **PD: ninguno de los personajes en este fic me pertenece**

* * *

Chapter 3: matrimonio, preludio...

Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 5 años que se encuentra en la sala de su casa viendo un álbum de fotos de sus padres que ella había encontrado, se encontraba muy emocionada de las fotos que veía. Su madre que se encontraba terminando el almuerzo se percató de lo que hacía su hija y cuando fue a ver a su hija la vio sentada con el álbum en la mesa, esta sonrió y se acercó para hablar con ella sobre lo que veía

-¿Qué haces? -se acercó la madre por detrás de ella y esta volteo cuando la llamo su madre- oh…que recuerdos de esos tiempos, hace tiempo que no veía estas fotos –decía nostálgica la madre mientras se sentaba la lado de su hija- donde encontraste este álbum…lo anduve buscando –preguntaba la madre sin apartar la vista del álbum

-lo encontré en tu cuarto…en las cajas viejas que se encuentran al fondo del armario de papá –dijo la pequeña mientras miraba a su madre como sonreía y miraba el álbum- uhm…madre veo que estas feliz de que lo haya encontrado

-en realidad si…te lo agradezco mucho, pero eso no quita el hecho de que entraste a mi cuarto –la regañaba dulcemente- sabes que pueden haber insectos que te pueden hacer daño –la pequeña niña solo acentuó en disculparse-…no importa lo que importa es que lo entiendas que pueden haber peligros incluso en tu propio hogar –explicaba la madre mientras sobaba la cabeza de su hija

-entiendo mamá –sonrió y señalo a una de las fotos- ese eres tú y papá

-así es…esto era cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, éramos jóvenes aun, recordando tu padre siempre fue muy nervioso en este tipo de eventos donde es el centro de atención –ambas sonreían mientras miraban una foto donde un hombre en terno negro cogía nerviosamente un micrófono-…era muy tierno cuando ponía esos gestos –retrocedió de hoja la mamá y se encontró con una foto grande que ocupaba casi el total de la hoja del libro de álbum donde se veía a la mujer y el hombre parados

-esa foto es de ustedes dos y veo que tú sigues igual –decía la niña abriendo los ojos junto a una sonrisa- …mamá te ves igual casi no has cambiado nada- decía la niña emocionada- que es eso que llevas puesto que se ve muy hermoso –pregunto la niña señalando la foto

-gracias…eso que llevo puesto se llama vestido de novia y solo se usó en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, además del mas recordado –dijo la mamá mirando a la niña-…solo se puede usar cuando te cases con la persona que ames y que este te amé también, además solo lo puedes usar una vez. El vestido aun lo tengo ya que me pareció muy bonito, además de ser un regalo de tu abuelita y te gustaría saber para que conserve ese vestido

-no lo tengo idea, pero por qué lo tienes aun si ya estas casada y tu dijiste que solo se puede usar una vez

-lo guarde porque me gustaría que tú también usaras ese vestido de novia –dijo emocionada la madre-…el día que te cases me gustaría verte con ese vestido, eso me haría muy feliz…claro esta si a ti también te gusta ese vestido

-estas bromeando…me gusta el vestido y te prometo que llevare puesto ese vestido el día que me case – dijo orgullosa la niña mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su madre

-Muchas gracias. Pero sabes que aún falta mucho tiempo para que ese día llegue y también muchas cosas pueden pasar durante ese tiempo

-no te preocupes que cuando la gran Nico lleve felicidad a los demás cuando se vuelva una idol, ten lo por seguro que te hare feliz cuando me veas con ese vestido mamá

-Eres una buena niña, Nico-chan. Ahora anda a lavarte que la comida ya está lista

-ok

Era el recuerdo que más guardaba Nico que tenia de su madre que la apoya en todo. Siempre juro hacer que ella se sienta orgullosa de ella, además de que nunca haría algo para ponerla triste a excepción de un cierto día. Cuando Nico se encontraba aun en la Academia Otonokizaka y era parte de "μ's", se enamoró de una de sus compañeras y lograr estar con ella gracias a su amiga Nozomi. Se encontraban saliendo ya dos meses y hacia que su novia Maki se quedara en su casa. Sus padres solo la conocían como una amiga; sin embargo, Nico no soportaba decir mentiras a sus padres por eso

-Mamá puedo confesarte algo –decía Nico un poco

-Que sucede Nico? –decía preocupada por lo nerviosa y asustada que se veía su hija

-veras yo quiero decirte que…que…yo…y-yo…estoy –fue cortada por su madre

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA –decía muy sorprendida la madre haciendo que Nico se ponga muy roja- no te preocupes Nico siempre estaré para apoyarte aunque no sé qué dirá tu papá ante todo esto, quizás solo golpee al chico que hizo eso- Nico trataba de decirle algo a su mamá pero esta no la escuchaba-… pero de verdad me decepcionas mucho Nico espere mucho más de ti…

-no, no, no…no estoy embarazada –decía muy fuerte y sonrojada Nico tratando que su madre la escuchara y esta callo hasta de nuevo hablar

-Oh…ya veo, si no es eso entonces no creo que nada pueda sorprenderme –suspiro la madre

-bueno…como…decía…la verdad es… -movía sus ojos de lado a lado y se sonrojaba más- estoy saliendo con una chica

-are, si sé que estas saliendo con una chica después de todo sales con más de una ya que ellas son tus amigas más cercana…la chicas que son Idols igual que tu no?

Al escuchar esto Nico la mira rara y entendió que su mamá al parecer no parecía entender a lo que se refiere

-Mamá lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorada

-oh estas enamorada y donde conociste al chico

Nico ya pensaba que su mamá era muy despistada o de verdad no entendía a lo que se refiere. Así que suspiro y miro directamente a los ojos de su madre para hablar esta vez directo y sin nervios

-Mamá a lo que me refiero es que yo tengo una novia. Enamorada. Es decir, que al parecer me gustan las mujeres- dijo Nico cerrando los ojos creyendo que su mamá la iba a golpear o abofetear.

La madre de Nico se encontraba sorprendida ante lo dicho por su hija y al verla con los ojos cerrados y temblar, ella atino solo a sobar su cabeza. Nico se sorprendió al sentir eso y abrió los ojos

-Acaso no estas molesta

-Molesta por algo como eso no podría. Pero, si un poco decepcionada. Mientras se amen no tengo problemas, aunque igual tu papá se enfadara con ella por el hecho de quitarle a su pequeña princesa. Ahora dime la conozco

-La verdad si la conoces y muy bien

-adivinare…Maki-chan

-Acertaste

-Ahora dime Nico…lo han hecho verdad –cerraba sus ojos su madre

-qué…quieres decir con eso –decía nerviosa- si te refieres a besar si lo hemos hecho pero lo otro aun no

-Entonces me prometes que no han hecho nada mientras ella se quedaba en casa verdad?

-No, paso nada cuando ella se quedaba en casa ni yo cuando me quedo en su casa

-Bueno, te creeré Nico, aunque no diré que no lo hagas pero en mi casa no se hará eso, entendido –dijo una sonrisa traviesa la mamá de Nico

-no digas cosas vergonzosas –dijo Nico sonrojada y avergonzada. Ante esto solo su mamá le dio una sonrisa

…

Nico y Maki vivían juntas desde que Nozomi, cuando termino de estudiar astronomía, se fue a Rusia para estar junto con Eli, ella convenció a los padres de la pelimorada, donde dejo el apartamento a la pelinegra. Nico (25 años) acabo sus estudios de gastronomía y trabajaba en un restaurant como jefa de cocina; mientras, Maki (22 años) se encontraba desarrollando sus prácticas médicas en el hospital que sus padres administraban en sus últimos días de universidad, ambas cambiaron tanto física como de actitud. Siempre se mantenían unidas a pesar de que el trabajo de Nico demandara mucho tiempo.

-Ya llegue –decía Maki, mientras entraba al departamento y se quitaba los zapatos- uhm...huele delicioso no me digas…

Maki se acercó a la cocina y vio una cacerola que se estaba haciendo, hasta que escucho una voz

-Bienvenida a casa- decía una pelinegra sujetando por detrás de la cabeza de la pelirroja

-Pensé que hoy llegabas tarde

-Pude acabar rápido lo del trabajo y vine directo a casa –decía Nico mientras soltaba a Maki y le daba un beso- además de pedir permiso para el próximo mes que vamos a viajar

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Nozomi me envió un mensaje y además mira el sobre de la mesa

Maki no entendió hasta que se acercó a la mesa para sujetar el sobre que se encontraba encima y vio dentro del sobre donde se encontraba una invitación de matrimonio con los nombre de Nico y Maki además de dos pasajes de avión en su interior

-espera…no me digas que se van a casar en Rusia –dijo sorprendida Maki

-te recuerdo que el año pasado se legalizo el matrimonio del mismo sexo en Rusia, así como gran parte de Europa. Pienso que ese fue el motivo por el cual Eli pidió que Nozomi se vaya a vivir con ella en Rusia –dijo Nico mientras le daba un vaso con agua a Maki-…el mensaje de Nozomi me pedía que fuera la encargada de los anillos de su matrimonio, además ya le envió invitaciones a las demás chicas

-Wow que rápido fue eso en Europa…mientras aquí aún está en debate. Me pregunto porque no habrán esperado un poco más si po… -Maki fue cortado por un pequeño golpe que le brindo la pelinegra en su cabeza

-Maki aun te falta comprender el corazón y sueño de una mujer –dijo alejándose hacia la cocina- ya voy a servir la comida…

-No entiendo si yo también soy una mujer –pensó Maki mientras se sobaba la cabeza

…

En una pequeña iglesia que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad de Moscú se encuentra celebrando un matrimonio donde solo estaban presentes amigos y familiares. Se encuentra escuchando los sonidos del órgano de la iglesia en sonido de un matrimonio. Los invitados se levantan y entre ellos se encuentran las 7 chicas de "μ's" y las 3 chicas de A-Rise. Ellas se encuentran en el matrimonio de dos de sus amigas.

-se ve hermosa con el vestido…en verdad es un diseño tuyo –preguntaba Honoka a la pelo grisáceo

-si…ellas me lo pidieron que le hiciera –sonreía Kotori

-Te imaginas que ellas lograron dar este paso importante nya- decía emocionada Rin mientras Hanayo trataba de tranquilizarla

-después de todo es el deseo de ambas y de toda mujer –decía Umi nostalgica

Todas estas posaban su mirada en la persona que caminaba que traía un vestido blanco con detalles, su rostro cubierto por un tul y un ramo de rosas en su mano. Su padre se encontraba a su lado hasta dejarla en el altar al costado de una chica rubia que traía un traje de novio color negro. El cura comenzó a dar la charla de inicio de ceremonia. Cuando se pidió los anillos, Nico se acercó dándole a Eli, la chica rubia, y se lo colocaba a Nozomi con el tul ya levantado junto a unas palabras; después, de unas palabras del padre, Nico se acercó a Nozomi y le entrego el otro anillo que poseía y esta le dio un abrazo

-cuando te toque a ti déjame ser la que te entregue el anillo –le susurro en la oreja de Nico con una sonrisa, Nozomi

Nico solo asintió y se alejó para ponerse al lado de Maki, después ambas observaban cuando se besaban ante finalizando la ceremonia. Maki se quedó viendo como Nico miraba con una mirada nostálgica en la pareja de recién casadas. Las chicas se divirtieron en una pequeña fiesta que se brindó después de la ceremonia, mientras en un costado se encontraba Maki pensando y mirando como Nico se divertía con las demás.

-qué habrá sido esa mirada de Nico…parecía un poco nostálgica y triste…acaso ella desea algo como el matrimonio –pensaba Maki, cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz

-está muy pensativa Maki-chan –decía Nozomi poniéndose a su lado y con una sonrisa

-Nozomi…bueno, lo que pasa es que Nico estuvo un poco rara cuando estábamos en la iglesia y pensaba que si habría pasado algo

-ya veo, pero eso tiene una explicación simple

-a que te refieres…acaso tu sabes el motivo

-solo te diré que Nico tiene algunos deseos que quiere cumplir y que son unas promesas que le hizo a su madre. Por eso, te recomiendo cuando lleguen a Japón hables con la mamá de Nico para que sepas que hacer

-Entiendo, entonces supongo que ya no regresaran a Japón verdad?

-Tonta, claro que regresaremos a Japón es un lugar especial tanto para mí como para mi ahora esposa Elicchi –se sonrojaba aun la pelimorada-…solo estamos acá por el tema del matrimonio ya que Elicchi deseaba hacer esto y esa posibilidad aún no tiene Japón

-uhm…sabes que Nozomi me gustaría ser igual que tú –puso una mirada y esbozando una sonrisa

-oh…Maki-chan es una fiesta vamos a divertirnos –decía la Nozomi jalando a Maki y llevándola con las otras chicas

* * *

 **pasar al siguiente**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un capitulo tan rápido...**

 **Pd: los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme :(**

* * *

Chapter 4: promesas, la pedida de mano...

Cuando Maki y Nico llegaron a Japón después de la estadía en Rusia, tuvieron problemas de estar juntas ya que Nico se encontraba ocupada en su trabajo e incluso le habían planificado que iría en un crucero para formar parte del grupo de chef encargados, mientras Maki ya estaba cerca de su graduación de la universidad y estaba muy metida en sus estudios. Las semanas pasaron y Maki aun quería hablar con la mamá de Nico para saber sobre las promesas que ella le hizo, así que planifico que cuando se despidiera de Nico cuando se rumbe en el crucero hablaría con la mamá de Nico ya que ella estará presente

-Apúrate Nico que el barco ya va a zarpar –decía Maki con una maleta en su mano derecha

-me hubiera levantado más temprano si no te hubieras puesta salvaje anoche cuando dabas esa despedida –decía Nico un poco molesta mientras corría

-cállate…no digas cosas rara, idiota –se sonroja la pelirroja y acelera el paso

Cuando llegaron el jefe de Nico y su madre se encontraban parados esperándola, cualquiera que estuviera ahí diría que es un poco temprano por lo medio vacío que se encontraba para abordar pero los trabajadores tienen que estar desde antes de que lleguen los clientes para que preparen todo. Nico hablo un poco con su jefe mientras Maki le dejo la maleta aun lado de ella y se puso al costado de la mamá de Nico

-Muy bien es hora de irme –decía Nico acercándose a su madre y a Maki

-cuídate mucho Nico, recuerda llamar en cualquier momento a la casa o si no tu papá pensara que su pequeña ya lo olvido y hará todo un drama –dijo la mamá de Nico soltando un suspiro y recordando las veces en que su esposo hizo todo un espectáculo cuando su hija conto que tenía una novia, dijo que se iba alquilar un departamento con su amiga, que viviría con su novia, etc.

-de acuerdo mamá y espero que papá no exagere, de nuevo –dijo dándole un abrazo a su mamá

-Bueno, Maki espero que cuides bien el departamento y no olvides limpiarlo, estaré llegando justo para tu graduación y espero que no me estés engañando sino te golpeare –decía Nico mientras abrazaba a Maki y mirándose a los ojos

-no te preocupes sabes que eso no pasara y más bien la ultimo es lo que debo yo decir, pequeña encantadora- dijo Maki despidiéndose con un beso rápido

-bien, Nico-san es hora de abordar el barco que tenemos que preparar todo para cuando lleguen los viajeros- interrumpía el jefe de Nico para abordar el barco

-de acuerdo señor Ishiki –dijo Nico al jefe separándose de Maki, esta le dio su maleta y se fue donde su jefe- cuídense mucho, adiós –mientras alzaba el brazo y sacudía para despedirse

-cuídate mucho –decía en conjunto Maki y la señora Yazawa

Cuando Nico abordo el barco junto al señor Ishiki, Maki aprovecho para hablar con la señora Yazawa según lo había planeado ya que eso haría que entienda mejor lo que paso con Nico en el matrimonio de Eli y Nozomi

-Señora Yazawa…podría hablar con usted, claro si tiene un momento –decía nerviosa la pelirroja

-está bien, que te parece si vamos a una cafetería que queda por aquí cerca –decía la señora Yazawa con una sonrisa que hacia enrojecer a Maki

-está bien

Ambas se enrumbaron a una cafetería que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del puerto donde se despidieron de Nico. Cuando llegaron a una mesa vacía, la mesera se acercó dándoles la carta y ambas hicieron su pedido, donde Maki pidió un café con un pequeño bizcocho mientras la mamá de Nico pidió una infusión junta una pequeña tarta de fresa.

-muy bien, que es lo que desea la novia de mi hija –decía la madre con una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno…la verdad…quisiera –decía muy nerviosa y eso se debe a que no sabe cómo preguntarle sobre esas promesas que le hizo Nico-…la verdad...le…q-qu-quería preguntar…

-quieres saber la promesa que hicimos Nico y yo…verdad? –decía la mamá interrumpiendo a Maki ya que esta la miraba nerviosa

Los pedidos llegaron dejándolos en la mesa. Mientras Maki se sorprendía como la mamá de Nico sabía que le iba a preguntar

-Si me gustaría saberlo –lo dijo más firme Maki, pero ruborizada

-Me supongo que la viste rara en el matrimonio de sus amigas –le preguntaba a Maki y está sola asintió con la cabeza, hubo una pequeña pausa mientras la madre de Nico absorbía un poco de infusión

-eso se debe por un motivo –Maki trago un poco de saliva- y ese motivo es que quiere usar un vestido de novia

-eh…a que se refiere con eso –decía confundida Maki

-simple…ella quiere casarse

-ehhhhhhhhhhhh –se sorprendía Maki

-te explicare cuando ella era pequeña vio las fotos de mi álbum de matrimonio y se quedó mirando el vestido de novia que use; además de ver cómo nos veíamos felices su papá y yo; ella quería saber lo del vestido y así le conté que significaba llevar ese vestido –Maki absorbía su café mientras prestaba atención

-entonces ella solo quiere casarse, por eso debió estar nostálgica ese día. Pero, cuál era la promesa que hizo con ella –pregunto curiosa Maki

-fueron 3 promesas… la primera fue que cuando se case usaría el vestido que yo use en mi matrimonio; la segundo es que me daría mínimo un nieto o nieta

Maki al escuchar eso último, mientras bebía un poco de café, hizo escupir su café y atorarse haciendo que tosa mucho. Su idea era saber cuáles eran las promesas para poder ayudarla a cumplirla ya que Nico quiere mucho a su madre, pero eso último sería imposible de cumplir después de todo ambas son mujeres. Seguro en ese tiempo Nico que iba a pensar en estar con una mujer

-entonces y la última promesa –pregunto Maki recomponiéndose y tranquilizándose

-la tercera y última promesa fue que siempre que visite su hogar vería una familia feliz como lo fuimos nosotros con ella –Maki sonrió al escuchar –…además Maki-chan yo ya te considero parte mi familia por esa promesa tercera me hace feliz que se esté cumpliendo –sonreía la mamá de Nico haciendo que esta se ruborice

Comenzaron de ahí hablando sobre cosas triviales y cuando acabaron se retiraron de la cafetería donde la señora Yazawa pago por ambas y se despidió de Maki ya que tenía unos asuntos de trabajo y se estaba retrasando. La pelirroja se despidió de la señora y comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con la mamá de Nico

"la verdad a mí también me gustaría casarme con ella, pero para poder hacer eso tendríamos que irnos del país a uno que si permita el matrimonio entre ambos sexo, así como lo hicieron Nozomi y Eli. Ahora el problema es que a donde iríamos si ella quiera casarse seguro escogería aquí ya que su familia está aquí y sus padres no podrían viajar por tema de trabajo, mi familia no hay problema ellos normal harían lo posible por asistir. Además no quiero irme de Japón, es un lugar que aprecio mucho"

Llego al departamento que comparte con Nico y aprovecho en almorzar, dirigiéndose al refrigerador donde la pelinegra le cocino algo para ella antes de irse. Prendió la televisión y se veía en las noticias que se estaba entrando al debate final sobre si Japón permitiría el matrimonio del mismo género. Maki mientras daba cucharadas prestaba atención a esas noticias y el periodista dijo que hay altas probabilidades que se apruebe la ley y esto a más tardar saldría el viernes. Maki miraba la pantalla de la televisión y pensó

-Ya veo, entonces puedo hacerlo –dijo Maki firme y haciendo un puño con su mano

…

Paso un mes donde Nico arribo a Japón donde es recibida por Maki y su mamá. Este es un día especial para Maki ya que se graduara de la universidad y además ejecutara un plan que ideo para Nico. Las tres mujeres almorzaron en algún restaurant donde hablaron de cosas triviales y con el tiempo a pasar la señora Yazawa se retiró y la pareja se fue alistar para la ceremonia. Cuando llegaron a casa Maki y Nico se pusieron ropa de vestir. Mientras Nico terminaba de arreglarse, Maki hablaba por teléfono con su padre

-si no te preocupes ya estamos yendo para allá, más bien tienes ahí lo que te pedí –decía Maki muy bajo para que no escuchara Nico

-/si lo tengo, pero hija no crees que vas muy rápido. Aunque en estas cosas es decisión tuya/ -decía el señor Nishikino desde el otro lado del teléfono

-si papá estoy preparada para esto…Bueno voy colgando ya nos vemos allá, besos –decía Maki colgando su celular, cuando veía que Nico se acercaba

-bueno nos vamos, Maki-chan –decía Nico mientras miraba a la pelirroja que estaba nerviosa y ruborizada- que sucede estas muy rara…

-eh…no pasa nada solo que el tema de la graduación me tiene así jajajajajaja –soltaba una risa forzosa Maki sin mirar a los ojos a Nico

-Maki-chan. A mí no me engañas siento que estas ocultando algo y sabes que igual lo voy a descubrir, por ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde- ante esto Maki soltó un suspiro y se relajó ya que no quiere arruinar la sorpresa que le tenía a la pelinegra

…

La ceremonia ocurría sin mayores emociones solo cuando Maki fue la encargada de dar el discurso de despedida por ser la mejor de su promoción donde tanto su padre como Nico se encontraban filmando todo lo que decía en el estrado. Después de la ceremonia Maki se tomó fotos tanto con sus compañeras de universidad como las chicas "μ's" quienes la estaban acompañando, todas a excepción de Kotori que se encontraba de viaje. Su padre brindo una pequeña fiesta con una pequeña orquesta por motivo de la graduación contando con algunas personas cercanas a la familia Nishikino, además de los amigos de Maki. Durante la ceremonia, el padre de Maki dio unas palabras sobre su princesa por la graduación de esta haciendo que esta se avergonzara mucho por lo que decía su padre, donde Nico que estaba a su lado sonreía por lo rojo que esta su novia. La fiesta continuaba, después de las palabras del señor Nishikino, Maki se dedicó a divertirse más con sus antiguas compañeras de la preparatoria, específicamente las chicas de "μ's". Se encontraron bailando entre ellas, Umi a pesar de estar sin Kotori se divertía junto a Honoka y Tsubasa. Maki al momento se separó, cosa que su novia se dio cuenta y se acercó por lo rara que se veía.

-Maki, a dónde vas? –dijo Nico cogiendo de la mano a la pelirroja

-voy a hablar con mi papá, ya volveré así que no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

-eh…Nico-chan aun no le gusta separarse de su amada- decía con una sonrisa desde atrás Nozomi

-cállate…idiota –dijo la pelinegra- bueno después nos vemos, pero no demores

-está bien, aunque solo diré que te sorprenderás –dijo esto dejando a su novia un poco confundida

Se retiraba Maki de su grupo de amigas, se abrió paso entre las personas que la saludaban y felicitaban hasta llegar con su padre que se encontrara con unos señores que al verla que la llamaba les pidió disculpas y se acercó a su hija

-princesa, que sucede. Ha sucedido algo

-Papá no me digas así, no me gusta y no ha pasado nada. Pero, has traído lo que te pedí

-si lo traje, pero sigo creyendo que vas muy rápido. Sin embargo, la decisión ya la tomaste así que solo me queda apoyar, además tu madre está contenta con la decisión que has tomado así que no puedo contradecirla –le dijo sujetándola de los hombros

-Gracias papá, ahora vamos –decía Maki abrazando a su padre

Maki se separó y junto con su papá caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño conjunto, llegaron y el señor Nishikino pide permiso a los cantantes que su hija iba hablar y estos asintieron.

-hola a todos me gustarían que prestaran atención por favor…eh, mi hija quiere dar unas palabras así que si le ponen atención- dijo el señor Nishikino dándole el micro a su hija y las personas presentes aplauden

-Hola todos gracias por venir a esta pequeña fiesta…bueno iré directo al grano –ante esto y las miradas de todos se ponía nerviosa, especialmente cuando puso su mirada sobre Nico- este lo que quiero decir es…q-que pocos saben es que yo…y-yo…tengo…co-como d-decirlo –ante su nerviosismo comenzaba a tartamudear, hasta que vio que Nico se preocupaba y su papá le puso su mano al hombro derecho para darle confianza; la pelirroja apretó su mano que sostenía el micrófono y se dio fuerza ya que era el momento ahora- Como saben la personas más cercanas a mi es que yo tengo una novia y en el actual momento nos encontramos conviviendo y como tenemos ya mucho tiempo juntas –los presentes que desconocían hablan entre ellos y su amigas de "μ's" le asentía con la mirada como muestra de apoyo, mientras la mencionada por la pelirroja se mostraba muy roja por lo que mencionaba su novia delante de todos- …creo que llego el momento de dar el siguiente paso ya que la amo mucho y ella igual, por eso –decía Maki que se encontraba yendo hacia su grupo de amigas donde se encontraba la pelinegra, se puso de rodillas frente a Nico, alzo su mano derecha que tenía una cajita que la abrió y su interior se encontraba un anillo de oro; y mirando a los ojos a su novia, además de ya dejar el micrófono en el suelo- TE CASARIAS CONMIGO NICO-CHAN

La pelinegro al escuchar esto y ver el anillo comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas, al ver esto Maki se quedó confundida y cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que su novia se abrazó de ella dejándola sorprendida; Nico se separó y aun con lágrimas y sonrojada en su rostro

-hiciste todo esto por mí –dijo Nico cuando miraba a su novia, mientras continúan abrazadas

-claro por quien más haría todo esto, además de que eres mi novia –decía la pelirroja desviando la vista y sonrojada-…entonces aceptas o no

-claro que acepto –dijo sonriente la pelinegra separándose de la pelirroja y dándole su mano derecha

Cuando se separaron, Maki saca el anillo de la caja, cogió la mano que le alzo su novia y entonces coloco lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular. Nico levanto su mano y vio el anillo cayendo un par de lágrimas; su felicidad es muy grande ya que ella soñó mucho con este momento y abrazo a la pelirroja dándole un beso en los labios ante el aplauso del público. A lo lejos los padres de Maki se encontraban muy sonrientes ante tal hecho.

-entonces donde iremos –preguntaba Nico separándose un poco de Maki, pero sin dejar de abrazarla

-a que te refieres con que a dónde iremos? –pregunto a la pelinegra

-sobre el matrimonio, a donde nos iremos para casarnos –decía Nico ante la pregunta de su novia

-es verdad no tenías noticias de ocurrido verdad mientras estabas en el crucero –decía sonriente Maki- bueno pues en Japón se aprobó la ley que permite el matrimonio de ambos sexo así que dentro de un mes será el matrimonio, yo junto con mis padres y los tuyos lo planificamos todo, además de contar con la ayuda de nuestras amigas ya solo queda esperar el día

-En verdad, piensas en todo Maki-chan. Por eso te amo mucho –decía mientras se apegaba a la pelirroja

-yo te amo mucho, mi gran Idol –decía mientras le daba otro beso

* * *

 **te queda uno mas dale next**


	5. Chapter 5

**recuerden comentar y tratare de subir la siguiente actualización un poco mas** **rápido**

 **Pd:abajo apareceran los nombre de las personas que hicieron agilizar estas parte**

 **Pd: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

* * *

Chapter 5: un día feliz para ambas:nuestro matrimonio

Todo eso paso para llegar a este momento, Nico junto con Maki se encontraban disfrutando su dia mientras esperaban a Nozomi y kotori ya que ellas traían los vestidos, paso un mes desde esa gran proposición que hizo Maki y en la noche era la ceremonia. Nico pidió permiso en su trabajo para ver las cosas faltantes para la boda; ella se lo conto a su mamá y papá donde este último se desmayó mientras su esposa solo abrazaba a su hija, además le pidió que le entregara el vestido ya que como lo prometió se lo iba a poner para su boda, pero quería ajustar algunas cosas y modificarlo un poco y esta acepto; sobre esto Kotori se ofreció a realizarlo. Algo que debían admitir ambas era que sus madres se hicieron grandes amigas, pero sus padres siempre discutían ya que se quejaban de la hija del otro por quitarle su princesa, aunque solo se peleaban cuando no estaban sus hijas ya que siempre les paraban quejándose de sus actitudes infantiles. Maki y Nico decidieron que ambas usarían vestido de boda, pero la que cambiaría su apellido seria Nico haciendo que Maki sea el "novio". Maki trabaja en el hospital de su familia, pero también se metió a un proyecto junto a científicos y doctores que al parecer podían hacer que dos mujeres podrían tener hijos por medio la genética y eso le interesaba, pero eso no se lo pensaba a decir Nico aun ya que lo hacía por ella **(de eso se hablara más adelante quizás en el siguiente capítulo)**.

Cuando llegaron Nozomi y Kotori junto con los vestidos acompañadas por las madres de ambas y Hanayo que quería colaborar, ya eran aproximadamente alrededor de las 3 de tarde, almorzaron junto a las mujeres que llegaron y hablaron cosas sobre la vida ya matrimonial, estuvieron así por dos horas. Cuando vieron el tiempo comenzaron a prepararlas a ambas ya que la ceremonia es a las 7 pm. Les alistaron los peinados de ambas y luego las separaron en cada para que se pongan el vestido, donde Nico se quedó con Nozomi, Kotori y su mamá en el departamento; mientras Maki se retiraba con Hanayo y su mamá a su antigua casa para que ella se cambie. Esto debido a quedaron de acuerdo a que no se verían en vestido hasta en el altar

-Así que esas son las modificaciones que hiciste. Te quedo bellísimo Kotori-chan –decía la mamá de Nico mientras miraba el vestido modificado

-Gracias señora, en verdad. No quería modificarlo mucho ya que sé que es especial tanto para usted como para Nico para mantener la esencia del vestido anterior –decía Kotori con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el vestido a Nozomi para que ayude en ponerle a Nico –ahora si me disculpan voy ayudar a la otra novia sobre el vestido- decidía Kotori yéndose hacia la puerta

-Kotori enserio muchas gracias por lo del vestido –decía Nico con una voz alta para que la peli grisácea la escuchara y esta solo respondió con un "no te preocupes" y procedió a retirarse

Pasó al menos unos veinte minutos y Nico ya tenía colocado el vestido por fin

-Bueno aquí termino mi trabajo, voy retirando tengo que alista. Nos vemos en la ceremonia-decía la peli púrpura que procedía a retirarse y despedirse de las dos pelinegras que respondieron su despedida alzando y sacudiendo la mano

Al final quedaron madre e hija en el departamento, específicamente en la habitación de la pareja

-te ves hermosa con ese vestido, aun me cuesta creer que te vayas a casar –decía con una sonrisa en su cara

-yo estoy igual quien iba a decir que me iba casar. Además, cumplo con los requisitos que me dijiste de pequeña

-así que te acuerdas de lo que te dije esa vez

-claro que me acuerdo. Además, te dije que te haría feliz –decía Nico con una sonrisa y haciendo su popular "Nico~Nico~Nii"

Al ver esto su madre vio a su hija pero lo que vio era a una pequeña pelinegra agarrando un álbum de fotos abierto donde señala una foto en específico y que le decía " _mamá me vas a ver que yo también voy a usar ese vestido"_ , de ahí volvió a ver a su hija ya grande con el vestido de novia puesto, a pesar de que tiene algunas modificaciones que lo hacen un poco más llamativo, pero ella seguía viendo el vestido que uso esa vez en ese día especial

-Mamá…Mamá que sucede…por qué estas llorando…que ha sucedido –decía Nico preocupada, pero al parecer su madre no entendía a qué se refería hasta que toco su mejilla y sentía que las lágrimas caían

-esto no es nada, solo que se me vino a la mente el recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y ahora estas toda una mujer –decía la señora Yazawa acercándose a su hija para darle un abrazo y esta al ver esto se acercó también y le dio un abrazo –te quiero mucho, hija

-yo también te quiero, pero no llores que se va a malograr el maquillaje así que alístate que papá ya vendrá para ir a la capilla, de acuerdo –la madre se separó y asintió con la cabeza

…

Una pequeña iglesia que se encuentra en Akibahara, se encuentra recibiendo a unas de las primeras parejas del mismo sexo para realizar el santo matrimonio, hay un poco expectativas de personas ajenas a estas ya que tienen un pasado de School Idol, además de tratarse de la heredera de los hospitales Nishikino aparte de lo que genera un matrimonio de este tipo. El sonido del órgano y de las campanas anunciando el inicio donde los invitados de la pareja están sentados; el cura manda a levantar a las personas, donde se encuentra el cura hay una chica un vestido todo de blanco y corto con detalles simples, su cabello sujetado, guantas largos hasta los codos, no tienes cola y no posee un tul que le cubra la cara quien es de la que se van a casar; a su lado se encuentra con su padre al costado y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos

-se ve que estas muy nerviosa hija, cálmate –decía el señor a su hija

-lo sé, pero aún me cuesta creer que todo esto está pasando –decía la chica un poco ruborizado

-entiendo yo también lo pase cuanto me iba casa con tu madre, así que no te preocupes ya que ella te ama –le dio una sonrisa con eso dicho

-gracias papá por todo esto –le devolvía la sonrisa Maki a su padre

Las puertas que se encontraban cerrados, se comenzaron a abrirse donde por esta entraba una chica pelinegra que traía su cabello sujeta, posee un vestido blanco largo, el vestido posee mangas largas, su rostro tapado por un tul, posee una cola algo largo y en sus manos un ramo de flores; a su lado llevándola se encuentra su padre, ellos se encuentran caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al altar donde el papá dejo a su hija a la pelirroja

-solo no lo hagas llorar, de acuerdo –dijo el señor Yazawa seriamente

-papá no seas infantil –dijo Nico haciendo un puchero

El señor se retiró y la ceremonia continúo

-que le dijiste a la nueva miembro de la familia –susurraba la señora Yazawa

-solo unas palabras de bienvenida a la fam…ah, ah, auch –se quejaba en voz baja, ante un pisotón de su esposa

-ya tienes que aceptarla y es la chica que escogió nuestra hija –decía con una sonrisa sin moverse

-al menos ella hubiera hecho que se quedara con el apellido "Yazawa" –ante esta queja del señor, su esposa solo atinar a botar un pequeño suspiro

La ceremonia continuaba hasta que el cura dio las siguientes palabras en señal de csi finalizar

-por favor, los anillos –decía el cura y Nozomi se acercó dando uno de los anillos, el cura le dio el anillo a Maki y esta decía unas palabras mientras le colocaba el anillo en la mano derecha de Nico

-yo, Nishikino Maki te tomo Yazawa Nico como mi esposa y con este anillo sello mi amor por ti, prometiéndote cuidarte en todo momento, además de estar siempre a tu lado y no separarme nunca –decía estas palabra terminado de poner el anillo

-bien, el otro anillo por favor –al decir esto el cura, Nozomi se acercó a darle el otro anillo restante a Nico

-yo, Yazawa Nico te tomo Nishikino Maki como mi esposa y con este anillo sello mi amor por ti, prometiéndote que en los momentos más difíciles lo superaremos juntas, además siempre estar a tu lado siempre y estar juntas por toda la eternidad –dijo Nico haciendo lo mismo que Maki al ponerlo el anillo

-Si no hay más que decir. Yo los declaro que a partir de ahora son una pareja casada. Puede besar a la novia –finalizaba el cura

Maki levanto el tul que cubría a la pelinegra y se acercó dándole un beso ante los gritos y aplausos de los asistentes. Miraban a sus padres y veían a su padres felices, bueno las mujeres porque ambos hombre se encontraban llorando. Se miraron y caminaron hacia la recepción para el baile correspondiente, el corte del pastel, palabra de los padres de ambas y el comienzo de la fiesta. Donde la pareja de recién casados se divertían con su amigas de "μ's" que estuvieron siempre con ellas en todo momento. Cuando la fiesta termino ambas se dirigieron a su departamento y tuvieron su feliz noche de bodas. A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol pasaban por la ventana del cuarto Maki abrió lentamente los ojos y en su enfrente veía su mano sujetada con la mano de su ahora esposa donde resaltaba los anillos que ambas poseían.

- _"así que no era un sueño, estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido mi adorable Nico-chan, con esto ya voy cumpliendo uno de tus sueños y cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre. Además, de enseñarme como es desear lo importante que siempre es tener alguien a tu lado, donde pase de mi niñez solitaria ahora a tener mi esposa que no se va separar de mi"_ –pensaba Maki esbozando una sonrisa y besando la mano su esposa- TE AMO CON TODO MI SER YAZAWA NICO

-YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO MUCHO NISHIKINO MAKI –decía Nico sonriendo y algo soñolienta- pero recuerda que ahora es **Nishikino Nico** –haciendo un puchero

Ambas juntaron sus cabezas y dándose un beso

" _aún hay algo voy hacer por ti para que esta familia crezca Nico-chan y no descansare hasta lograrlo"_

* * *

 ** _especiales agradecimientos aquellos que pidieron continuación con energia XD y a todos a los que esta historia...muchas gracias_**

luzy -Mit. V .A - - ustedes hicieron que me inspire de nuevo


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Las demora que tengo es que la universidad esta ocupando mucho mi tiempo, ademas les cuento que en un curso estoy escribiendo una historia y se basa también en Love Live cuando termine el ciclo quizás lo cuelgue. Bueno para terminar agradecer a todos los que me siguen (en verdad no esperaba que varios me siguieran, si soy un poco negativo) y a los que han dejado su Reviews se les agradece el doble ya que sigo las recomendaciones que dan y son los que motivan a seguir.**

 **PD: los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Chapter 6: un avance hacia el deseo...

Ha pasado un año desde que Nico y Maki han contraído matrimonio, durante este tiempo no han podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas debido al trabajo de Maki en el hospital de su familia en el cual a veces se debía quedar a altas horas de la noche, donde solo llegaba a dormir. Aunque en los días libres de Maki que supuestamente debía pasar tiempo con Nico, en esos días la pelinegra tiene que trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. A pesar de todo esto el amor de ambas se tienen no desaparece. Durante este tiempo, Japón promovió la adopción para parejas de un mismo sexo. Nozomi y Eli entraron al proceso de adopción donde son aceptadas y consiguen tener a su nuevo miembro de familia. Nico miraba con cierta envidia a Nozomi y Eli ya que ella también quiere formar una familia junto a Maki. Por otro lado, Maki trata de dar todo para que el proyecto en el cual esta trabajando logre darse.

…

Anderson Hall (Inglaterra) es un profesor de Biología y Genética que planteo una teoría en base a las observaciones que hizo a otros animales; donde vio que algunas especies cuyo macho estaba ausente por ser pocos, las hembras podían reproducirse entre ellas producto de la evolución y adaptación de estos. Esto lo traslado a lo humanos y vio que era posible también una reproducción entre mujeres por medio de las células IPS, pero solo podían funcionar por medio de la tecnología. Takedo Takahashi es un científico que está involucrado en el estudio de células para creación de tecnología que facilite la manipulación de estas. Takahashi leyó el artículo de Hall y le envió una carta ofreciendo su ayuda para comprobar su teoría. Takahashi y Hall hicieron la creación y formulación en Japón, la tecnología es mejor en ese lugar, solo faltaba la realización en pruebas. Aquí es donde entra Maki ya que el profesor de universidad de la pelirroja es amigo del doctor Takahashi y este recomendó a Maki para su ingreso en el proyecto. La ultima integrante del equipo de investigación y desarrollo es Sara Bedoya (EEUU) que al igual que Maki fue recomendada para que participe en el proyecto.

-espero acabar esto rápido para poder irme –dijo Maki sentada mirando la pantalla de una laptop

-doctora Nishikino, se le llama a sala de pruebas –se escuchaba la voz de un joven desde un parlante-doctora Nishikino, por favor presentarse a sala de pruebas

Maki dejo de teclear y se levantó de su asiento para salir de la oficina donde se encontraba. Mientras Maki camina por un pasillo largo, un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, con poco pelo y bata blanca se acerca a la pelirroja.

-veo que también te llamaron, doctora Nishikino –dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras igualaba los pasos de la chica y le daba un folder con hojas- estos son los análisis de la última prueba que se hizo

-sabes bien que esa no es mi rama, profesor Hall –decía sin mirar al hombre y ojeando los documentos que le dio el hombre- sabe el motivo por el cual me llaman ahora

-Ni idea, pero para que la llamen es que debe ser una urgencia… –dijo el hombre- me sorprende que haya dado bastante tiempo por este proyecto que al parecer lo quieren cerrar

-Mientras haya posibilidades de hacerlo voy dar todo de mí. Aunque, no creo que lo cierren ya han pasado 6 meses desde que inicio

Ambas personas se pararon en una puerta que tenía el letrero "cuarto de pruebas". Abrieron la puerta y entraron a una habitación amplia donde poseía varios objetos en sus estantes al igual que algunas jaulas. En esta habitación, Maki y Hall se acercaron a dos personas que miraban una de las jaulas pequeñas.

-doctor Takahashi y doctora Bedoya, como están. Al parecer nos llamaron –decía Maki mientras se acercaban a ambas personas- que sucede

-oh, profesor Hall, Nishikino-san al parecer lo logramos- decía el hombre viejo con bata que poseía canas

-a que se refiere con eso –pregunto Hall cuando se pusieron al lado de las dos personas

-bueno al parecer la cirugía que hizo la doctora Nishikino hace cuatro meses ha dado frutos –dijo la mujer de tez morena y con cabello negro y largo mientras mira a Maki

Maki se acercó junto a Hall para dar un mejor vistazo a lo que se referían ambas personas. En una pequeña jaula se encontraba dos pequeñas ratoncitas blancas donde una es un poco más gordita que la otra. Tanto Maki como Hall se sorprendieron; Takahashi les pasó unas ecografías a ambas personas que se repusieron y comenzaron a mirar cuidadosamente.

-ya mandamos el informe de la prueba y nos han autorizado pasar al siguiente fase de prueba –dijo la doctora Bedoya

-entonces fue aceptado –dijo Maki mirando a la mujer

-esto es increíble pensé que no iba funcionar –decía sonriente Hall- esto es lo que planteaba

-es muy pronto decir que se logró pero ya es un gran avance y el proyecto si fue aceptado, por ahora es examinar a nuestra pequeña "Lily" como le va ir en esta etapa, si todo sale bien podemos hacer la prueba en humanos –decía el doctor Takahashi

-en verdad no espere que se lograra –decía Hall- por lo que veo en la ecografía es que son dos las crías que va a tener. Bueno gracias a todos por lograr este gran avance. La segunda fase de pruebas hay que hacerlo cuando antes

-doctora Nishikino mejor vaya a descansar sé que debe estar muy cansada. Tanto usted como la doctora Bedoya han trabajado mucho en la operación y en los análisis, a pesar de que no era su deber lo de los análisis –expreso el doctor Takahashi

-como desee, doctor Takahashi –decía Maki haciendo reverencia y pasando a retirarse

…

-no te preocupes acabo de llegar al departamento. Asegúrate de venir rápido que voy a cocinar espagueti con salsa de tomate

-iré inmediatamente, voy a colgar que voy a subir al carro. Nos vemos

-nos vemos y ten cuidado…te quiero mucho

-está bien. Yo también te quiero, Nico-chan

Nico colgó su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Ella se encuentra en el departamento sola, se dirige a la cocina. Saca de la alacena y refrigerador los insumos para comenzar a cocinar. Pasaron unas horas, Nico está por terminar de preparar la cena hasta que de momento es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, apaga todo para seguridad, además que solo esta para servir y camina hasta la puerta

-Ya voy –dice Nico- _¿Quién podrá ser? Maki debe llegar dentro de un poco más y ella tiene llave nunca tocaría la puerta_

Nico al abrir la puerta, inesperadamente fue recibida por unos brazos

-Nicocchi, a los tiempos –decía Nozomi mientras abrazaba fuerte a Nico

-Nozomi…me estas…asfixiando –pronunciaba Nico con falta de aire

Nozomi la soltó y Nico se alejó un poco para poder respirar

-Has venido hace poco así que no es un tiempo – decía agitada Nico

-lo siento, Nico –decía con una sonrisa Nozomi- Elicchi está subiendo

-no me digas que la dejaste con la bebé –pregunto Nico

-Elicchi tiene que aprender a cuidarla ya que ella no para mucho tiempo con ella

Eli llego, como si fuera invocada, con un bebé que se encuentra en sus brazos. Un poco cansada ya que está cargando un gran bolso que debe contener cosas para el cuidado de la bebé

-eres cruel Nozomi en dejarme con el bebé sola, además de subir con esto –decía Eli entrando por la puerta que está abierta- Oh, hola Nico. Como te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, pero tu estas casi muerta. Más bien entra puedes dejar la bolsa en ese mueble –decía Nico haciendo pasar y señalando el mueble- te traeré algo de agua

-muchas gracias Nico-chan. Nozomi podrías cargarla por favor

-está bien. Dámela con cuidado –decía Nozomi acercándose

Eli le entrego a la bebé, se acercó a Nico para recibir el vaso con agua y se sentó en uno de los muebles

-estuvo refrescante, Nico –decía la rubia dándole el vaso vacío, se paró para estar a lado de la pelimorado que se encontraba amantando a su bebé

-al parecer Eli-chan aún no se acostumbra a ser madre –menciona Nico mirando como Eli suspira

-Aun me cuesta pero Nozomi felizmente es buena en esto y puedo dedicarme al trabajo –decía Eli y dándole una sonrisa a su esposa

-Aunque me gustaría que Elicchi ayudara más –decía Nozomi haciendo un puchero- más bien. Nicocchi no has pensado en adoptar…

Nico se atoro ante lo dicho por su amiga y comenzaba a toser. Eli se acerca y le soba la espalda

-respira, Nico. Nozomi no digas cosas de mas –dice Eli ya cuando Nico se calma

-No te preocupes Eli. Solo me sorprendió lo dicho por Nozomi –dice Nico ya reponiéndose y sentándose- la verdad sobre eso…a mi si me gustaría, pero como estamos ahora creo que es muy pronto y además cuando quiero decirle a Maki, ella solo trata de cambiar el tema

-oh, entiendo. A mí también me costó en decirle a Eli para darse la adopción –dijo Nozomi mirando a Eli –y cuando se le dije a Eli, esta solo atinó a desmayarse cuando dije que quería un hijo

-¡NOZOMI¡ -dijo avergonzada Eli

-Eso es verdad y lo sabes Eli, pero me hizo feliz cuando acepto ya que quería hacer una familia con ella –dijo Nozomi cerrando los ojos y sonriendo- hicimos los papeles y con ello nos entregaron a nuestra pequeña Mei

Nozomi agarra a Mei y la levanta sonriéndole, haciendo que la pequeña también se ría, luego le da un pequeño abrazo. En esos momentos, la puerta se abre y Maki entra a la casa cansada y se sorprende al ver a Nico acompañada por Nozomi, Eli y la hija de estas dos Ayase Mei.

-bienvenida, Maki-chan –dijo sonriente Nozomi –ah Elicchi, puedes pasar el babero de Mei que está en el bolso

-Bienvenida, Maki –dijo Eli pasándole el babero a Nozomi y la pelimorado se la coloco a su bebé

-Hola…es una sorpresa verlas –dijo Maki

-no te preocupes solo venimos para pedirle algo a Nico –dijo Nozomi parándose

-a mi…qué sucede?

-bueno veras. Nozomi y yo pensamos si pudieras ser madrina de Mei

-nos gustaría mucho que aceptaras ya que eres una de la más cercana a nosotras

-wow –dijo Nico sorprendida- en verdad quieren que sea madrina de Mei. No lo se…quizás

-desde cuando Nicocchi dejo sus aires de grandeza –dijo Nozomi sonriendo

-Cállate, es solo… –dijo ruborizada Nico, luego puso sus manos en su cadera-…bueno creo que la gran Nico aceptara con gusto ser madrina de la pequeña Mei –termino diciendo Nico junto con una sonrisa

Las otras tres chicas solo se reían ante lo que hizo Nico.

-Nozomi puedo cargar a Mei –dijo Nico acercándose a la pelimorado

-esta bien Nico

Nozomi entrega a Mei a Nico., quien al recibirla solo la abraza y la levanta con ambos brazos. Nozomi se acerca a Nico para hablar. Maki mira con nostalgia la sonrisa de su amada esposa, cosa que no veía mucho tiempo

-Maki, como vas con el proyecto en el cual participas –pregunto Eli acercándose a la pelirroja

-ya entremos en fase dos y se espera ya la resolución en humanos –dijo Maki sin apartar la vista de Nico

-se que no le quieres decir a Nico nada sobre esto y de tu participación, a pesar que salio en periódico el proyecto, pero solo de dos personas. Pero, porque no adoptan primero luego…

-lo siento, Eli. Pero, quiero acabar con esto para poder formar mi familia con Nico

-Maki –dijo preocupada Eli- sabes que no podras escapar siempre de la pregunta

-lo se. Además, tu creías poder escapar de eso, pero al final terminaste cediendo

-tienes razón, pero no me arrepiento haber adoptado a Mei. Igual si logra el proyecto pienso tener otro con Nozomi. Además me gustaría que ella tenga alguien enquien apoyarse además de Nozomi y yo.

-haremos lo posible para que termine y se logre el objetivo –le dio una sonrisa a Eli

Después de unos minutos, Nico hizo que Eli y Nozomi se quedaran a cenar. Nozomi hizo dormir a Mei en un sofá para pudieran hablar bien con las demás. Comieron el plato favorito de Maki y se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de cosas triviales y cuando Eli vio la hora paso a despedirse ya que tiene trabajo y su esposa la sigue cogiendo a Mei sin despertarla. Nozomi y Eli se fueron junto ellas a la menor de la familia dejando a Nico y Maki solas en su departamento de nuevo. Nico se encontraba lavando el servicio y Maki se encuentra en la habitación cambiándose de ropa.

- _lo bueno es que ya se entró en la fase dos…solo un poco más, un poco más para poder hacer el sueño de Nico realidad_

Maki termina de cambiarse, baja a la sala y sienta en un sofá. Nico al ver a Maki se acerca a ella para entregarle una taza con café.

-aquí tienes Maki –dijo Nico dándole la taza a la pelirroja y sentándose al lado de ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Maki

-Nico, sé que quieres formar una familia y sobre eso yo… -decía Maki hasta que es interrumpida

-no te preocupes Maki –dijo Nico puso su mano donde esta el anillo de boda a la mano de Maki y mirándola a la cara- sé que es muy pronto ahora, pero por ti esperare que estés lista –finalizo con una sonrisa

Maki, puso la taza en la mesita de la sala, al escuchar esto comenzaba a soltar unas lágrimas, sujeto con fuerza la mano de Nico y acerco su rostro, a la vez que ponía su otra mano donde está su anillo en el rostro de su esposa acercándole hacia a ella, hasta darle un beso haciéndole recordar sus momentos cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Maki se separó y miró el rostro de Nico y junto su frente con la de su esposa.

-Me alegro que estés a mi lado y que me comprendas. Te amo mucho, Nico-chan

-Yo también te amo, Maki -decía Nico dandole un beso apasionado a su querida esposa

* * *

espero poner el siguiente mas pronto posible...


	7. Chapter 7

**hola a todos,un nuevo capitulo como regalo navideño jo,jo,jo,jo. Como siempre demore en traer el capitulo, pero aquí esta. Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen y ponen favorito tanto a la historia como a mi como autor. Los que dejan review el doble de gracias ya que con esos reviews hace a que me motive mucho más para escribir. Como siempre espero que dejen sus reviews ya sea para consejos de si esta bien o mal...todo es bienvenido.**

 **especiales saludos a Luzy y a Teddy Bear (si normal me puedes llamar NiNe-san, en realidad me gusta que me llamen asi) por todo lo que escriben. Algo muy importante: "FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FANFIC".**

 **PD: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sep.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lágrimas

Los medios de comunicación tanto de Japón como de otros países se encuentran expectantes a la salida de las dos personas que han logrado algo que hasta ahora se creía imposible. Las cámaras estaban en sus lugares, los periodistas sentados en sillas alistando sus preguntas y el estrado que contenía una pantalla blanca, una mesa larga, dos sillas, dos micrófonos y dos letreros, algunas personas acomodando el lugar o dando indicaciones para confirmar si está todo bien. Pasaron unos minutos y del lado derecho salieron dos personas. Cuando salieron y se dirigían a la mesa eran inundados de flashes. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos y un señor en terno se dirigía a los demás presentando a las dos personas. Los hombres sentados son Anderson Hall y Takedo Takahashi personas importantes y que trabajan en un proyecto que permite que dos mujeres puedan tener hijos por medio del desarrollo tecnológico para el uso de células IPS.

-muy bien señores. Lo que vamos a dar a conocer es el avance que hemos hecho hasta hoy. Doctor Takahashi –decía Hall dando una mirada a su lado

-Gracias, profesor Hall. Empezare diciendo que la tecnología que se desarrolló para el manejo de esto se logró rápidamente, el gran problema era en si pasarlo al huésped para poder producir la fecundación del ser viviente. Se tuvo problemas los primeros experimentos en las 3 muestras, se hizo ciertas modificaciones que logro el fruto con "Lily", una pequeña ratoncita, al quedar embarazada de "Katherine". Aquí es donde se da gracias a las dos cirujanas que nos apoyaron tanto en extracción de las células como a la fecundación. Después de este logro, se nos dio el permiso a dar el siguiente paso haciendo pruebas en perros y monos dando también frutos al quedar embarazadas. El tiempo de estudio en "Lily", "Kimi" y "Kerly" durante su embarazo es el objetivo de esta conferencia –se apagaron las luces, en la pantalla blanca se veían imágenes- con "Lily", que en su embarazo tuvo ciertos problemas pero logro dar a luz a su dos crías que nacieron fuertes y estables sin ninguna malformación o problema genético. Fueron un macho y una hembra donde comparten ambos ADN y crecen de forma saludable sin ningún problema. Mientras, las otras dos muestras también sus crías crecen de manera normal y sus embarazos no tuvieron tanto problemas como el de "Lily" –se pasaban en la pantalla, las imágenes de los otros animales y sus respectivos embarazos y crías, se termina y se prenden las luces - profesor Hall.

-este es el progreso que hemos hecho hasta ahora y con esto también anunciamos el proceso a la fase final que es la prueba en humanos, pero aun así vamos a esperar un poco para hacer algunas pruebas más para estar seguros y no perjudicar a las personas que se sometan al examen –suspiro Hall- bueno se tiene que agradecer a todo el equipo que trabajo con nosotros y un especial agradecimiento al profesor Takahashi por ser una de las personas quien me apoyo y a los gobiernos de Japón y EEUU por el financiamiento y paciencia que nos tuvieron en el momento de desarrollo del proyecto. Gracias

Al acabar de hablar, los presentes aplauden y el señor de la presentación sube al estrado

-ahora comenzamos con las rondas de preguntas –decía el presentador- por favor con el debido orden al preguntar. Decir su nombre, país y a que medio pertenece

…

-Maki, por qué cambias de canal? –Se quejaba Nico que se encontraba sentada en un mueble frente al televisor- se encontraba interesante la noticia

-a ti desde cuando te importa noticias como esta? –Dijo Maki mientras cambia de canales con el control remoto- creí que este tipo de cosas te eran muy aburridas

-eso es cierto –dijo Nico haciendo un puchero- pero desde que leí el artículo en el periódico, me ha interesado cómo va el progreso de ese experimento

-periódicos? Pero, a ti nunca te ha interesado leer un periódico por ser aburridos

-bueno…eso, es mentira –Nico vio la mirada de Maki-…no tienes razón. Pero, me entere por mi compañero de trabajo sobre esto y a partir de ahí comencé a seguir la noticia ya que es un experimento que me ayudaría –Nico se voltea y abraza a Maki por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de la pelirroja- porque podría así dar a luz al hijo de Maki-chan y eso me gustaría por eso no te presiono con lo de la adopción.

Maki se sonroja ante lo dicho por Nico y esta soba la cabeza de la pelinegra.

- _Nico es tan linda…ahhhh ya no aguanto_ –piensa Maki

Maki se saca a Nico de su abrazo dejando a la pelinegra confusa, camina dándose vuelta en el sofá hasta ponerse al frente de Nico. Nico queda sorprendido ante lo hecho por Maki.

-Maki…que pasa con esa mirada de una cazadora que acaba de encontrar a su presa? –dijo nerviosa Nico

Maki no dijo nada y comenzó a cargar a Nico como si fuera una princesa

-ahh…Maki que te sucede… -decía Nico tratando de zafarse de Maki

-Nico, lo siento. Lo que sucede es que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos -decía Maki sonrojada y comenzando a caminar- además, es tu culpa por decir cosas lindas y abrazarme de esa manera…así que vamos hacerlo por el tiempo perdido.

-espera Maki, no es que no quiera…pero…pero…mañana tengo trabajo temprano –decía Nico, mientras Maki camina- y sabes que lo hago porque mañana es cumpleaños de Mei y tenemos que estar presentes

Maki la ignoro, se paró en la puerta del cuarto

-eso no importa –dijo de manera seria

- _me olvido que cuando Maki quiere hacerlo ignora todo lo demás…a veces da miedo cuando hace eso_

Maki abre la puerta

-además la gran yazaw…digo la gran Nishikino Nico podrá con todo lo que tiene propuesto hacer, verdad? –dijo Maki de manera sonriente

-sabes que cada vez que usas mi nombre de casada…no puedo negarme a tus pedidos –decía Nico ya sin imponer fuerza y dejarse llevar- solo prométeme que no durara toda la noche al menos para que pueda descansar y no dormirme en el trabajo

-no lo prometo, como dije ha pasado bastante tiempo y hay que recuperar el TIEMPO PERDIDO, Nico-chan –dijo Maki con mucha énfasis al final

Nico soltó un grito de ayuda cuando Maki entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta

…

Maki se encuentra en el laboratorio viendo a "Lily" en su jaula junto con sus crías. Maki, que se encuentra sosteniendo una tabla de apuntes, mira más de cerca y escribe algunas cosas. Maki suspira y mira su reloj para saber la hora ya que tiene que recoger a Nico del trabajo para ir al cumpleaños de Ayase Mei, la hija de Nozomi y Eli, además Nico es la madrina de la pequeña. Pasan unos minutos, Maki escucha la puerta del laboratorio abrirse y ve entrar al doctor Takahashi y Hall. Ambas personas se acercan a Maki.

-Buenas, Maki –dijo Hall, al pararse al frente de pelirroja

-Nishikino-san, buenos días –dijo Takahashi parándose al lado de Hall

-buenos noches, qué les trae por aquí? –pregunto Maki, mientras deja su tabla de apuntes en una mesa cercana

-Iré de frente al grano. Maki, tu estas casada, cierto? –dijo Hall y Maki solo asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien. La persona con la que te casaste es una mujer, verdad?

-Si eso es verdad, pero a que quiere llegar con esa información –pregunta Maki- y como saben todo eso?

-la verdad lo supimos por la doctora Bedoya –dijo Takahashi- ella nos contó esto y lo quisimos confirmar con usted misma –cruza los brazos- la verdad es queremos que usted y su pareja sean las personas que se sometan a la prueba del experimento –Maki se quedó paralizada y Takahashi continuo hablando- no hemos conseguido voluntarias y la doctora Bedoya nos dijo que usted está casada con una mujer y que participa en el experimento con el fin de tener una familia.

-eso es verdad y es que mi esposa y yo queremos tener una familia, pero ser parte de las pruebas…no creo que quiera exponerla a los exámenes sin siquiera asegurar que no haya problemas –dijo Maki seriamente.

-tiene razón. Pero, se lo rogamos no tenemos personas para hacer las pruebas. Además, tú misma has visto como se desarrolló en otros animales y solo hemos tenido dos fracasos y fue el de los iniciales. De ahí, todo ha resultado de maravilla. Aparte, si funciona ya podrán tener al hijo que tanto desean –decía Hall con sonrisa- entonces que me dice, nos ayudara en el experimento.

-yo…yo…yo no sé –respondió dudosa Maki- sinceramente no estoy segura, pero definitivamente no quiero que mi esposa salga herida. Tengo miedo que algo salga mal y la pierda; sé que es el desea de ambas tener un hijo y eso hace que este un poco confundida ahora mismo –decía Maki mientras apoya una mano en su escritorio con una mirada perdida- les pediría que me den tiempo de pensarlo…el asunto salió de improviso y me tomo por sorpresa. Además, yo tengo que hablarlo con ella sobre esto. Me concederían ese tiempo de espera?

-lo entiendo. Pero, nos gustaría que la respuesta no pase de esta semana, igual no queremos presionarla ni nada de eso. Seguiremos buscando alternativas –decía el doctor Takahashi- profesor Hall retirémonos por ahora. Gracias por tu tiempo, Nishikino-san.

-muchas gracias y lamentamos haberla interrumpido, pero era necesario hablar de esto. Nos vemos, doctora Maki- decía Hall haciendo una reverencia al igual que Takahashi.

Ambos hombres se fueron de la oficina. Maki tomo asiento y suspiro, levanto su mirada hacia el techo.

- _eso si fue sorpresivo. Por un lado, me gustaría ayudar en el proyecto junto con Nico; además, eso conllevaría a que le diga sobre el experimento y mi participación donde ella me hará muchas preguntas y aceptara participar y poder tener nuestro hijo que tanto deseamos sin ningún problema. Eso me pone feliz. Pero, por otro lado, no diría nada y me negaría a modo de mentira. Me sentiría mal por ellos, hasta incluso podrían cancelar el experimento ya que no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar tiempo y dinero para buscar personas que se ofrezcan voluntariamente. Nico se ofrecería su ayuda si sale que se cancela por los medios y sabría de mi participación; se amargaría por haberla mentido_. –Piensa Maki, levanta sus manos a su cabeza y se rasca llena de frustración– Ahhhhhh, que podría hacer ante esta situación.

En ese momento, su celular se encuentra sonando. Maki reacciona y agarra su celular dando una mirada a la pantalla donde dice "Nico-chan". Maki contesta su celular.

-Sabes qué hora es? –Gritó Nico desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Maki alejara un poco el teléfono- supuestamente deberías estar hace 5 minutos aquí

Maki al escuchar eso, mira su reloj y vio que ya era tarde. Maki agarra las cosas que había alistado y sale de su oficina y comienza a correr.

-lo siento, Nico-chan. Ocurrió una emergencia y tuve que atenderla antes de salir. Ahora me encuentro saliendo de la cochera –dijo Maki mientras prendía el carro

-ya veo por ahora estas perdonada, así que solo apúrate y maneja con cuidado que te esperare –se escuchaba en el celular- estaré dentro del restaurante me das una llamada cuando llegues, entendido.

-está bien. Nos vemos dentro de poco –dijo Maki mientras maneja

-eso es todo, nos vemos

Maki cuelga el celular cuando Nico corto la llamada

- _en verdad esa conversación tomo más tiempo de los esperada, además de perderme en varios pensamientos_ –pensó Maki y suspiro de cansancio- creo que tendré que disculparme con ella

…

En la casa de la familia Ayase, la familia y amigas de ellas se encuentran celebrando el cumpleaños de la menor de la familia, Ayase Mei. Todas las miembro de "μ's", al igual que Tsubasa novia de Honoka (son la única pareja no casada, impedimento: ser Idols), a excepción de Kotori y Umi (se encuentran en Europa de vacaciones) están disfrutando de la pequeña reunión. Maki en un rincón ve a Nico jugando con la pequeña Mei, se queda mirando lo sonriente y feliz que se ve a su esposa con la pequeña.

-Maki, porque te quedas ahí parada? – decía Nozomi acercándose a la pelirroja

-Oh, Nozomi. No es nada –mira a Nozomi que se acercó con una charola y volvió la mirada a Nico

-se le ve contenta jugando con Mei, no es así? –Dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi- sé que quieres que sea una sorpresa, pero tienes que decirle a Nicocchi sobre el experimento. Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma

-A qué te refieres con eso –dijo Maki sorprendida ante lo dicho por la peli morado

-lo sabría con más certeza si leyera las cartas, pero en ti es fácil ver a través de tus expresiones. Ella se emociona con el experimento y solo la vez sin poder decirle que tú eres una de las colaboradoras y que lo haces por ella –decía Nozomi dejando la charola a un lado y ponerse al lado de Maki

-tienes razón –dijo Maki agachando la cabeza- Pero, ahora es diferente

-eh…que quieres decir con eso

-como sabes, ahora estamos en pruebas con humanos y el problema es que no hay voluntarios para realizar pruebas, además estamos contra el tiempo ya que nos están presionando por eso no nos darán más dinero

-eso no suena nada bien…entonces que planean hacer

-estamos entre la espada y la pared. Ahora, el punto principal de mis preocupaciones es que quieren que mi esposa; es decir, Nico-chan participe en el experimento –decía un poco irritada Maki

-ya veo. Estas en un gran dilema, ya has pensado en algo –decía seriamente Nozomi

-planeaba no involucrarla pero el experimento se cancelería, ella se enteraría el cierre y motivo y ofrecería su ayuda inmediatamente y se enteraría de mi participación y el otro decirle para que participe –dijo Maki mirando a Nozomi- qué harías Nozomi?

-sinceramente no tendría idea, pero se algo, ella se ve que quiere ayudar al experimento ya que lo ve como una forma de poder tener ese bebé que tanto desea y tuyo todavía –dice Nozomi y luego hace una sonrisa- deberías contarle todo y hablar con ella sobre ese tema

-ya veo…gracias Nozomi. Eres una gran amiga –decía Maki

-Para eso estoy –sonreía Nozomi- Vamos con las demás

Nico seguía jugando con Mei y a su lado están Honoka, Hanayo, Rin y Eli. Maki y Nozomi se acercaron al igual que Tsubasa. Pasaron las horas, las chicas se dedicaron a hablar de varias cosas, Nico jugaba mucho con Mei al igual que Nozomi. Eli y Hanayo se acercaron a hablar con Maki que la observaban distraída.

-…Y por eso estoy en ese dilema –dijo Maki suspirando.

-estas enfrascada en un dilema –dijo Eli poniendo su dedo pulgar en su boca- creo que deberías hablarlo con Nico-chan

-estoy de acuerdo con Eli –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, Hanayo- es lo mejor tanto para ti como para ella.

-entiendo…tratare de decirlo –dijo Maki con la cabeza hacia abajo

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dijo Eli sonriendo y agarrando el hombro de Maki

Nico mira a lo lejos como su esposa habla con Eli y Hanayo, observa que Maki se encuentra decaída y hace que se preocupe por ella.

- _que le ocurrirá a Maki-chan y que tanto hablara con las otras_ –pensaba Nico

-Nicocchi sucede algo- pregunto Nozomi viendo lo distraída que estaba su mejor amiga

-nada, nada solo me acorde de algo de hace mucho –dijo con una sonrisa disimulada Nico

-está bien

…

Acabo la fiesta de Mei y los Ayase se despidieron de las personas que pasaban a retirarse. Maki decidió llevar en su auto a Hanayo y Rin hasta dejarle cerca de su casa. Las dejaron y despidieron, para irse a su hogar.

-Maki, te sucede algo-dijo Nico que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto

-a que te refieres –dijo Maki nerviosa

-a lo que me refiero es que hoy día estuviste muy distraída y preocupada con algo, por eso preguntaba si te sucedía algo –dijo Nico mirando a Maki que se encontraba manejando

-se nota que me conoces mucho –Maki suspira- cuando lleguemos al departamento hablaremos mejor, te parece?

-está bien

…

Maki se encuentra en la mesa sentada y en su frente se encuentra Nico. Maki tiene que decirle a Nico, pero no encuentra manera de cómo decirlo, su garganta está seca, quiere decir pero su boca no se mueve. Nico como Maki se esfuerza en soltar las palabras, pero no encuentra manera. Nico sabe que cada vez que Maki se encuentra de esa forma es que quiere decir algo muy importante y no encuentra palabras, además de presionarse a ella misma para soltar las palabras.

-Maki si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas. No creas que estoy presionando –dijo Nico tratando de calmar a Maki

-no es eso…no sé qué decir…digo si se…pero, pero…por qué es tan complicado esto –se rascaba la cabeza Maki

-Maki, solo cálmate. No te esfuerces, entendido –dijo Nico con una sonrisa, mientras Maki la ve y baja sus brazos calmándose- ya otro día puedes decirme, por ahora vamos a descansar.

-Nico –Maki presiona su puño- Nico, la verdad es que yo estado apoyando en el experimento de reproducción entre mujeres.

Maki se puso roja después de haberlo dicho, pero era ahora nunca decirle

-Maki-chan –miro seriamente, Nico- deja de decir tonterías

-eh

-te he dicho que no mientas, que eres muy mal mintiendo –dijo con una sonrisa, Nico

-eh…Nico-chan lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, no estoy mintiendo –dijo Maki preocupada de que Nico no le crea

-pruébalo

-pruébalo?

-si apoyas dicho experimento tienes que tener pruebas, no? –dijo Nico con los brazos cruzados y cerrando un ojo

-pruebas dices… -Maki se encuentra pensando unos momentos- _pruebas en sí, no tengo aquí en el departamento ya que todo lo dejo en la oficina_ –Nico mira a Maki quien está concentrada en ella misma- _tiene que haber algo para que me crea, pero se ve mona como está ahora. Ah, que linda esta…no, Maki concéntrate…uhmmm, ha ya recordé_ –Nico aquí tengo la prueba

Nico mira como Maki se para y se va al cuarto. Pasa unos segundos, Maki sale del cuarto con una foto, camina y se le entrega a Nico. Nico recibe la foto confundida, observa y la imagen de la foto se ve a Maki con su bata blanca parada junto a otras personas también con batas blanca (entre las personas en la foto aparecen Hall, Takahashi y Sara). Nico se sorprende al ver dos personas que vio en la televisión.

-estos dos son lo que salieron en las noticias y periódicos –dijo Nico asombrada- …tú también sales al lado de ellos…wow…eso quiere decir que de verdad has estado participando en este experimento, pero desde cuándo? –pregunto curiosa Nico

-sobre eso….este…recuerdas cuando comencé a llegar tarde a casa –dijo Maki asustada

-recuerdo que llegabas tarde desde un mes antes que nos casáramos… -Nico hizo una pausa y con una reacción algo molesta-…espera todo este tiempo has estado metida en esto y no me lo contaste, sabes que a veces creía que me estabas engañando o que te metías en problemas…me preocupabas mucho sabes

-lo siento mucho…quería que fuera una sorpresa cuando el experimento este acabado, planeaba contártelo –dijo Maki apenada bajando su cabeza

Nico se acerca y sujeta de la barbilla a Maki levantando su rostro para que le mire a los ojos

-sabes que es imposible para mí enojarme contigo –decía Nico mientras con ambas manos sujeta el rostro de Maki- así que no te deprimas, entendido?

Maki asintió con la cabeza y cogió las manos de Nico y acerco más su rostro para depositar un tierno beso. Maki siempre era débil cada vez que besaba a la pelinegra; el sentir sus labios era lo más placentero para ella y sumergirse en un montón de sentimientos agradables mientras la acerca ma a su cuerpo y comienza abrazarla. Pero, se estaba olvidando, el motivo por el cual le está diciendo todo esto a su esposa antes. Maki se separa de Nico, estando un poco agitada para recuperar aliento.

-Nico, la razón por la que te dijo todo sobre el experimento… -dijo Maki mirando los ojos de la pelinegra, hasta que esta la interrumpe

-lo hiciste porque ya no quieres tener secretos ante tu linda y adorada esposa –dijo Nico con una sonrisa e inflando su pecho

-no es eso…bueno algo es cierto. Pero, la verdad es que…ah… -decía Maki sobándose la cabeza, de nuevo tenía dificultades para decirlo

-Tranquilízate, Maki. Solo dilo con lo primero que te llegue en mente –decía Nico sujetando la mano de Maki y ella sintió confianza al ver a Nico y suspiro.

-la razón por la te cuento ahora del experimento es porque me han pedido que tú seas parte de el experimento –dijo Maki ya seriamente

-entiendo, pero en que podría ayudar yo…no sé nada de ciencia

-no serás una participante en el laboratorio sino quieren que seas la persona que colabore para hacerle las pruebas –decía Maki mordiendo un poco su labio ya que prácticamente le está pidiendo a Nico que sea el conejillo de indias del experimento- ya que no hay voluntarias y estamos contra el tiempo, me pidieron si mi esposa podría someterse a las pruebas

-uhm…en verdad es muy complicado que yo participe –decía Nico mientras que su mano está en su barbilla a modo de pensamiento- supuestamente de quien insertarían las células en mi cuerpo

-ah…acaso preguntas algo totalmente notorio –dijo sorprendida Maki- las células serian mías, sino fuera eso no dejaría que mi esposa se embarace de cualquiera. Si el bebé no es mío no aceptaría la propuesta, no crees

Nico comenzó a reírse, dejando a Maki sonrojada después de pensar todo lo que ha dicho

-jejejeje…solo bromeaba contigo. Pero, es bueno saber lo importante que soy para ti –decía sonriente Nico y un poco ruborizada- Maki si funciona, cosa que lo aseguro, podremos ser madres biológicas ya no adoptaríamos, por fin podría tener el hijo de mi amada Maki-chan…estoy muy emocionada, claro que participare con tal de ayudar a mi adorable esposa.

-Nico –mira Maki a Nico como sonreía- _en verdad no me gustaría que participaras ya que es peligroso y eso me mantiene preocupada, pero al igual que tú hacerme la idea de tener un hijo contigo me hace muy feliz_ –pensaba Maki- bueno Nico entonces mañana iremos a confirmar ante los doctores tu participación –Nico solo asintió con la cabeza

…

Maki y Nico se encuentran sentadas en una oficina en el centro donde se realiza el experimento. En un principio Maki le enseño su oficina a Nico donde ella opera antes de llegar a esta oficina perteneciente al doctor Takahashi. Pasan unos segundos, la puerta se abre y con eso dos hombres entran; las dos chicas se levantan y hacen una reverencia, solo uno responde de la misma manera. Los dos hombres son Takahashi y Hall, hombres que Nico solo vio por televisión y que ahora los tenía al frente poniéndose nerviosa.

-Así que ella es tu esposa Maki –decía Hall mirando a Nico hasta que se percata que la pelirroja lo mira con odio y que en cualquier momento lo va golpear- eh, bien vamos directo al punto, pero antes yo soy el profesor Hall y la persona a mi lado es el doctor Takahashi. Ambos estamos en el experimento que creemos Maki te habrá contado.

-mucho gusto, soy Nishikino Nico. Si Maki me conto más o menos que se encuentra el desarrollo, además sigo el experimento por los medios de comunicación

-Muy bien…siguiente pregunta Nico sabes el motivo por el cual estas ante nosotros

-si me lo dijeron es para la realización del experimento en personas –Nico miro a Maki y sujeto su manos- Maki me conto el interés y vengo para decir que pueden contar conmigo. Además sé que estoy en buenas manos así que no habrá ningún problema. Lo único que pido es que no salgan nuestros rostros ni nombres en algún medio de comunicación ya que queremos mantener nuestra privacidad

-Muy bien. Te agradecemos con anticipación por aceptar nuestro pedido, Nico-san –dijo Takahashi y luego miro a Maki- y a usted también Nishikino-san. Además, disculpa por los problemas que podemos causar, pero no teníamos voluntarios y no nos quedó de otra que pedirle a su esposa, Nishikino-san

-no se preocupe doctor. Usted sabía mis motivos por el cual le estaba dedicando al desarrollo del experimento –dijo Maki con una sonrisa.

-muy bien. La operación se realizara dentro de dos días, primero hoy le haremos solo unos análisis tanto a Nico como a usted para poder trabajar, además de extraer su células IPS, Nishikino-san. Solo lo haremos de rutina para que no haya problemas así que no se preocupe Nico-san.

-estaré en sus manos doctor Takahashi y también del profesor Hall –dijo Nico sin soltar la mano de Maki que la sujeta con fuerza

-Recuerda que estaré a tu lado en todo momento –dijo Maki sonriendo a su esposa

-muy vamos hacerlo una vez. Por aquí, por favor –dijo Hall señalando con su mano a la puerta

Maki y Nico se pararon y salieron por la puerta yendo por donde Hall les indicaba, detrás de ellas Hall y Takahashi les sigue. Durante el día solo hicieron un chequeo médico a Nico al igual que a Maki para ver que ninguna tuviera defensas bajas ya que la operación es muy fuerte y tener defensas bajas o algo enfermedad por simple que fuera sería perjudicial, ninguna de ellas tuvo problemas. Nico termino los procesos médicos antes que Maki ya que la pelirroja será sometida a una prueba adicional que era la extracción de las células IPS. Unas horas después, Maki se encuentra en una habitación echada en una cama de hospital. La puerta suena y se abre, quien entra por la puerta es Nico, camina hasta sentarse en una silla que está al lado de Maki.

-cómo te sientes –pregunto Nico sujetando la mano de su esposa

-bien, solo un poco débil por la extracción; según me dijeron dentro de unas horas me darán alta ya que solo necesitaba descanso, así que no necesitas preocuparse, más bien cómo te fue a ti –dijo Maki entrelazando su dedo con la mano que la sujetaba

-todo bien, me dijeron solo falta la operación y ya podre tener el hijo de Maki –dijo sonriente Nico a Maki

-será nuestro hijo, solo dos días más para poder y como te dije estaré a tu lado en todo momento durante la operación –dijo Maki besando a Nico

-eso ya lo sé –dijo Nico al separarse de Maki- dentro de dos días será el día

…

Dos días después, Nico se encuentra con Nozomi en su casa mientras juegan con Mei. Nico está emocionada y nerviosa ya que es el día donde se sometería a la prueba. Nozomi decidió salir de su casa para acompañar a su mejor amiga hasta antes de que se vaya junto con Maki a la operación.

-Vuela, vuela hasta el infinito y más allá –decía Nico levantando a Mei y haciendo que esta sonriera- vas a llegar muy alto

-se nota que estas muy emocionada, Nicocchi –dijo Nozomi mientras observa a la pelinegra que juega con Mei- Mei siempre se pone contenta cada vez que venimos aquí, a veces siento que te quiere más que a mí

-te quejas por las puras –dijo Nico bajando a la pequeña y haciendo que gatee por la casa, mientras se acerca a Nozomi- solo que estas ocupada con las deberes de tu hogar además de que trabajas en el templo. Además, aquí puede jugar conmigo ya que estoy libre.

-aun no puedo creer que tan rápido te dieran permiso en tu trabajo –dijo Nozomi mientras levantaba a Mei que se acerca a ella y la sienta en su pierna.

-bueno, al enterarse en lo que voy a participar me dio autorización, además mis compañeros me desearon buenas suerte y enloquecieron por lo que me iba a involucrar –dijo Nico con una sonrisa que se avergonzaba cada vez que recordaba cómo se comportaron en su trabajo al enterarse lo que iba hacer

-se notan que te quieren en tu trabajo. Tus padres como tomaron el hecho.

-mi madre solo me aconsejo y hablo sobre el parto –Nico se tensaba y recuerda las cosas que le dijo su madre y por lo que iba pasar-…mientras mi papá enloqueció hasta desmayarse

Nozomi sonríe ante lo que cuenta su amiga, Mei da un bostezo y se acurruca en Nozomi.

-parece que tiene sueño. Mejor me voy retirando ya que Maki debe estar esperándome preocupada –dijo Nico mientras se paraba al igual que Nozomi

-me sorprende que aun con el tiempo que tienen juntas siga siendo una poseedora y desesperada –decía Nozomi mientras carga a Mei y acompaña a Nico a la puerta

-lo sé pero eso lo hace linda a ella…adiós y cuídate, Nozomi. Adiós Mei –decía Nico

-Adiós, Nico y suerte en todo momento –decía la peli morado mientras movía la mano de Mei en señal de despedida-…di adiós, a tu madrina Mei

Mei hizo un balbuceo como forma de decir adiós y Nico se retiró hacia su departamento

…

Nico llego al departamento donde Maki la esperaba con un bolso.

-todo listo, solo prepárate para irnos –dijo Maki

-ok

Después de una hora. Maki y Nico se fueron en el carro de Maki en dirección al centro donde se realizara la operación. Maki se encontraba un poco nerviosa

-la nerviosa aquí debo ser yo y no tú sabes –dijo Nico al Maki

-ya lo sé, pero igual siento mucha tensión al saber que harás la prueba aun cuando no todavía un resultado anterior –dijo la pelirroja mirando a los ojos de Nico

-no me preocupo mucho ya que confió mucho en las personas encargadas y en ti –sonreía Nico

Maki sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Maki estaciono el auto a las afueras del centro de Ciencias Tecnológicas, Biológicas y Ecológicas. El centro es un edificio de cuatro pisos donde se realizan diferentes pruebas y estudios en Japón en el ámbito de las ciencias. Maki y Nico entran por la puerta principal donde le esperaba la compañera de Maki llamada Sara Bedoya quien pide a la pareja que la siga hacia el lugar donde se realizara la operación.

-todo está preparado, Nico-san –decía la doctora Sara mientras camina junto a Nico y Maki- tenemos todo listo para comenzar la operación

-de acuerdo, gracias por todo lo que hacen –dijo Nico

-no se preocupe todo es gracias a usted y a Maki-san por ofrecer como voluntarias –dijo Sara con una sonrisa

-Sara y el doctor Takahashi estarán a cargo de la operación son personas capaces, además yo también estaré presente.

-sobre eso Maki-san, el doctor Takahashi pidió que usted este en la parte de observación junto con el profesor Hall para los apuntes de los análisis.

-espera…que? Pero otras veces… -Maki se sobresalta sobre lo que acaba de oír- tendré que hablar con el doctor Takahashi sobre esto. No puede hacerte esto.

Nico veía la reacción eufórica de Maki al enterarse que no estará presente en la operación. Ella no entendía bien en que consiste el otro rol, pero cree que debe haber una justificación. Con esa idea, Nico se acerca a Maki y la agarra del brazo.

-tranquila Maki-chan. Todo debe tener una razón, aunque no estés en el mismo lugar igual estarás a mi lado –decía Nico con una sonrisa haciendo que Maki se tranquilizara

-Nico…lo siento, Sara-san por mi reacción

-no te preocupes, entiendo tu reacción. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así –dijo Sara volteando y siguiendo el camino junto con la pareja.

…

-Nozomi, que estás haciendo –pregunto Eli que está cargando a su hija

-solo busco mis cartas, tengo una suposición que quiero confirmarla –dijo Nozomi mientras mueve unas cajas del armario de su cuarto- ah, aquí están

Nozomi enseña el mazo de cartas tarot a la rubia. Después, la peli morada camina hasta la sala y se sienta en una silla, barajea las cartas, las coloca en la mesa y parte en a mitad la baraja.

-hace mucho tiempo no te veía consultando a las cartas. Que suposición tienes para hacer la consulta al destino o futuro –decía la rubia a su esposa que escogía una de las mitades

-lo que sucede es que algo me tiene preocupada sobre Nicocchi –decía seriamente Nozomi

-Nico?...uhm, verdad hoy es la operación de Nico. Eso te tiene preocupada, estoy segura que va estar bien después de todo se encuentra con Maki y especialistas en el caso, no creo que le pase nada malo –dijo Eli dejando a Mei en la sala junto a unos juguetes y acercándose a su esposa

-eso lo sé. Pero, esta sensación no sale de mi mente y quiero comprobarlo

Nozomi saca la primera carta de la baraja y lo coloca en un costado. Nozomi da un suspiro y cierra los ojos para concentrarse. Nozomi en general cuando usa sus cartas tarot sus predicciones eran acertadas, en sus tiempos de Idols ayudo mucho al grupo para ver qué rumbo tomaban, casi siempre y digo "casi" porque el día de hoy ella quiere estar equivocada. Nozomi abre sus ojos y voltea la carta, al ver la carta que era se da con una sorpresa que hace que se tensione

-Nozomi, no entiendo mucho sobre las cartas tarot –dijo la rubia sorprendida al igual que su esposa- pero tengo entendido que esa carta es señal de peligro

-eso es verdad Elicchi, pero no creo que eso sea la verdadera carta –decía Nozomi mirando a Eli con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero en el fondo está asustada- _es imposible la carta de la calavera salió boca arriba, eso es representación de perdición. No creo que sea posible que Nicocchi esté en peligro, espero que solo sea un error._

Nozomi hizo el mismo procedimiento un par de veces más para confirmar y siempre salía la misma carta. Nozomi ya comenzaba a desesperarse y Eli se preocupaba como se estaba tensionando su esposa y la sujeto de los hombros para calmarla

-debo estar en un error no es posible que esa carta salga en el destino de Nicocchi –Nozomi pego un grito de frustración a lo que Eli solo le dedico un abrazo. A lo lejos Mei mira como su madre se agarra la cabeza y su otra madre la está abrazando.

…

Nico se encuentra con una bata de hospital y recostada en una camilla, su cuerpo tiene distintos electrodos, mayormente en su cabeza, brazo y pecho, que están conectadas a distintas máquinas con pantalla solo para presentar seguramente su ritmo cardiaco y otras cosas más que para ella es muy compleja, además tiene un mascarilla transparente con tuvo blanco que cubre su boca y nariz. Nico será parte del experimento que asegura que es posible una reproducción entre mujeres donde le insertaran las células IPS de Maki en su interior para que quede embarazada; resulto en otros animales y solo queda probarlos en humanos que no tenía voluntarios hasta que Hall y Takahashi le pidieron a Maki que Nico participara y ambas aceptaron. Volviendo con Nico, ella se encuentra un poco nerviosa como estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar. Quedan pocos segundos para que comiencen la operación. Maki aparece acercándose a su esposa

-cómo te sientes, Nico-chan? –decía Maki poniendo su dedos en el cabello de Nico

-un poco nerviosa. Pregunta me va doler? –dijo Nico

-no te preocupes. Te darán un gas para que duermas y puedan hacer todo sin que sientas algún dolor –dijo Maki con una sonrisa

-eso me asusta –dijo Nico incomoda- quiero salir, quiero irme. Ayuda

-silencio tonta. Estaré a tu lado en todo momento –dijo Maki agarrando la mano de la pelinegra- te lo prometo

-lo juras –dijo Nico entrelazando sus dedos con lo de Maki y sujetando fuerte- estarás a mi lado en todo momento. No me soltaras verdad

-lo juro, pero tendré que soltarte la mano para cuando inicien la operación aunque la mantendré sujetada hasta que quedes dormida –decía Maki colocando su otra mano para sujetar la mano de Nico

-mientras estés conmigo no importa…eres…la…pers-…qu-…a…mo –decía entrecortado Nico debido al gas que le aplican que entra por el tubo de su mascarilla haciendo que cayera dormida profundamente.

-yo también te amo Nico-chan –dijo Maki dando un beso en la frente de su esposa

-empezaremos la operación de una vez –dijo Sara apareciendo detrás de ella

-de acuerdo –dijo Maki soltando la mano de Nico y retirándose

-no te preocupes Maki. Haremos que todo sea posible

-solo trátenle bien, por favor

Maki se retira y en eso entra el doctor Takahashi junto a otras personas, él observa a Maki y ella le asiente con la cabeza y él asiente pasando junto las personas a entrar. La operación da comienzo a cargo de Sara y Takahashi. Maki desde otra habitación se encuentra observando en un enorme espejo de vidrio como comienza la operación en Nico. Maki a su lado tiene distintas pantallas que muestran imágenes de la operación desde distintos lado y otras que indican el ritmo cardiaco, etc. Pasan unos 8 minutos, Maki junto con otras tres personas se encuentran dando indicaciones o pidiendo informes ya que ellos pueden oír lo que van diciendo los que se encuentran en las pantallas.

-inserción de células IPS en proceso, camino a fecundación del óvulo –se podía oír en el cuarto en el que se encuentra Maki

-examinando datos. Introducción satisfactoria. Ritmo cardíaco estable junto a otros signos vitales –decía un joven que se encuentra al lado de Maki

-muy bien. Todo en orden por ahora doctor –decía Maki en un micrófono para que la oyeran en la habitación donde están operando a Nico- todo se encuentra bien encaminado

Maki sonreía, no ocurrido ningún problema y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las células llegaran a cumplir su objetivo. Todo esto está en la cabeza de Maki que lo expresaba con una sonrisa. Después de unos segundos suena una alarma en una de las pantallas, dando escalofrió recorriera en el cuerpo de Maki.

-que está sucediendo? –grito Maki al joven que se encontraba a su lado

-su corazón está latiendo de manera lenta de un momento a otro…no sabemos qué pasa? –dijo el joven muy nervioso

-doctor Takahashi que está sucediendo- grito Maki por el micrófono con signos de preocupación y desesperación

-su cuerpo está sometiéndose a mucha presión al parecer la está debilitando mucho –dijo Takahashi de manera segura y calmada- por si acaso traigan el electroshock

-ya oyeron lleven el equipo rápido –dijo con fuerza Maki a las personas que se encontraban con ella- _vamos Nico-chan, no me hagas esto ahora_

-doctora, la estamos perdiendo, la estamos perdiendo –decía el joven viendo la pantalla del televisor- tenemos que aplicar rápido. Nishikino-san…Nishikino-san…Nishikino-san

Maki se encuentra desconsentida al oír las palabras del joven ayudante tanto que sale de su lugar y camina hasta el gigantesco vidrio donde veía que se comenzaban a desesperar. Se escuchan voces tanto de las personas que están con Maki como las que están en la operación de Nico. Maki parada comienza a derramar lágrimas mientras mira como le aplican el electroshock a Nico. El sonido que indicada los latidos del corazón van comenzando a sonar cada vez menos hasta que se queda en un sonido agudo que suena de manera continua. La pantalla que indica los latidos se mantiene en un sola raya. Maki al oír este sonido, sabe lo que indica y presiona sus puños comenzando a golpear el vidrio resistente y entre lágrimas, suelta un grito de dolor.

-Nico-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… –grita Maki de manera dolorosa y cayendo al suelo poco a poco de una forma lenta

* * *

 **lo siento por esa parte.**

 **el siguiente capitulo tratare de que salga antes de fin de año**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo (como siempre demorándome). Ya me disculpe en el anterior capitulo por lo que sucedido asi que solo puedo decir que no me arrepiento, ademas de ser el capitulo que mas reviews he recibido (se quita una lagrima). Asi que agradecimientos a todos por dejar sus reviews (espero que sigan dejando así sean negativos y positivos, todos son bienvenidos eso me ayuda a escribir). Ahora, algo interesante quiero colocar como un capitulo especial que dejare que ustedes escojan cual ira primero que son de estas dos opciones: "un dia con Mei" de Nozomi y Eli o "dando un gran paso" de Honoka y Tsubasa dejen en los comentarios su opción.**

 **PD: los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Chapter 8: Buenos días

En el hospital Nishikino, una pelinegra se encuentra en una habitación iluminada donde esta postrada en una cama de este hospital; ella se encuentra conectada a un respirador artificial y una pantalla donde se ve su ritmo cardíaco y demás signos vitales. A su lado se encuentra parada una chica pelirroja que se la queda observando, esta chica tiene una bata blanca y en sus manos se encuentran una tabla donde están enganchados unas ecografías donde se muestra un feto de alrededor de cuatro meses. La pelirroja estira la mano donde se aprecia un anillo de casada para mover los cabellos de la pelinegra y depositar un beso en la frente de esta por un rato y luego se separa. La puerta suena y entra un hombre un poco alto, que posee también una bata y tiene pequeñas canas, el hombre rodea alrededor de los 40, pero se sigue viendo joven. El hombre, que tiene los mismos ojos que la pelirroja, se acerca hasta pararse al lado de la pelirroja.

-Maki deberías ir a descansar ya vas dos días sin dormir –dijo el hombre agarrando el hombro de la pelirroja

-creo que tienes razón, papá. Pero, también me gustaría quedarme aquí a su lado, no quiero alejarme de ella y de mi hija –decía Maki sin apartar la mirada hacia la pelinegra- quiero que cuando ella despierte, la primera que vea sea a mí y quiero contarle que se logró que pronto podremos ser madres, que solo faltan cinco meses para eso –Maki comenzó a botar a lágrimas.

-Maki – dijo el hombre que es padre de Maki mientras la abrazaba- anda al cuarto de descanso. Duerme un poco y luego vienes

Maki solo asintió con la cabeza, se separo de su padre y se retiró de la habitación yéndose al lugar donde le indico su padre. La habitación tiene particularidad de solo poseer tres camas pero estas camas no tienen algo para taparse ya que su uso es solo para echarse a descansar. Maki se echa en la cama que da a la ventana donde le dan los rayos del sol y cierra sus ojos para entrar inmediatamente en un sueño profundo.

…

-Nico-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Maki pego un grito cayendo poco a poco mientras se mantenía un sonido agudo constante en el cuarto. Maki llora fuertemente era imposible para ella que Nico se muriera, no lo puede creer que el ser que más preciado para ella le fuera a dejar. En la habitación, se escuchaba las voces de los doctores que se encuentran en la otra habitación atendiendo a su esposa: "denle una carga más fuerte", "signo vitales, no hay respuestas", "vamos, vamos, vamos, súbele un poco más de energía". Maki se pone de pie y sale del cuarto donde está ante el llamado de su joven ayudante; Maki se va corriendo y llega a la puerta donde se está realizando la operación, con toda fuerza golpea la puerta con ambas manos haciendo que se abrieran abruptamente y ella entrara al cuarto estando un poco agitada. Maki ve al grupo de doctores que rodean la camilla, pasa a ir ahí, pero es detenida por un par de médicos que la vieron entrar

-Nishikino-san no debería estar aquí –decía uno de los médicos mientras la sujetaba de un brazo

-regrese a la otra habitación, Nishikino-san –decía el otro que sujetaba el otro brazo de Maki

Mientras los dos médicos sujetaban a Maki, ella solo gritaba: "déjenme", "a un lado, quiero ayudar a Nico-chan", se repetía esto varias veces. Continúa el sonido agudo de la máquina, los médicos se estaban resignando.

-Suéltenla –grito Takahashi- ella merece ayudar, después de todo estamos salvando a la persona que ama, además requerimos mucha ayuda.

Ante esto, los médicos quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Maki que se calló; soltaron a Maki y ella se apresuró a juntarse con los otros médicos.

-cuál es la situación aquí y que sea rápido –dijo Maki comenzando analizar

-al momento de la introducción de las células IPS, hizo que su cuerpo cayera en este estado –dijo uno de los médicos

-ha pasado un minuto, nos quedan un minuto y medio para reanimarla si no se hace en ese tiempo todo está perdido –dijo otro médico

\- el ultimo electroshock fue de 2000 –dijo Sara que también estaba en la operación

-ya veo –dijo Maki- nos van quedando un minuto. Hanazama dime cuando falta para que las células fecunden en su totalidad

-un minuto a más tardar –se oyó desde un parlante la voz que se encuentra en la otra habitación

El sonido agudo aún se mantenía, Maki se encontraba fastidiada por ese sonido, miro a Nico que se encontraba como si estuviera profundamente dormida. Maki no pudo aguantar y tomo la mano de su esposa y con un suspiro para calmarse ante toda la presión que sentía, se puso seria.

- _siempre estaré a tu lado y no dejare que nada te pase. Te amo mucho, Nico-chan_ –Maki recordaba las palabras que siempre le decía a su esposa- _ahora o nunca te protegeré, sé que es egoísta pero te quiero a mi lado, aun no tienes el derecho de dejarme viuda y cuando lo superemos tendremos a nuestro hijo no importa que_

…

Eli mira como Nozomi se encuentra en la mesa sufriendo; sus cartas tarot se encuentran esparcidas por la mesa. Eli que tiene su celular en la mano, lo cierra y se acerca por detrás de Eli

-Maki no contesta –dijo Eli, un poco débil- seguro aún se encuentran operando, por eso no contesta su celular. Ni que decir de Nico

-seguro que ha pasado lo que las cartas dicen, seguro le pasó una cosa muy mala a Nico –dijo entre lágrimas Nozomi

Eli se sorprendió de que su esposa no usara "-cchi" que siempre usa, la peli morada debe estar muy dolida

-es verdad que tus predicciones siempre han acertado, pero no creo que hayan acertado esta vez –Eli tratando de apoyarla de apoyarla

.no crees que haya acertado? –Dijo Nozomi seriamente mientras se paraba- siempre he acertado, en especial cuando se trata de Nico siempre estado pendiente de ella desde que la conocí. Predije que el club de Idols perdería sus miembros en el inicio, predije sobre el amor de Nico con Maki, predije lo que iba suceder a Nico cuando tuvo problemas con Maki y predije que se iba casar con Maki. Todas esas predicciones fueran acertadas. TODAS, así que no creo que me haya equivocada ahora –grito Nozomi enojada e irritada, mientras sujeta los hombros de Eli

-yo…yo…yo…lo siento, Nozomi –dijo cabizbaja Eli

Nozomi al ver como se puso Eli, se dio cuenta lo que ha hecho y se separo

-disculpa me Eli…es solo que Nico es como una hermana para mí y tener la idea que algo terrible le pase y yo sin poder hacer nada. Eso…eso hace que me ponga de esa manera. Sé que no debí gritarte –dijo Nozomi junto con un abrazo y Eli le correspondió dándole también un abrazo haciendo que su esposa se calmara

Mei, que jugueteaba cerca, gateo hasta llegar donde sus madres que se encuentran abrazadas. Nozomi se percató de la presencia de la pequeña que se separó de Eli para coger a su hija en sus brazos para levantarla

-parece que tú también estuviste preocupada por tu mamá –dijo Nozomi levantando a su hija que le mostraba una sonrisa, eso hace que la pelimorada de calme.

-que te parece si traigo algo de comer para la cena –dijo Eli mirando a las dos

-me parece bien, creo que tengo que acomodar esto de la mesa –dijo Nozomi, mientras Eli pasaba a retirarse de la casa

Nozomi puso a la pequeña Mei en su silla para niños para después recoger las cartas esparcidas en la mesa. Cuando armo de nuevo la baraja la miraba con detenimiento de manera seria. En la mente de pelimorada solo pasaba la idea de dar un último intento, le gustaría hacerlo aunque el problema está que, como las veces anteriores, salga esa terrible carta que ya odia. Nozomi dio un suspiro enorme, se sentó en una silla al lado de su hija y barajeo las cartas, la partió en dos, puso una de las partes en un lado y cuando iba a coger la carta; de repente, Mei comenzó a moverse como queriendo salir de la silla, Nozomi al verla se levanta de su silla y saca a su hija de la silla.

-al parecer, que ya te estas aburriendo de esa silla, verdad –decía Nozomi agarrando a Mei en sus brazos para luego sentarse y poner a su hija en sus piernas- _muy bien ahora a sacar la carta_

Mei mira detenidamente lo que hay delante y con curiosidad extiende sus manos para coger la carta encima de la baraja. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Nozomi, mientras Mei con sus manos cogía la carta y la sacudía soltando una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Mei dame esa carta, por favor. No es para jugar –dijo Nozomi, pero al parecer la niña no la escucho y ahora con sus dos manos cogía poniéndolo delante de ella para ver la figura. Nozomi aprovecho eso y le quito la carta poniéndolo lejos de la pequeña ya que su brazo es más largo –lo siento, Mei; pero como dije esto no es para jugar

La niña aun reclama pero se fija de nuevo en las otras cartas y comienza a coger

-esta niña –suspiro Nozomi, mientras veía a su hija cogiendo las otras cartas y acerca su mano con la carta que le quito a Mei- bueno mientras no las arrugue no hay problema, Mei –le dijo a su hija-…ahora veamos esta cart.. –Nozomi quedo sorprendida que abrió tanto sus ojos como el tamaño de un plato y se mantuvo sin palabras- esta carta, como acaba de suceder esto?

…

-Muy bien. Aceleren la introducción de las células IPS lo más que se pueda –dijo Maki sin soltar la mano de su esposa- Sara aumenta 1000 al electroshock

-Nishikino si se acelera el proceso pued… -decía el joven que se encuentra en la otra habitación, pero es detenido por una voz más vieja

-hagan caso a lo que dice la doctora Nishikino –dijo Takahashi de manera fuerte casi gritando-Nishikino-san continúe nos quedan menos de un minuto tenemos que actuar ya

-gracias doctor Takahashi –Maki mira a Sara- escúchame una vez que nos digan que se completó el proceso de las células inmediatamente usas el electroshock con la cantidad que te dije que subas. Recuerda que tienes que ser rápida para poder salvarla

-Está bien, pero la cantidad que me pides es muy fuerte para una persona; sin embargo, te hare caso no importa ya que tienes algo en mente que la ayude –dijo Sara

Sara subió la cantidad que le indico Maki y comenzó a prepararse para dar la descarga. Maki se encuentra nerviosa a ver si su plan resulta. Ya quedan solo 40 segundos sino Nico estará muerta. Al momento se escucha en la habitación.

-introducción completa en 3…2…1 –se escuchó la voz de Hanazama- proceso terminado

-AHORA –grito Maki aun sujetando a Nico

-a un lado todos –dijo Sara aplicando el electroshock sobre el torso de Nico haciendo que esta se sacudiera, alzo su vista y miro la pantalla que aún no daba señal de cambio- segunda carga preparando

-nos queda 15 segundos –dijo un médico que se encuentra con ellos

-a un lado todos de nuevo –dijo Sara aplicando el electroshock por segunda vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado- tercera y última carga preparando

-nos quedan 9 segundos

Maki en las dos veces no soltó la mano de Nico sujetándolo aun con más fuerza

- _vamos Nico-chan, sé que puedes superar esto. No quiero que me dejes_ –pensaba Maki mientras se oye la voz de Sara para dar el tercer y ultima descarga

Maki no soltó la mano de su esposa, mientras recibía la tercera carga y aún seguía el ruido agudo de manera constante, eso le hacía indicar lo peor

-se pasó el tiempo –dijo un doctor

-Maki-san lo siento –dijo Sara

Maki no responde, comienza a derramar lágrimas mientras apega su frente a las mano donde sujeta la mano de Nico. Los doctores alrededor miran la escena con dolor y bajan su vista.

- _no te puedes ir, recuerda que te necesito a mi lado no quiero estar sola. Así que por favor despierta_ –hablaba en su interior Maki mientras lloraba

Maki se encuentra llorando, después siente un pequeño movimiento que no provenía de su mano sino de la mano que sujetaba dejándola sorprendida. De repente, el sonido agudo que se encontraba constante comienza a cambiar lentamente. Todos en el cuarto comenzaron a oír como el ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a regresar a niveles normales.

-signos volviendo a niveles óptimos –se escuchó la voz de Hanazama

Maki al oír eso reacciona junto a los demás doctores; donde ven las pantallas confirmando lo dicho por Hanazama. Es un milagro

-todos hay que actuar rápido, es lento las reacciones pero podemos estabilizarlo –dijo Maki a los demás que actuaron inmediatamente mientras de escuchar a la pelirroja

Pasaron unos segundos y lograron que todo estuviera en niveles normales; no había riesgo alguno de alerta, pero hay un problema Nico no abría los ojos. Maki seguía con su mano sostenida, mientras los doctores no tuvieron tiempo para celebrar el logro del experimento sino también el de salvar a Nico, tenían que actuar al ver que Nico no abría los ojos pero se mantenía tranquilos de que su vida ya no corre peligro. Se la llevaron a otra sala. La preocupación de todos es que Nico se encontraba en un estado de coma. Cuando se lo contaron a Maki cayó al suelo al saber que los resultados que señalan despertar indeterminada. Al día siguiente, Sus amigas y familiares, tanto de ella y su esposa, se enteran de lo sucedido y dan fuerza a Maki, aunque también tuvieron calmar a la madre y padre de Nico, solo se calmaron al saber que su salud está fuera de peligro, pero todavía se preocupan por no saber cuándo despertara su querida hija.

…

Maki se despierta en la cuarto del hospital, se percata que ya está oscureciendo debido a la luz de la luna, se levanta de la cama, saca su celular y ve la hora que marca las 9:00 pm. Maki sale de la habitación y se dirige a unos de los cuartos donde yacen las personas internadas. Maki al llegar a la puerta del cuarto, puede oír voces conocidas en el interior. Maki abre la puerta y al entrar se encuentra con los padres de Nico.

-oh, Maki-chan. Como estas? –dijo la mamá de Nico al percatarse de la entrada de la pelirroja

-señores Yazawa, que sorpresa verlos hoy –dijo Maki

-sé que en la última semana no venimos, pero ahora aprovechamos el tiempo libre para ver a mis hijas y a mi nieta –dijo el papá de Nico que se encuentra de brazos cruzados que considera a Maki como una hija más- también es para decirte que estaremos ausentes un tiempo y no podremos verla –dijo apretando los dientes como de frustración al no poder estar con su hija- aunque sus hermanos vendrá a verla mañana y sé que tu estas a su lado así que no tengo que preocuparme de que este sola en el hospital –más calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa menciona.

-Señor Yazawa, en verdad…yo…yo, lo siento mucho –dijo Maki muy triste, queriendo llorar

-no te preocupes –sujeto los hombros de Maki para que se calmara- ya pasamos por esto hace un mes. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, todo lo que paso no se podía evitar e hiciste lo mejor que es para ella y sé que ella lo aprecia mucho. El querer participar en el experimento fue el deseo de ella…recuerda lo mucho que ella te ama –aparto la mirada dirigiéndola donde su esposa- te espero afuera. Adiós, Maki-chan; nos vemos dentro de un mes y repito cuida mucho a mi hija y nieta

El suegro de Maki se retiró dejando solo a los dos mujeres. La mamá de Nico, al igual que Maki, ve como se retira su esposo. Luego, ella camino hasta donde su hija que yace en la cama de la habitación donde esta conectado con electrodos por varias partes y con su mano recoge el cabella la pequeña pelinegra para acomodarla y le da un beso en la frente.

-espero que despiertes de una vez ya que todos lo que te quieren esperamos darte la gran noticia….estarás bajo los cuidados de tu amada Maki así que no tengo porque preocuparme, sé que ella velara por ti en todo momento y eso lo ha demostrado con sus acciones –eso ultimo lo decía volteando la cabeza para ver a Maki que se encuentra a su espalda- nos vemos mi hija

-señora Yazawa.

-como dijo mi esposo no tienes que castigarte por lo sucedido, más bien debes estar feliz que ahora esperas a una hija y que tu esposa se encuentra bien –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirar a Maki- acabaremos rápido y vendremos a verla así que cuídala y cuídate mucho –salió por la puerta

Maki se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió mientras murmuraba "lo haré". La mamá de Nico cerró la puerta y miro al costado donde se veía a su esposo llorando. Ella se acerca a él y le da un abrazo, el hombre al sentir esto le corresponde el abrazo.

-me duele verla en ese estado, cada vez que vengo y veo que ella está echada en esa cama conectada a esa máquina me hace sentir una frustración –lloraba fuerte mientras presionaba a su esposa

-lo se cariño. Lo se…yo también me siento de la misma manera y solo nos queda esperar a que se despierte. Además, si nosotros estamos así, quien sabe cómo estará Maki, no crees? –dijo separándose de su esposo un poco para mirarlo a sus ojos que ya se estaba calmando un poco

-tienes razón –se seca las lágrimas con uno de sus brazos- vamos retirándonos para acabar rápido y venir a verla –su esposa asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron por los pasillos con rumbo a la salida del hospital.

…

En los medios de comunicación anuncian el logro del proyecto de reproducción entre mujeres, pero no se menciona el nombre de lo que fue la primera pareja que se sometió. Los encargados solo dijeron que tuvieron solo un pequeño problema, pero se logró el objetivo. La noticia en el mundo causo gran revuelo considerándolo uno de los grandes avances de la ciencia. Actualmente, ya son 3 las parejas que se han sometido al proceso y han salido satisfechas. La noticia sale a modo de repetición en un televisor contando todo sobre el experimento. De momento a otro se apaga el televisor

-claro, ahora todos son felices, pero no saben cómo me siento yo en este momento –se escuchó la voz de una pelirroja que se encuentra sentada en el oscuro cuarto del hospital- ya han pasado cuatro meses y aún sigue saliendo esta noticia

 **Flashback: hace 4 meses**

 _-estado de coma –dijo Maki_

 _-lo sentimos, Nishikino-san. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardara en despertar, pero lo que quedó claro que fue debido a que aceleramos el proceso -dijo el doctor Takahashi- además, confirmamos que quedó embarazada con eso logramos el objetivo donde haremos unos reajustes para que no vuelva a suceder esto – Maki apretaba sus dientes y su puño mientras escucha a Takahashi- Te agradecemos tanto a ti como ella por ayudarnos_

 _-eso lo que menos me importa solo me importa ella –grito exaltado Maki- quiero que hagan algo por ayudarla, tienen que hacer algo…algo...lo que sea_

 _-no se puede hacer mucho acá, el centro no tiene los medios para albergar este tipo de casos es mejor llevarla a un hospital –Takahashi saca unos papeles- ya ordenamos que sea trasladada al hospital de tu familia ahí se recibirá los tratamientos adecuados_

 _-es lo único que pueden hacer –dijo Maki pasando a retirarse_

 _Maki salió de ahí yendo a la habitación donde yace Nico. cuando entra al cuarto se da con la sorpresa que el profesor Hall se encuentra parado viéndola. Hall al oír la puerta voltea su vista hacia Maki que entró al cuarto._

 _-qué hace aquí? –dijo seriamente Maki_

 _-solo vine aquí a ver a la chica que logro mi sueño. La que valientemente se sometió a una prueba que podría traer complicaciones, pero igual ella colaboro sin importarle eso. Ella es la chica que abrió paso a que la mujeres pudieran tener hijos entre ellas – trago saliva Hall-y ahora sin conocerla mucho me causa un gran dolor verla así y si yo me siento sé que tú debes estar sufriendo el doble –suelta Hall un par de lágrimas- me gustaría mucho agradecerla ahora, pero quiero hacerlo cuando ella este despierta y no en este estado lamentable que fue llevado por nuestra culpa. Por eso, Maki quiero que me avises cuando despierte ya que quiero darle un agradecimiento como se debe y no te preocupes nosotros correremos con los gastos_

 _Maki quedo sorprendida ante lo dicho por Hall dándose cuenta que la culpa en sí no es de ninguno, era solo unas de las probabilidades que podían haber ocurrido. Ella misma sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando al igual que Nico._

 _-profesor Hall, apenas despierte ella. Ella quera verlo para agradecer de que podamos ser madres_

 **Fin de Flashback**

Maki suelta un suspiro y voltea a ver la cama del cuarto donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Nico conectado a un aparato que indica sus signos vitales a través de unos electrodos, además de una mascarilla que cubre su nariz y boca. Ha simple vista se diría que Nico está durmiendo en esta cama, pero la verdad está en un estado de coma. Maki que se encuentra sentada mueve algunos cabellos de la pelinegra, dejando su frente libre y con sus dedos sigue pasando dulcemente por su el rostro de esta. Durante cuatro meses se la paso a su lado sin regresar a su departamento, durante cuatro meses tenía la necesidad de estar al lado de su esposa, durante cuatro meses sintió tristeza, son cuatro meses en cual la llegado a pasar por su cabeza el dejar este mundo debido a esa gran depresión que tiene al entrar cada día a ese cuarto y ver a su esposa recostada. Cuatro meses en el cual ya estaba cayendo en la locura. Maki cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras que con sus manos se agarra la cabeza donde le llegan voces que le dicen que por su culpa Nico acabo en ese estado, que no la merece y ella estaría mejor si no la hubiera conocido.

 **Flashback: hace un mes**

 _-tienes que calmarte, Maki –decía Nozomi sujetando los hombros de la pelirroja que reacciona ya que se encontraba agarrando la cabeza producto de los pensamientos que tenía- piensa bien y cálmate. Han pasado tres meses desde que vine y sigues cayendo en ese mismo pensamiento. Ya tienes que superarlo de una buena vez_

 _-Nozomi tiene razón, Maki. Solo debes pensar tranquilamente. Todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido culpa tuya. Solo fue un tropiezo del suceso, más bien debes preocuparte por ella y por tu hija –decía Hanayo que se encuentra al costado de Maki y Nozomi- otro cosa, tienes que dejar de tomar esas pastillas al parecer que en vez hacerte sentir bien, hacen que tu depresión aumente_

 _-pastillas? –dudo Nozomi ante lo dicho por Hanayo_

 _-no es nada solo son unas pastillas que uso para calmar mi depresión. Solo consumo lo necesario –dijo Maki apartando la mirada de sus amigas._

 _Nozomi al ver la actitud de Maki y escuchar esto hizo que la mayor de las tres le diera una abofeteada a la pelirroja. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Maki cayó al suelo y poniendo su mano en huella que le dejo la pelimorada. Hanayo quedo sorprendida al ver la acción de su mayor. Nozomi mira con ira a Maki y al parecer no satisfecha coge a la menor que está en el suelo del cuello de su bata, levantándola y apoyándola contra una pared. Nozomi se encontraba muy furiosa ya que agarra con fuerza el cuello de la bata haciendo dolor un poco a la pelirroja_

 _-escucha muy bien. La persona que se encuentra recostada en esa cama, es la persona más preciada para ti que ahora mismo te necesita más que nunca a su lado. Además, te estas olvidando de algo muy importante yo no tienes que pensar solo en ella, ahora tienes que pensar en lo que se encuentra en su vientre que es lo que tanto han deseado. Piensa que pasaría si ella se entera que su esposa murió por su culpa entraría en un estado peor que el tuyo. Y, déjame decirte que si algo malo llega a pasarle a ella por tu culpa, yo misma te saco de la tumba solo para volverte a matar por hacer eso a una persona que la considero como mi hermana. Entendiste? –dijo Nozomi de manera alterada y apretando sus dientes- solo recuerda que yo estas sola ahora cuentas con ella a tu lado y que pronto tendrás algo que hará que toda soledad desaparezca. Solo necesitas tener fe que ella se va a levantar y te dará una gran sonrisa –soltó a Maki haciendo que esta cayera de nuevo al suelo y le dio la espalda pasando a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detiene- no te preocupes, no diremos nada a Honoka, Umi y Kotori sobre el asunto ya que Honoka se encuentra en una gira con Tsubasa y las otras aún se encuentran de vacaciones. No queremos que ellas se preocupen y dejen todo para venir; cuando lleguen les explicaremos mejor la situación. Vámonos Kayo-chin, hay que dejarla sola por un rato –decía Nozomi dándole la espalda hasta que pasó a seguir su camino para salir por la puerta y Hanayo la siguió despidiéndose de Maki antes_

 _Maki comenzó a llorar lentamente, volteo su cabeza a ver a su esposa, se paró y dio unos pasos para estar cerca de su amada esposa. Maki llego aun soltando lágrimas y miro el rostro del ser que más ama y cae de rodillas. Maki golpeo la cama con ambos brazos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza agarrando con sus manos una parte de la cama._

 _-soy una estúpida por pensar todo eso. Nozomi tiene razón, tenga que pensar en ella y en "ella" –dijo Maki donde lo último fue mirando la estomago de Nico que había crecido mucho- Lo siento por tener esos pensamientos Nico-chan y mi pequeña Kaoru_

 **Fin del flashback**

Maki al recordar ese momento reacciona y sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro

- _no tengo que pensar en eso_ –pensó Maki recomponiéndose- sé que vas despertarte para poder ser ambas felices y poder criar a nuestra hija juntas

Maki agarro la mano de Nico y la miraba pesadamente ya que el sueño le ganaba; pasaron no se sabe si minutos o segundos pero la cuestión es que Maki cerro sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño sin soltar la mano de Nico

…

Los primeros fuertes rayos de sol comienzan entrar a un cuarto de hospital haciendo que todo sea visible. Suenan los pájaros mezclados con los ruidos de la ciudad, además del ruido de una pequeña máquina del cuarto. En esta habitación, Maki se encuentra descansando en un costado de la cama que se encuentra copado por una pelinegra. Maki comienza abrir los ojos, en un principio comenzó lento, pero al sentir su mano que supuestamente está sujetando la mano inconsciente de Nico, abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Maki se percata que su mano se encuentra agarrado por la mano de Nico. Esto deja muy sorprendida a la pelirroja que se queda viendo su mano sujetada por la mano de Nico hasta que escucha esa voz que hace cuatro meses estuvo sin poder escucharlo, esa melódica que voz que la lleva al cielo. Maki volteo su cabeza a mirar a la pelinegra que se encuentra recostada.

-Buenos días, Maki-chan –dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra que se encuentra recostada en la cama conectada con diferente electrodos en su cuerpo que llevan información a la máquina que se encuentra en su costado. La voz se escuchó claramente a pesar que se encuentra tapada por una mascarilla y de que ella misma se encuentra débil en este momento- parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

Maki se quedó sorprendida tanto que se quedó sin palabras y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Maki-chan sucede algo? Por qué lloras? –dijo preocupada la pelinegra

-No es nada. Así que al fin despiertas –dijo Maki mientras se seca las lágrimas con su brazo libre ya que el otro se encuentra agarrando la mano de la pelinegra- quizás solo esto sea un sueño. No creo que sea real

-si fuera un sueño tú crees que sentiría el contacto con mi mano, Tontita –dijo la pelinegra apretando más fuerte su agarre haciendo doler a Maki

-Auch. Ok, eso comprueba que no es un sueño. En verdad no es un sueño –dijo Maki formando una sonrisa y miro de nuevo a la pelinegra- se me olvidaba…Buenos días, NICO-CHAN

* * *

 **Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todos y no he muerto. Solo les contare que pase por unas vacaciones que necesitaba dejando todo atrás, donde me fui de viaje de mi natal Perú hacia México y Chile. Solo tuve un pequeño problema en Chile, pero tengo que decir que en ambos países me trataron bien e incluso en México encontré una chica que leía mi historia (fue hermoso). Un saludo a todas la personas que leen mi historia de esos países los tendré siempre en mi corazón. Ahora, cuando llegue tuve que hacer mudanza y durante eso mi laptop se malogro con todos los archivos que tenia y no pude salvar nada por eso la demora en la publicación del nuevo capitulo... pero bueno ya estoy presente y con nuevo capitulo. No se olviden dejar sus reviews y sobre el capitulo especial es el que viene y ustedes tienen que elegir entre "un día con Mei" de NozoEli o "Un gran paso" de honoTsuba (solo Betov y Teddy no pueden votar porque ya eligieron).**

 **PD: los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen**

* * *

chapter 9: Bienvenida Kaoru...

En una habitación de un hospital, una pelinegra se encuentra sentada en la cama de una pequeña habitación. La pelinegra sujeta un pequeño libro mientras suelta un suspiro y desvía la vista del libro para mirar su alrededor. La habitación no es muy grande, solo ocupa una venta grande por donde pasan los rayos solares; los sonidos que llegan provienen de afuera. Por el sonido calcula más o menos que se encuentra en uno de los pisos de arriba, además tiene conocimiento del hospital debido a las veces que ha venido. La pelinegra vuelve a lanzar otro suspiro dejando su libro a un lado para luego bajar su mirada y se detiene mirando tiernamente su barriga crecida. La pelinegra usa una de sus manos para posarla en su barriga y la mueve a modo de caricia. La pelinegra sabe que cuando despertó del coma habían pasado cuatro meses y luego pasaron otros cuatro meses de eterno aburrimiento ya que su "doctora" le dijo que mejor permaneciera en cama. La pelinegra solo salía caminar ciertos días para recuperar algunas fuerzas ya que el estar en coma la dejo muy débil y el caminar era una forma de ejercitar, pero claro solo lo hacía antes de tener su estómago de tal tamaño que ya no le permitía caminar y le llevo a "reposar" hasta el día que su hija naciera. Si ese enorme estomago es de 8 meses de embarazo que tiene; si, va ser mujer ya que le dijeron el sexo de su bebé; si, quien se lo dijo fue su doctora y esposa Nishikino Maki; si, la misma que ya le puso nombre a la bebé por cuenta propia además que llevara su apellido y si, esa pelinegra quien está a punto de concebir a Kaoru, a sus 25 años es nada más y nada menos que Yazawa Nico o mejor dicho Nishikino Nico que paso por varias situaciones para poder estar en este estado tan hermoso para cualquier mujer.

-cada vez que te veo sigo creyendo que es un sueño –murmuro Nico mientras acaricia su vientre

-parece que no has comido nada, Nicocchi –salió una voz interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Nico

-Nozomi. Como diablos entraste? Supuestamente la puerta está cerrada –grito Nico a la pelimorado

-disculpa, Nico-chan. Yo la deje entrar –decía Maki quien entraba por la puerta hasta dirigirse donde están las otras dos chicas- nos cruzamos mientras venia para acá

-está bien. Oh como te encuentras Mei –dijo Nico dirigiendo sus ojos a una niña que se encuentra parada al lado de Nozomi- veo que has crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-*cof* no cambies la conversación Nicocchi, por que no has comido –dijo Nozomi haciendo que la pelinegra se tensara

-es verdad, Nico-chan. Por qué no has comido lo que te han servido? –dijo Maki uniéndose a su amiga

-bueno…la verdad…es…que…no tengo hambre –dijo nerviosamente Nico y tratando de no mirar a su amiga y esposa

-no te gusta la comida verdad –dijo Maki seriamente- pues te hago acordar que por el bien tuyo tienes que comer

-pero la comida de hospital tiene un sabor raro –dijo una suplicante pelinegra

-sabes que igual tarde o temprano tendrás que comer, esto lo has hecho desde que despertaste –dijo Maki y miro a Nozomi- te la encargo tengo que atender a un paciente. Nos vemos después Nico-chan

Maki se retiraba de la habitación dejando a solas a Nico y Nozomi, claro que también esta Mei. Nozomi vio como Nico tiene agachada la cabeza y se dio cuenta que algo ocurría entre ella y Maki.

-sucede algo Nicocchi? –dijo Nozomi tomando asiento al lado de la cama de la pelinegra

-siempre fuiste perspicaz en estas cosas –suspiro Nico- la verdad siento que Maki no es la de antes desde que desperté, aunque en los primeros meses actuaba normal y ahora la siento distante. Sé que el embarazo genera distintos cambios y todo eso, pero no recuerdo que haya hecho algo para hacerle sentir así –dijo lo último ya agachando la cabeza.

-te estas imaginando cosas Nicocchi. Sabes muy bien que Maki te ama y se preocupa por ti. Seguro es solo el trabajo el que le está dando problemas –decía con una sonrisa Nozomi

Nico le devolvió la sonrisa, pero aún no se lo creía. Nico se quedó pensativa y recordando lo que hasta ahora había pasado.

…

 **El despertar (hace 4 meses):**

-4 meses –grito Nico

-si estuviste en estado de coma durante ese tiempo, así que no grites –dijo Maki que se encontraba parada a su lado- te estuvimos haciendo análisis y controles tanto a ti como a Kaoru para asegurarnos que no h…

-espera. Kaoru? Quien es Kaoru? –interrumpió Nico al escuchar el nombre

Maki soltó un suspiro

-oh, ahora lo olvidaba no te he dicho antes…ya llevas 4 meses de gestación-dijo Maki tranquilamente mientras Nico tenía una cara de sorpresa

-eso quiere decir que estoy embarazada –dijo Nico sobresaltándose- espera entonces va ser un niño

-un niño? Va ser una niña

-Kaoru suena a nombre de niño –dijo Nico mirando de manera sombría a Maki- y por qué ya tiene un nombre sin consentimiento mío?

-pues a mí gusta ese nombre y tu familia estuvo de acuerdo –dijo Maki evitando la mirada de su esposa

-Maki…solo te puedo decir que a mí también me gusta ese nombre ya que es producto de ambas –dijo con una sonrisa Nico haciendo que Maki la mire con su rostro muy enrojecido

-Nico-chan –dijo Maki mientras se acercaba para besar a su esposa, se encontraban muy cerca y cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios son interrumpidas por un portazo

-Nico-chan, venimos a verte –grito Honoka quien entraba con las demás chicas de μ's- uhm…por qué estás tan roja, Maki-chan?

Maki se separa de Nico rápidamente tratando de aparentar que no pasó y se encontraba totalmente avergonzada

-ara, ara, ara. Esto me recuerda a dos chicas de preparatoria que siempre acaban en esta situación cada vez que eran interrumpidas, al parecer eso no ha cambiado mucho –dijo Nozomi con una pícara sonrisa

-cállate, Nozomi –grito avergonzada y roja Maki. Mientras Nico solo sonreía al ver la expresión de su esposa

Dos chicas del grupo se fueron directo donde Nico para abrazarla sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a las demás.

-felizmente te encuentras bien, Nico-chan –dijo Kotori con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la abrazaba- no sabíamos nada de lo que había sucedido debido a nuestro viaje y si lo hubieram...

-no te preocupes Kotori. Ellas sabían que estaban disfrutando su momento, que no tienen así nomás y no querían que se les arruinara su momento juntas preocupándose por mí –dijo Nico interrumpiendo a Kotori y separándose para dedicarle una sonrisa

-pero igual nos hubieran dicho…aunque fue una total sorpresa para nosotras dos cuando Honoka no los conto cuando llegamos de viaje, incluso Kotori casi se desmaya –dijo Umi cruzada de brazos cruzados-aunque no hubiéramos podido hacer algo así que importa lo bueno es que Nico se encuentra muy bien.

-entonces a celebrar nya~ -dijo Rin junto con Honoka

Las chicas se acercaron a Nico dándole abrazos y algunos regalos. Maki se encuentra un poco alejada mirando como sonreía su esposa. Nozomi se acercó a Maki poniéndose a su lado

-Nozomi, yo…sobre la otra vez…yo

-no te preocupes –interrumpía Nozomi- solo hice reaccionar a una persona que se estaba rindiendo. Además yo soy la que debe pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento.

-entiendo. Muchas gracias, Nozomi

Nico veía como Maki hablaba con Nozomi y le lanzaba una sonrisa. Después, Nico comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver a sus amigas a su lado y le vino una sensación de nostalgia ya que se le vino la imagen de ellas cuando estaban en preparatoria.

 **Visita (hace 3 meses):**

Nico se encontraba en el patio del hospital. El patio del hospital es un espacio amplio que cuenta con un pequeño jardín de flores, alrededor de 20 bancos de asientos, una pequeña pileta y alrededor de 10 árboles. Desde que despertó Maki le ordeno que saliera a caminar por los alrededores del patio como a modo de ejercicio; esto debido, en su momento de coma Nico se debilito mucho y además con el embarazo encima necesita ganar un poco de fuerza para no tener complicaciones cuando llegue el momento. Nico se sienta en una banca cerca de ella, mira a su alrededor que habían pocas personas en el patio.

-al menos con el bastón no hacía mucho esfuerzo –dijo Nico mientras soltaba un suspiro

-así que aquí te encontrabas –dice Maki que se encontraba caminando hacia a Nico junto con otra persona

-sabes que muy bien que me dijiste que tenía que caminar y todo eso. Además, no me gusta estar en la habitación todo el tiempo –dijo la pelinegra y luego desvió su mirada hacia la persona que se encuentra al lado de Maki- eh, profesor Hall verdad?

-Veo que me reconoce a pesar de que casi no nos hablamos –dijo Hall con una sonrisa

-bueno a pesar de que nos conocimos poco. Yo ya seguía el proyecto desde hace tiempo. Pero, la curiosidad es que le trae por aquí –dijo curiosa Nico

-vengo a verte a ti –dijo Hall manteniendo la sonrisa- vengo a ver a la persona que logro cumplir mi meta o mejor dicho el sueño de mujeres que están con otras mujeres.

-yo? –dijo Nico confundida al no entender bien lo que dijo Hall

-a pesar del accidente. Se logró modificar el proceso para que no haya daños como el que te ocurrió a ti y con eso logramos que ya 20 parejas logren el proceso sin ningún problema –dijo Hall- gracias a ti podemos llevar una sonrisa a esas parejas y muchas mas que piensan entrar al proceso.

-wow…en verdad, no sé qué decir –dijo Nico con sorpresa al enterarse de eso

Nico se quería convertir en Idol porque quería llevar felicidad a las personas ya que ese es su meta, pero nunca llego hacer una aunque eso no le impidió el deseo de hacer felices a las personas. Estudio cocina su otra gran pasión y veía que las personas eran felices al disfrutar de su comida y eso la llevo a cumplir su meta. Pero, nunca pensó que hacer su sueño de ser madre también llevaría a otras personas a ser felices; a pesar del problema en el que estuvo al someterse al experimento, ella nunca culpo a nadie de lo que le paso ya que sabía muy bien en lo que se metía y con esta noticia le causaba una gran emoción.

-lo entiendo. Quería venir más antes cuando despertara pero he tenido algunos contratiempos, pero ahora que me desocupe vine a verla por dos motivos. La primera como ya se lo mencioné es para agradecerla y la segunda –Hall comenzaba a poner su rodillas al suelo y agachar su cabeza sorprendiendo tanto a Nico como las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores- vine a pedir mil disculpas por el problema que hubo esa vez. Cada vez que recuerdo ese hecho me llena un sentimiento de culpa por casi llevar la vida de alguien al borde de la muerte, especialmente tratándose de la esposa de una persona que creyó en el proyecto hasta el final.

Maki se encontraba sin palabras al ver como se encontraba Hall. En cambio, Nico se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Hall haciendo que este se levantara para mirar los ojos carmín de la pelinegra. Ella solo soltó una sonrisa y Hall se queda sin reaccionar ya que esperaba algún reproche o una mirada de odio, pero en vez de eso se encontraba recibiendo una sonrisa que se sentía muy cálida.

-no tiene que pedir perdón. Más bien, yo soy la que debería estar agradecida con usted ya que si no hubiera formulado tal proyecto, no podría tener el hijo de la persona que amo. Así que, por favor no se humille así; por el contrario, siéntase orgulloso de lo que ha logrado y siga su rumbo con la frente en alto por lograr tal hazaña.

Hall se quedó mirando a Nico y no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran lágrimas, mientras es ayudado por ella y Maki a levantarse

-gracias…muchas gracias, por todo. Nishikino Nico –dijo Hall alzando su cabeza y viendo a la pareja junta

…

 **Actualidad:**

Maki detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Nico escuchaba la conversación de su esposa y Nozomi. La pelirroja solo apretaba su puño de lo evidente que era sobre su distancia con Nico y lo que más le amargaba era que la pelinegra se está echando la culpa. Maki tiene un miedo que lo está persiguiendo y ese miedo tiene que ver con su amada Nico. Maki se retira hacia su oficina, durante el camino choca con algunas personas sin disculparse. Maki llego a su oficina, cerro la puerto y se recostó sobre está dejándose caer y presionar sus dientes de frustración. Todo esto era culpa de lo que dijo su colega y el sueño que ha estado teniendo.

-necesito decirle de una vez el motivo, pero eso haría que se preocupe aunque ahora ella se preocupando por mí –pensaba Maki mientras coloca sus manos en su cabeza- que debo hacer…

 **Flashback (Hace 2 meses):**

-me mando a llamar doctor Kageyama –dijo Maki entrando a la oficina de su colega

-oh. Nishikino-sensei, si la mande a llamar –dijo el hombre mayor

-sucede algo? –Maki cerró la puerta y se paró frente al hombre que yacía sentado en su escritorio

-seré rápido y conciso. De acuerdo? –Maki solo asintió con la cabeza que ya con eso comenzaba a preocuparse- muy bien, acabo de hacer los exámenes rutinarios a su esposa y acabamos de encontrar que puede haber cierta complicación en su embarazo

-a que se refiere? –dijo Maki de manera exaltada a lo que acaba de escuchar

-hablamos de un embarazo en riesgo. Esto se debe a que su esposa estuvo en coma, trajo un problema que le puede afectar al momento de dar a luz ya que su cuerpo en si aún se encuentra muy débil. Sea por cesárea o parto normal habrá problemas –dice el doctor mientras acomoda sus lentes

-no puede ser. Está seguro de lo que dice? No hay alguna forma que no pase por ese problema? Vamos deme soluciones –Maki se encuentra muy alterada ante lo que estaba escuchando

-por ahora le estamos dando unas vitaminas y suplementos. También, queremos cualquier tipo de impresión fuerte ya que puede hacer que este le afectara aunque con el embarazo puede ejecutar ciertos cambios hormonales que la pueden hacer muy sensible o muy alterada, pero lo bueno es que ella se controla muy bien. Más importante, no debe decirle esto a nadie más ni siquiera a su esposa.

-entiendo –dijo Maki ya calmándose

 **Fin de flashback**

Maki se encontraba en su mesa hasta que escucho la puerta sonar haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Maki se dirigió hacia la puerta y al momento de abrir se encontró con una chica pelimorada con ojos esmeralda. Maki hizo entrar a Nozomi e invitándola a sentarse en la silla que se encuentra frente a su escritorio.

-Maki que sucede –dijo seriamente Nozomi al ver que Maki se sentaba- por tu estado puedo ver que no estas para nada

-parece que eres mas perspicaz que Nico –dijo Maki mirando a Nozomi

-ella es mas perspicaz que yo, pero parece que en este momento está muy fuera de si –dijo Nozomi soltando un suspiro- me pregunto se será debido a que solo falta menos de un mes.

-seguramente por eso –dijo Maki- Nozomi tengo miedo

-miedo a qué?

-miedo a que algo le pase a Nico-chan o a mi hija –dijo Maki comenzando a lagrimear

-que sucede con Nicocchi –dijo Nozomi de manera preocupada

-solo que su embarazo es riesgoso y que debe evitar cualquier emoción fuerte –dijo Maki haciendo puño con sus manos que se encontraban en el escritorio

-entiendo. Pero… -Nozomi es interrumpida por Maki

-se que se está preocupando y ella cree que es por su culpa que yo la este evitando. Pero, eso no es verdad la razón que la evito o no paro mucho tiempo con ella es porque desde que supe esa noticia, he estado teniendo un sueño sobre Nico o Kaoru perdiendo la vida y como si fuera poco últimamente he estado soñando con la muerte de ambas. Dime Nozomi acaso el destino quiere que Nico no tenga nada que ver conmigo –dijo Maki rompiendo en llanto- yo no quiero estar sola quiero tener a mi Nico y Kaoru a mi lado solo eso pido para ser feliz acaso es mucho pedir

-Maki aquí es donde debes ser fuerte y sobre ponerte a esto. El destino nunca esta escrito en piedra, a pesar de que esto va en contra a mis creencias eso lo note cuanto vi las cartas de que Nico iba morir en la operación del experimento, pero el amor de ambas es mucho mas fuerte que puede hacer que ell destino sea cambiado y lo se porque vi de nuevo mis cartas que Nico va tener un problema aunque esta vez no me desespere porque yo creo en ustedes y no creo que solo yo sino todos los que las aprecian –decía Nozomi mientras Maki abrió sus ojos lo mas que podía y parando de llorar

Nozomi seguía hablando cuando de pronto se abre la puerta donde aparece una enfermera muy agitada y calmándose un poco comenzó a hablar de manera clara

-que sucede? –dijo Maki apartando su vista de Nozomi y mirar hacia la enfermera

-Nishikino-sensei hay problemas con Nishikino Nico. Ha comenzado a tener contracciones al parecer ya está en proceso de dar a luz –dijo la enfermera

-voy para allá –dijo Maki y puso su mirada en Nozomi que esta solo movió su cabeza en signo de afirmación

Maki entendió e hizo el mismo gesto con la cabeza, saliendo rápidamente de su oficina para que la enfermera la llevare donde su esposa dejando sola a la pelimorada. Nozomi que se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, metió su mano en un bolsillo y saco su celular para después marcar puso su celular en su oreja.

-hola. Al parecer, llego el momento antes de lo esperado… -dijo Nozomi parándose y saliendo de la habitación con el celular aun sostenido

…

Maki seguía apresuradamente a la enfermera que le lleva a la sala de parto donde debe estar Nico. Al llegar al cuarto se dio cuenta de ver a la pequeña integrante de la familia Ayase al lado de una enfermera.

-Nishikino-sensei. Yazawa-san ya está adentro junto a los doctores, también mandamos a llamar a su padre para avisarle, aunque no conseguimos contactar a la familia de la paciente su padre nos dijo que él se encargaba de eso –dijo la enfermera apenas Maki se acercó a ella

\- Entiendo –dijo Maki- dime ya iniciaron el proceso

-así es. Solo estamos a la espera del doctor Kageyama ya que es el doctor encargado

-oh ahí viene –dijo la enfermera que llego con Maki

-al parecer que ya está aquí Nishikino-san –dijo el doctor que ya se encontraba con su indumentaria- dese prisa en cambiarse que ya vamos a comenzar y déjeme decirle que su esposa es la embarazada menos bulliciosa que he tenido –al finalizar soltó una sonrisa

-si la hubiera conocido antes no habría dicho eso –dijo Maki también soltando una pequeña sonrisa y cambio su expresión a una seria- doctor sobre lo que dijo…

-habido mejora en su cuerpo, pero aún está en una situación muy difícil –dijo el hombre también poniéndose serio- al parecer el parto llego antes de lo previsto por lo cual me preocupa un poco ya que no estaba en los planes. Solo queda ver qué sucede después de esto

Maki al oír esto se puso cabizbajo y un poco triste

-Nishikino-sensei solo le diré que hare lo que se para que todo salga bien –dijo el doctor Kageyama con una mirada decidida- la espero adentro así que alístese

El doctor entro y la enfermera que esta con Mei le acerco un traje a Maki para que se aliste. Maki se colocó y cuando está a punto de entrar es detenida por Mei que la sujeta de un lado de su traje.

-que sucede, Mei? –dijo Maki al ver que la pequeña le sacudía y le señalaba con su pequeño dedo hacia el pasillo. Maki siguió con la vista donde señalo la pequeña y vio a una pelimorada con una cámara en sus manos

-creo que necesitaras esto para captar el momento más hermoso para ustedes –dijo Nozomi acercándose y dándole la filmadora- llame a las demás que ya están encamina y solo depende de ti romper con el supuesto destino que te espera

Mei camino hasta donde su mamá y luego está la levanto para tenerla a sus brazos

-estuviste acompañando a tía Nico hasta el final. Buena chica –dijo Nozomi dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija- suerte Maki

-Gracias por todo Nozomi. En serio, muchas gracias –dijo Maki entrando a la habitación donde se encuentra su amada Nico

…

Maki entro al cuarto donde Nico se encuentra en trabajo de parto echada en aquella camilla mientras el doctor le deba indicaciones.

-señora Nishikino, siga así calmada no se sobre esfuerce –decía el doctor Kageyama- recuerde que no se puede de forma natural será vía cesárea, pero solo haremos como última opción

Maki se acercó y comenzó a prender la cámara y se puso al lado de Nico para darle fuerza. Nico se encontraba sudado, se veía la fuerza que aplicaba siguiendo al doctor y solo pocas veces levantaba la voz debido a la fuerza que usa. Maki al ver esto y recordar las palabras del doctor Kageyama se sentía preocupada e insegura, pero recordó lo que dijo Nozomi que debe ser fuerte en estos momentos solo para Nico sino también para su futura hija.

-Nico-chan me encuentro aquí. Se que puedes…no, que podemos superar esto –dijo Maki sosteniendo la mano de Nico mientras grababa- estaré en todo momento contigo no me alejare de ti ni una sola vez ya lo hice una vez y casi te pierdo, pero en esta ocasión no me voy a ir a ningún lado

-Maki-chan –solo pudo decir Nico- te amo

-yo también te amo Nico-chan y esta será el momento más hermoso de nuestra vida –dijo Maki

…

En el pasillo de aquel hospital de la familia Nishikino, se encuentran amigas y padres de la pareja esperando por aproximadamente una hora y media. Los padres de Maki fueron los que trajeron a los padres de Nico, mientras las amigas de la pareja llegaron gracias a la llamada de una pelimorado. Todos se encontraban esperando alguna respuesta de parte de los que se encontraban adentro.

-estoy muy nerviosa…como les habrá ido –dijo Kotori

-solo hay que esperar y que sean buenas noticias –dijo Eri mientras cargaba a su hija dormida

Después de unos minutos sonó la puerta, de aquella puerta salía una chica pelirroja con una cámara de grabar, se quitó lo que cubría su boca y soltó un suspiro. Todos la miraban expectantes hasta que su padre se acercó.

-dime hija, como están las dos? –dijo un poco preocupado

-solo puedo decir…que fue un éxito –dijo Maki soltando una sonrisa

Todos los presentes se alegraron y se acercaron para felicitarla

-como se encuentra ella? –pregunto la mamá de Nico

-bueno, ella se encuentra bien; sin embargo, está muy débil debido al esfuerzo que hizo y que por un momento creíamos que la íbamos perder, pero felizmente logramos evitar eso y ahora ambos se encuentran estables

-entiendo –dijo la madre de Nico mientras su esposo por atrás ponía su mano en el hombro de esta

-pedí permiso para todos puedan entrar, por favor háganlo de manera ordenado –dijo Maki

Padres y amigos de la pareja asintieron con la cabeza haciendo que Maki abriera la puerta que se encontraba a su espalda para que todos entraran. Maki cerró la puerta y todos los presentes vieron a una pelinegra en una camilla. La pelinegra se encuentra mirando lo que se encontraba entre sus brazos y no se había percatado de las personas que entraron. Todos lo que entraron miraron tiernamente aquella escena y no querían interrumpir hasta que Maki paso entre el grupo para ponerse al lado de Nico.

-Nico-chan –llamo Maki a la pelinegra haciendo que esta apartara la mirada de su brazos- todos han venido a verte

Los familiares de la pareja fueron los primeros en acercarse a la pelinegra y ver a la recién llegada.

-se ve muy linda –dijeron ambas mujeres acercándose a la nueva mamá

-después de todo tiene madres hermosas –dije la pelinegra con una sonrisa

Nico dirigió a ambos hombres que estaban un poco alejados donde se encontraban dando la espalda a la pelinegra mientras lloraban

-por fin soy abuelo –dijeron ambos en voz alta causando una sonrisa de sus hijas y esposas

Sus compañeras y amigas Idols se acercaron para observar a la nueva integrante de la familia Nishikino-Yazawa

-es tan pequeña –dijo Honoka acercándose

-será pequeña como Nico-chan ~nya –dijo Rin poniéndose al lado de ambas

-oigan ustedes dos paren –decía de manera seria Umi mientras es abrazada por Kotori

-solo están bromeando Umi-chan –dijo Kotori calmándola

-como te encuentras Nicocchi? –dijo Nozomi mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

-un poco cansada y débil, pero nada que me lleve a la muerte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Nico- además no dejaría para nada a ellas solas- Nico miraba a Maki ante tales palabras

-entiendo –dijo Nozomi una sonrisa calida y el bostezo de la pequeña interrumpió

-parece que se despertó –dijo Nico meciendo un poco su bebé ante la mirada tierna de todos- Bienvenida Kaoru… bienvenida a nuestras vidas

* * *

 **dejaremos un receso para un especial...nos leemos luego y no creo que sea mucho tiempo..**.


	10. Chapter special

**Hola a todos como prometí aquí esta el capitulo especial que ustedes eligieron. No se preocupen por el otro especial también se colocara, pero mas adelante. Un saludos a todos los que me apoyan en mi historia ya que me sorprendí cuando se llego a 40 seguidores muchas gracias por ese apoyo. el siguiente capitulo volveremos con nuestra pareja de madres. Espero por sus reviews ya que me motivan mucho a escribir, ademas todo es bienvenido. No se olviden si les gusto la historia pueden recomendar a sus amigos y si no les gusta recomienden a sus enemigos jejeje...**

 **PD: los personajes pertenecen a LOVE LIVE! solo la historia es** **mía**

* * *

Chapter special: "Un gran paso"

Hay una regla en el mundo de las Idols y ese es estar dedicados a su público. Esto se restringe a tener contacto con una chico, en el sentido que no puede tener una salir con ellos y mucho menos casarse o comprometerse; todo esto para evitar algún problema a los seguidores de estas. En este mundo, uno de los grandes dúos de Idols compuesta por dos chicas que se hicieron in nombre cuando eran School Idol. Una estudio su preparatoria en una prestigiada escuela y era miembro de una de las grandes Idol School conocido como A-RISE y la otra estudio en una preparatoria que estaban a punto de cerrar por la poca cantidad de estudiantes, así que para solucionar decidió participar en el Love Live! Y ganando aquel evento junto a sus amigas bajo el nombre de μ's. Ambas eran líderes en sus respectivas agrupaciones. La líder de A-RISE le llamo demasiado la atención la líder de μ's. Kira Tsubasa se enamoró a primera vista de Kousaka Honoka. En un principio Tsubasa creía que querer acercarse a ella era para saber qué hacia μ's para ser tan especial. La miraba en cada concierto como brillaba la pelinaranja, consiguió contacto con ella con la excusa para hablar sobre temas de Idols. Todo era una hecho, Honoka era su obsesión y un amor que nunca creyó alcanzar.

Cuando termino su preparatoria, Tsubasa postulo a la universidad donde podía continuar con lo que más le gustaba y eso era cantar, con el motivo de seguir su camino como Idol. Kira Tsubasa mantenía contacto tanto con sus antiguas compañeras de grupo, que son Erena y Anju, y con su amor platónico, Honoka. En todas las conversaciones, Tsubasa siempre escuchaba y mandaba ciertas indirectas a la pelinaranja sobre sus sentimientos, pero nunca le dijo en que universidad se encontraba estudiando. En la graduación de la pelinaranja, Tsubasa se encontró presente, pero solo la observo desde las sombras donde veía la escena donde varias estudiantes se acercaban llorando la pelinaranja. De cierta manera, Kira Tsubasa tenía envidia de las chicas que podían expresarse a la pelinaranja y ella solo se mantenía de lejos. La castaña salió del colegio sin decirle nada en persona ya que solo le envió un mensaje de felicitaciones.

En las diferentes reuniones con sus amigas que ahora son parejas, siempre le decían que no perdía nada con declararse y que quías reciba una respuesta beneficiosa. Tsubasa no quería romper la amistad que ya había formado con la pelinaranja porque era su mayor logro. Paso a su segundo año de la universidad, Tsubasa se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando entrando a la universidad vio a la pelinaranja que sacaba muchos suspiros de ella. Tsubasa no sabía nada de su ingreso de ella a su universidad. Cuando se encontraron ambas comenzaron hacer más unidas, se miraban en sus tiempos libre e incluso Honoka se unió al club de Idols al cual pertenecía Tsubasa. La presidenta de ese club conocía a ambas desde que eran School Idols y le pareció interesante que ambas hicieran una unidad y con el tiempo lograron ser una de las máximas exponentes en dúo. Tsubasa estuvo más que contenta por ser pasar tiempo con Honoka y sus sentimientos por ella crecieron mucho más hasta ya no poder más.

Llego el debut de ambas como dúo, Tsubasa veía a Honoka como se cambiaba; la castaña no paraba de ver el cuerpo tan delgado, se veía tan cálida que le daban de abrazar y tocarla para hacerle sentir bien. Kira Tsubasa no aguanto más y se acercó hacia la semidesnuda Honoka para abrazar su cintura y apoyar su cabeza en la espalda de esta.

-Qué sucede Tsubasa-chan? –decía sorprendida la amante del pan

-es tan injusto…muy injusto –murmuraba Tsubasa- poder verte y no dejar salir estos sentimientos

-…

Honoka mantiene un silencio mientras es abrazada con fuerza y su cuerpo cada vez se apegaba mas al de Tsubasa

-se que dolerá, pero duele mas no poder decirlo…pero…yo quiero decirte…que…tú…tú…TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO –lo último lo dijo casi gritando, mientras salía de su abrazo y su mirada iba al suelo

-…

-se que no me ves de esa manera y entiendo, pero era algo que sentía en mi pecho y quería sacarlo de adentro…

Tsubasa fue cortada cuando Honoka la agarro de la barbilla para que la mayor la mirara a los ojos. Tsubasa se encontraba balbuceando ante lo que hizo Honoka y cuando iba sacar las palabras fue silenciada por los labios de la pelinaranja. Tsubasa se sentía en el cielo, esto lo creyó un sueño, sentía que era imposible lo que sus labios sentían, pero el calor y la suavidad de los labios de la menor eran tan gratificantes que respondió también el beso estando así hasta que la necesidad de respirar hizo que se separaran.

-Honoka –dijo Tsubasa regulando su respiración

La menor le puso su dedo para silenciarla, mientras la mayor le miraba a los ojos

-te demoraste mucho –dijo sonriente la pelinaranja- ahora tenemos una presentación que hacer. Vamos…

Honoka se alejó un poco para ya salir y estiro su brazo para que la castaña lo cogiera. Tsubasa miro la mano y luego levanto su vista para observar que la pelinaranja se encontraba sonriendo.

-Vamos, Honoka-chan –dijo sonriendo Tsubasa cogiendo su mano y ambas se dirigieron a su presentación

…

Tsubasa y Honoka se ganaron un nombre en el mundo de las Idols, llegando a ganar un premio a mejor dúo revelación. Tsubasa más feliz no podía sentirse de poder cantar al lado de su amada Honoka, pero no podía negar era un poco celosa de como las otras personas se acercaban a ella. Después de que salieron como pareja, la pareja se lo conto a sus amigas a los pocos días de relación e incluso la pareja se reunió en la graduación de las menores de μ's. Para Tsubasa, las chicas de μ's se volvieron sus amigas más cercanas ya que Erena se llevó a Anju hacia Francia donde ambas estudian y conviven juntas. Las amigas de su novia fueron muy amigables con ella y en especial pudo saber muchas cosas más de su novia siendo Umi una con las que más congenio debido a que ella las acompañaba ya que su novia se encuentra de viaje para seguir su carrera de diseño de moda. La asistencia de ambas a la ceremonia de graduación también tenía otro motivo y ese era reunirse con cierta chica amante del arroz

-Queremos que cuando termines la universidad seas nuestra manager –dijo Honoka a Hanayo mientras hablaban un poco alejadas del grupo acompañadas de Tsubasa

-esperen…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –se sorprendió Hanayo ante lo dicho por su amiga

-lo hemos pensado bien y queremos que alguien de confianza, conocido y sepa de este mundo sea quien represente -dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña más joven

-por eso pensamos en ti. Además, Rin-chan nos contó que te gustaría seguir en el mundo de las Idols y que postulaste para ser representante de Idols en una universidad –dijo sonriente Honoka

-pero…pero…pero…Nico-chan también encajaría en ese cargo. Mejor pregúntenle a ella –dijo Hanayo tratando de evadir tal responsabilidad –además ustedes se están haciendo populares y dejar en manos de una novata

-Hanayo pensamos en ti como una opción muy buena y por creemos en ti. Sobre Nico-chan, ella será chef y además al parecer viajara a Francia –dijo Honoka- así que contamos contigo…mira que podrás estar más cerca del mundo de las Idols

-yo…yo… -decía Hanayo procesando todo lo que le dijo Honoka

-solo acepta o si no te seguirá insistiendo –dijo Tsubasa dándole confianza

-si lo ponen de esa manera. Yo…yo acepto el trato –dijo Hanayo con confianza

Honoka la agarraba de las manos agradeciéndole mucho sacudiéndola exageradamente, mientras Tsubasa solo las miraba con una sonrisa

…

Tsubasa y Honoka crecieron como Idols a través de los años. El dúo musical se tomó un descanso de dos años para que ambas se terminaran de graduar. Sin mencionar que Honoka necesitaba atención extra ya que parecía repetir de año y Tsubasa no quería eso. En este tiempo de descanso, las Idols lo aprovecharon para su momento de ellas donde podían salir, pasar ratos en casa, viajaron e incluso ocurrió la primera vez de ambas. Tsubasa en ese sentido fue la dominante de la pelinaranja ya que ella aprendió todo por medio de los doujinshis que los fans de μ's crearon sobre Honoka y sus amigas, aunque ella no le iba decir nada sobre ese tema. Ambas terminaron la universidad, Honoka termino por las justas, y el mundo Idol las llamaba ya que varias agencias se interesaron por ellas y eligieron una por medio de consejos de su representante Hanayo, en su último año de universidad. La pareja solo era conocida como amigas en el escenario, aunque Tsubasa le gustaba hacer ciertos cariños a Honoka en las presentaciones donde los fans solo lo tomaban como parte del show. Las únicas que sabían que eran novias eran las personas más cercanas a ellas e incluso los padres de ambas, donde aceptaron la relación ya que a ambas se le veía feliz.

Pasaron los años, el dúo tuvo siempre una ajetreada agenda aunque para ciertos días consiguieron tener tiempo en el caso de los matrimonios de sus amigas donde viajaron a Francia (Erena-Anju) y Rusia (Eri-Nozomi), y Japón para el de Nico-Maki, Kotori-Umi y Hanayo-Rin. Durante esas ceremonias, Tsubasa miraba como Honoka miraba a sus compañeras en sus vestidos y todas daban un gran paso en su vida. La castaña pensaba que si no fueran Idols, ambas podrían llegar al altar y la tentación de ver a la pelinaranja con un vestido de novia. Honoka nunca hablo sobre el asunto y nada, pero se ponía un poco triste saber que ella no puede llegar a esas instancias de su vida. Ambas continuaban con sus presentaciones, giras y compromisos como Idols. Tsubasa quería dar el siguiente paso, pero se metía la idea de que en el mundo de las Idols no puede haber más que un solo compromiso con los fans y este dar el tiempo a ellos sin ningún compromiso ajeno a ese. El tiempo siguió pasando, el dúo tuvo que dar una gira tanto alrededor del país como algunos países de afuera durante 4 meses y camino al aeropuerto se encontraron con sus amigas (excepción de Umi y Kotori quienes viajaron a Europa)

-oh chicas vinieron a despedirse –dijo Honoka viendo a sus amigas mientras caminaba con su maleta

Todas las amigas de la pareja se encontraban esperando en el aeropuerto para despedirse

-Chicas. El vuelo sale dentro de unos momentos así que hay que apurarnos –dijo Hanayo que era abrazada por Rin

-está bien, Hanayo. Solo déjame despedirme de la pequeña Mei –dijo Honoka mientras cargaba a la pequeña Ayase Mei- eres la cosa más bonita

Honoka le hacía mimos a la hija de Nozomi y Eli y jugueteaba con él. Mientras, Tsubasa miraba aquella escena de manera tierna ya que muy pocas veces su pareja podía reír de esa manera. Anju se acercó a Tsubasa al ver que la mirada de su amiga se encontraba un poco decaída.

-Tsubasa-chan aún sigue preocupándote ese asunto, Verdad!? –dijo Anju poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-quiero decirle, pero también viene el problema que pueda traer eso con los fans –dijo Tsubasa preocupada- ella ve a sus amigas felices casadas y a veces me da la sensación que ella quiere decirme, pero, al igual que yo, ella piensa en los fans

-Tsubasa –dijo su amiga sin poder decirle algo más

-Chicas. Tenemos un anuncio importante –decía Nico mientras alzaba la mano y Maki le abrazaba- yo decidí, con el apoyo de Maki, someterme al experimento de reproducción entre mujeres. Con eso quiero decir que podre tener un hijo de Maki-chan

La sonrisa de Nico era enorme, se notaba a lo lejos la felicidad que tenía. Tsubasa veía como las chicas se alegraban con la noticia, comenzaron a rodear a la pareja; en eso, Tsubasa ve la mirada vacía de Honoka, pero ponía una sonrisa hacia sus amigas

-Tsubasa, tienes que hacer algo –le decía Erena a su amiga

-lo sé. Pero, las Idols no pueden comprometerse sino los fans se podrían… -hablaba Tsubasa hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga

-estas poniendo tu trabajo de Idol por encima de tu relación –decía un poco molesta Erena- tienes que pensar en ella y en tu relación. Recuerda que deseaste estar al lado de ella y ahora la tienes, pero sabes que la podrías perder pensando de esa manera

-Erena tiene razón, Tsubasa-chan. Tienes que dejar ese pensamiento; que importa que las saquen como Idols mientras ambas se tengan serán felices

-yo lo pensare –dijo Tsubasa un poco pensativa

-Tsubasa-chan ven vamos ya –dijo Honoka acercándose a su novia para irse a su vuelo

Tsubasa, Honoka y Hanayo se fueron con sus maletas hacia la zona de embarque y voltearon solo para despedirse con los brazos alzados. Honoka agarro la mano de Tsubasa para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Tsubasa-chan –dijo Honoka haciendo que la castaña la mirara mientras caminaban

-que sucede Honoka-chan –pregunto curiosa Tsubasa

-Te amo

Tsubasa se sonrojo ante lo dicho por su pelinaranja, dio un suspiro

-yo también te amo –dijo con una sonrisa

…

Durante la gira que tenían, Tsubasa se quedó pensando sobre lo que dijeron sus amigas antes de partir del aeropuerto. El dúo tenía grandes presentaciones en una gran variedad de estadios e incluso salió algunas presentaciones que fueron invitadas que no se encontraban en su agenda. También, las Idols tuvieron entrevistas en diferentes programas de entretenimiento tanto de lugares que iban de Japón así como del exterior. Tsubasa se ponía celosa cuando veía que diferentes chicos que son ídolos conocidos se acercaban a Honoka en modo de coqueteo; en su mente Tsubasa pensaba que si Honoka tuviera un anillo ya nadie podría coquetearla; además, la marcaria como suya; al sentir eso, Tsubasa se decidió dar el siguiente paso con su amada pelinaranja. Mientras estaba en España, Tsubasa decidió comprar un anillo para dárselo a Honoka y que mejor manera que pedírselo en un concierto delante de todos los fans además de confirmar su relación, supuestamente esa era la idea. Antes del último mes de la gira que tenían el dúo, la representante y amiga del dúo tuvo un viaje de emergencia dejando su puesto. Toda esa actitud de la amante del arroz dejo preocupada a Honoka haciendo suponer que algo grave a pasado. Tsubasa veía muy decaída a Honoka así que decidió llamar a Hanayo para que diera la razón y así calmar a su novia.

-Hola, Hanayo-san –dijo Tsubasa por medio de su celular

-oh, Tsubasa-san. Que sucede? –dijo Hanayo desde el otro lado

-en realidad, llamaba para saber si algo había sucedido ya que te fuiste sin dar explicaciones –dijo Tsubasa

-…

Había un pequeño silencio donde no había respuesta desde el otro lado del celular

-Hanayo-san? –dijo ya un poco preocupada Tsubasa

-lo que te voy a decir, no se lo digas a Honoka-chan –dijo Hanayo

-por qué me pide eso? –dijo Tsubasa al no entender por qué no puede

-solo prométeme que no le contaras nada –dijo Hanayo de manera seria

-uhm…de acuerdo –dijo Tsubasa aun con un poco de duda

Hanayo le conto el motivo por el cual viajo y eso fue por lo sucedido con Nico. Rin le llamo a Hanayo y le conto sobre lo sucedido durante proceso por el cual se sometió Nico y sobre el estado de la pelinegra donde quedo en un estado de coma. Eso le preocupo a Hanayo, pero lo que ya hizo que vaya inmediatamente es en la situación en la cual se estaba encontrando la pelirroja. Tsubasa al enterarse de ello comprendió porque no debía decirle a Honoka ya que eso haría que Honoka tuviera la misma reacción de Hanayo y se quiera ir, pero ella tiene que cumplir su rol de Idol en este momento

-solo puedes darle una excusa para que se evite preocuparse –dijo Hanayo

-de acuerdo –dijo un poco triste Tsubasa por la situación y colgando su celular

-qué sucede, Tsubasa? –dijo apareciendo Honoka

-nada solo hable con Hanayo para saber que sucedió –dijo Tsubasa tratando de no mostrar angustia ante la situación

-en serio y que te dijo –dijo Honoka mostrando preocupación

-solo un problema familiar, pero que ya se arregló –dijo Tsubasa forzando una sonrisa

-en serio –dijo Honoka soltando una sonrisa- gracias a Dios. Bueno vamos a practicar Tsubasa-chan

-en seguida voy. Anda adelantando –dijo Tsubasa

Honoka asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Tsubasa se quedó mirando hacia la nada, puso su mano en su bolsillo y de este saco una pequeña cajita. Tsubasa miro la cajita que tenía en su mano, abrió la cajita y en él se podía apreciar un anillo de oro.

- _por ahora no es buen momento_ –pensó Tsubasa observando el anillo

Tsubasa cerró la caja y lo puso en su bolsillo para retirarse para ir a la práctica junto a Honoka

…

Termino la gira con un excelente resultado. Cuando regresaron a casa, Honoka se enteró lo que sucedió con Nico por medio de Tsubasa que no pudo guardar más la información, además la castaña creía que era mejor que su novia se enterara ahora que estaban en descanso. A pesar de que discutieron, la pareja siguió fuerte y junta. Honoka preocupada visito el hospital para ver a su amiga pelinegra acompañada de Tsubasa.

-Nico-chan –apenas dijo el nombre la pelinaranja se lanzó hacia la cama donde se encontraba Nico

-oh, Honoka –Nico se sorprendió y luego miro como la pelinaranja comenzaba a llorar- vamos no llores. Te daré un Nico Nico Nii~ para que te calmes

Honoka se repuso, puso su mirada donde su amiga, Nico estaba en su popular pose y Honoka al ver esto solo pudo sonreír. Tsubasa mira la escena con un cariño, mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo, al ver como su novia sonreía después de lo preocupada que estaba.

-Esa cajita tiene un anillo, verdad? –dijo una voz al lado de Tsubasa

Tsubasa al escuchar la voz pego un pequeño salto de sorpresa y puso la mirada a su lado donde vino la voz. La castaña solo vio a una pelirroja con bata de doctor

-eh…eh... –comenzaba a balbucear la castaña

-le vas a pedir matrimonio a Honoka? –dijo Maki señalando la pequeña caja que tenía la castaña

-bueno...la…verdad... –Tsubasa se ponía nerviosa y soltó un suspiro para recomponerse- sí, la verdad quiero pedirle que se case conmigo.

-sabes que en el mundo de las Idols, el único compromiso que puedes tener es con el público –decía Maki

-eso lo sé muy bien. Es solo que verla a ella como ustedes está dando grandes pasos en su vida y ella no poder llegar a esas instancias la pone muy cabizbaja; a pesar que lo esconde bien. Por eso, prefiero sacrificar la carrera de Idol solo poder hacerla feliz –la mirada de Tsubasa se dirigía de su novia que hablaba con su amiga

-ya veo, es igual al caso que tuvo ella –dijo Maki mirando a Nico- ella llego obtener la posibilidad de ser Idol cuando llego de su viaje de Francia. Lo único que le pedían era nunca diga algo sobre la relación que tenía conmigo, incluso que terminara conmigo. Sin embargo, ella lo rechazo inmediatamente y rechazo otras más ya que le pedían lo mismo. Yo le pregunte por qué hacía eso, el renunciar a su más grande sueño que tenía desde pequeña –Tsubasa vio como Maki esbozaba una sonrisa- y solo me dijo que "mi gran sueño es pasar al lado de la persona que amo y que nunca la negare e incluso lo gritare a todos los cielos que estoy al lado de mi gran amor, Maki"

-eso fue hermoso. Con eso me has dado poner más firme mi decisión –dijo Tsubasa dándole una sonrisa

-es bueno poder ayudar

Honoka mira a lo lejos como su amiga y novia hablaban de manera animada. Ante este hecho, Honoka solo atina a poner una sonrisa ante esto

-Nico-chan, quiero avanzar más en mi relación con Tsubasa-chan –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la pelinegra que esta acostada en la cama

-eres Idol, Honoka. Sin embargo, si tu quieres llegar a esas instancias que podría hacer que salgas de ese mundo. Yo te diría hazlo ya que es por tu felicidad y sin ser Idol pueden lograr cosas importantes juntas. Además, la gran Nico-sama estaría contenta ya que con eso todos estaríamos iguales condiciones

-Gracias Nico-chan –Honoka daba un gran abrazo a su amiga

…

Es el último concierto antes de su descanso, Tsubasa se prepara para decirle a Honoka después del concierto para poder avanzar en su relación. Mientras, Honoka planeaba gritar su amor a todo el mundo ya que no soporta esconderlo más. Ambas chicas están decididas en dar un paso en su relación. El concierto avanzaba, el dúo más popular resplandecía en el escenario con sus bailes y canciones; llegando a poco de acabar el concierto.

-Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo –gritaba con entusiasmo Honoka- ahora lo que quiero es hacer un anuncio muy importante

Tsubasa mira sorprendida ante lo dicho por Honoka y los espectadores se quedaron en un silencio. Tras el escenario, los encargados sorprendidos ya que no está dentro de lo planificado para el concierto cada uno de ellos menos la representante del grupo. Hanayo miraba con una enorme sonrisa ya que su senpai y amiga le conto su idea, aunque en un principio se preocupó de esa idea, pero recordó que es su amiga y tiene el mundo saber sobre ellas.

-Tsubasa-chan, ven aquí –dijo Honoka estirándole la mano a la peli castaño. Tsubasa se acercó intuyendo que es lo que iba a decir su compañera de grupo- bien, lo que quiero que todo el mundo sepa es que tengo a una persona especial en mi corazón.

Varios de los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos ante aquellas declaraciones y se preguntaban entre ellos. Los del backstage se encontraban al igual que el público sorprendidos ante tales palabras ya que la ley número de las Idols se estaba rompiendo y frente a todo el público. Hanayo seguía mirando el estrado con una sonrisa.

-no me gusta estar negándolo ya que siento que le estoy haciendo daño. Estar juntos es lo más hermoso lo que me pudo pasar. Ha estado junto a mi lado en cada momento –Honoka entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tsubasa- y es gracias a esa persona que estoy ahora aquí. Con todo esto, querido publico quiero decirles que la persona que amo está aquí mismo a mi lado, LA PERSONA QUE AMO ES TSUBASA-CHAN

Hubo un momento de silencio. En el backstage, varios estaban sorprendidos y algunos molestos, específicamente los representantes de la compañía que promociona al dúo. Hanayo seguía con su sonrisa

- _Honoka-chan con esto sabes lo que implica decir cosas como estas para la compañía. Pero, los fans pueden tener otra opinión y ejercer una presión_ –pensaba la castaño mientras juntaba sus brazos

El público seguía en silencio. El anuncio ha dejado frio a todos, eso lo había interpretado Tsubasa y a Honoka eso no le parece importar pero la mano sostenida por Honoka se encontraba temblando un poco. Tsubasa presiono la mano y la miro a los ojos a Honoka.

-así es querido público –comenzó hablar Tsubasa- yo soy la novia de Honoka-chan y hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero decir que ella es la persona que me enamoro cuando se encontraba en preparatoria

Tsubasa miro a Honoka la acerco a ella, movió un poco los micrófonos que tenían en su costado y junto sus labios con los de ella dándose así un beso. Honoka correspondió y abrazo del cuello a Tsubasa. El público de lo que se encontraba en silencio comenzó a aplaudir lentamente que se iba haciendo más eufórico ya acompañado por gritos y silbadas. Hanayo entro al escenario, Tsubasa se sorprendió haciendo que se separe de Honoka y ambas veían a la castaña menor. Hanayo se acercó a Tsubasa, sujeto su mano donde la abrió y puso una pequeña cajita. Honoka miraba curiosa que estaba sucediendo. Hanayo se acerca al oído de la castaña mayor

-es el momento que le digas –susurro Hanayo

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –se sorprendía Tsubasa, al ocultar un poco su micrófono para que sonara ante todos, al ver la caja en su mano

-no te das cuenta que demoras a veces mirando esa cajita y que cierta representante sabe que es esa cajita –dijo ya Hanayo alejándose un poco- ella ya lo dijo, ahora te toca a ti

Hanayo se retiró diciendo eso ultimo con una sonrisa. Tsubasa en su pensamiento le agradecía y retorna al lado de Honoka. Tsubasa acomoda de nuevo el micrófono, el público se encuentra expectante, el backstage ya están un poco fastidiados y sorprendidos. Honoka se voltea a mirar a su novia y luego se sorprende cuando la castaña se arrodilla. El público se mantuvo en silencio ya suponiendo lo que se venia

-Hemos tenido una relación muy larga y hermosa. Sé que has visto como las mas preciadas por ti han dado un gran paso en sus vidas. Por eso, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y deseo que estés siempre a lado, ya no como mi novia –decía esto con sonrojo mientras abría la cajita dejando a que se viera un anillo de oro- sino como mi esposa. Honoka quisieras casarte conmigo

Honoka comenzó a derramar lágrimas, esto hizo que Tsubasa se ponga de pie para abrazarla. Honoka mientras era abrazada por su novia.

-Tsubasa-chan. Yo…yo…yo acepto –dijo Honoka entre lágrimas

Tsubasa agarro su mano y coloco el anillo, luego se levantó para abrazar a Honoka. El público estalla totalmente de felicidad y coreaban el nombre del grupo. En el backstage, los encargados no estaban tan contentos con lo que está sucediendo. Hanayo se retiraba con una sonrisa del concierto.

…

Tsubasa y Honoka fueron despedidas de la agencia a la pertenecían después del concierto que habían tenido. Los fans del dúo comenzaron a quejarse por el despido del grupo y otras agencias parecían no querer contratar o querían aprovechar el momento. Sin embargo, el dúo decidió no hacer ningún contrato o escuchar propuestas ya que se querían dedicar de lleno a sus preparativos para la boda. Los padres de ambas chicas ayudaban con los preparativos, incluso un canal de televisión se ofreció en apoyar, pero con la condición de que le dejaran transmitir toda la ceremonia. La pareja rechazo ya que era un momento íntimo y privado, y no quería que se hiciera un espectáculo con eso.

El día de la boda llego, la ceremonia se hizo en la misma iglesia donde se casaron Nico y Maki. Los invitados estaban en sus lugares, las chicas de A-RISE y μ's se encontraban presentes y un grupo de fans del dúo acompañaban desde afuera la ceremonia, Nico fue en silla de ruedas ayudada por su esposa ya que no quería perderse el momento de sus amigas. Tsubasa se encontraba esperando en el altar con un traje elegante hecho por Kotori. Las campanas paraban de sonar y el órgano de la iglesia comenzó a sonar con la música tradicional para esta ocasión. Del gran portón de la iglesia, la presencia de Honoka en su traje de novia, también hecho también por Kotori, acompañada de su padre. Honoka llego hasta ponerse al lado de Tsubasa, su padre le hizo una reverencia a Tsubasa y se retiró a su lugar dejando a ambas frente al clérigo.

-llego el momento –dijo Tsubasa mirando a Honoka y sosteniendo sus manos

-es hora de dar un gran paso para nosotras –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa

Hanayo, que se encontraba al lado de su novia Rin, miraba con atención la ceremonia. Rin la miraba con curiosidad

-sucede algo Kayo~chin –dijo Rin mirando a Hanayo

-bueno es hora de darles un lugar a ambas. Así que lo decidí, abrire mi propia agencia y darles la oportunidad de que sigan en el mundo de las Idols –dijo Hanayo sin separar la mirada de la ceremonia- además se las debo por la oportunidad que me brindaron

Rin la miro los ojos de decisión de su esposa y le sujeto su mano. Hanayo al sentir el contacto con la mano de Rin entrelazo sus dedos

-Si acepto –dijo Honoka

-Si no hay mas que decir. Yo los declaro que a partir de ahora son una pareja casada. Puede besar a la novia –decía el cura con una sonrisa

Tsubasa levanto el tul que tenia Honoka para darle un beso sellando así su amor. Se separaron un poco

-te amo, Honoka –dijo Tsubasa poniendo su mano en las mejillas de su ahora esposa

-yo también te amo, Tsubasa –dijo con una sonrisa Honoka para volver juntar sus labios

* * *

 **Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo, que espero subirlo cuando antes...**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola todos. Perdón por la demora, como siempre (no aprendo)...aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que es la mas esperada por todos (ni creo, si soy pesimista) espero gratamente por sus reviews ya que eso motivan a seguir esta historia en curso. Ya puedo decir que esta es la mitad de esta historia. Espero que sigan con el apoyo e invito a dar un vistazo a mi otra historia llamada "Shin Sekai" que también es NicoMaki pero a algo diferente de que escribo...sin nada mas que decir esperen por el siguiente capitulo**

 **PD: los personajes son pertenecientes a Bushiroid, pero la historia es** **mía**

* * *

Chapter 10: Nuestro nuevo hogar...

Un mes ha pasado desde el nacimiento de Kaoru. Donde, Nico en las primeras semanas no podía tenerla a su lado ya que la ponían en una incubadora. La razón, el cuerpo de la pequeña es un poco débil debido a que nació antes de tiempo y necesitaba un pequeño tratamiento en el cual Maki estuvo observando la evolución de su hija. Nico se ponía un poco triste porque solo le traían a su hija unos momentos en su cuarto solo para darle de lactar, de ahí se la llevaban de nuevo a otra habitación. En principio era duro para Nico, pero gracias a la ayuda de su esposa podía soportarlo ya que le decía que era por el bien de la pequeña. Nico recibía visita de sus amigas y familiares durante el mes, aunque sus padres en la última semana no se aparecieron por el hospital por motivos de trabajo. Nozomi siempre iba a visitarla acompañada de su hija Mei; la pelimorada le hacía compañía como siempre para burlarse de Nico ya que ese era su modo de hacer que la pelinegra se olvide de sus preocupaciones. La pelinegra por más que aparentaba que se encontraba bien, realmente se encontraba muy débil y eso lo sabían Maki y Nozomi. Nico no podía moverse de por sí y no es que ella no quiera, sino que su cuerpo se lo impedía; el solo darle de lactar su hija ya era un gran esfuerzo para ella. La pelinegra tenía que ser fuerte ya que su estado es delicado y cualquier reacción fuerte puede ser perjudicial para ella. Finalmente, cuando termino el proceso de estabilización de su hija, Nico estuvo más que contenta ya que podía estar con su hija todo el día, pero había un inconveniente y ese era que no podía caminar porque el proceso de Nico aun no terminaba, si bien eso era una pena para ella, solo estar con su hija ya es suficiente.

Cuando le entregaron Kaoru a Nico, Maki siempre iba a la habitación para lo que es cargarla y pasearla por los alrededores del hospital. Para Maki, ella nunca supo cómo tratar con niños menos con bebes, pero con Kaoru todo es nuevo y hermoso. Nico siempre le daba indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer, además no podía llevarla muy lejos ya que la única que podía darle de lactar a la pequeña es Nico. Maki también recibió ayuda por parte de su madre, su suegra y Nozomi; ella seguía cada paso consejo, su amor por la pequeña es grande ya que era de ella y de su amada. Pero, como siempre, estos momentos se opacaban con su preocupación por su esposa. Ella sigue muy de cerca todos los tratamientos que era sometida su esposa para saber si hay algún progreso. Maki, en las primeras semanas, no veía mejoría en Nico en su salud; esa era la principal preocupación, pero en las últimas semanas todo eso ya era historia e incluso supo que le darán de alta para que pueda salir del hospital. Por ese motivo, la pelirroja se encuentra actualmente buscando una casa. Actualmente, ella y Nico viven en un departamento que la pelinegra obtuvo en un principio con Nozomi, posteriormente paso para ser el hogar de la ella y la pelirroja. Maki le agradaba el lugar y no quería irse, aunque su esposa siempre soñaba con vivir en una casa grande ya que se imaginaba que será una familia numerosa. Sin embargo, Maki tiene que buscar un nuevo hogar debido a la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

-está segura de esa casa, hija -dijo el padre de Maki

-estoy segura ya que es la que más me ha convencido y sé que a ella le agradara -dijo mirando el alrededor

-se puede buscar una más grande -dijo el señor acompañando a su hija a recorrer el interior

-esta es perfecta no es ni tan grande ni tan pequeña -dijo Maki mirando ahora la cocina -además la cocina está bien equipada con lo necesario para ella

-yo lo siento muy pequeño aun -dijo el señor ahora subiendo al segundo piso con su hija

-eso es porque vives en una mansión, además no quiero que mi hija se sienta sola en un enorme lugar -dijo Maki mirando uno de los cuartos

-lo siento, por hacerte sentir así -dijo el hombre un poco cabizbajo- pero tengo una excusa y era que pensaba que íbamos hacer una familia numerosa por eso lo compre con eso en mente

-sabes que los doctores pierden mucho tiempo en sus deberes que en su familia -dijo Maki revisando el baño ahora- y mamá dijo que tú a veces te negabas por traer trabajo a casa o estar muy cansado

-cuando te dijo eso! -dijo el hombre avergonzado

-cuando me case con Nico -dijo la pelirroja ahora bajando las escaleras

-en mi defensa…

El hombre fue interrumpido por un dedo acusador

-son solo excusas -dijo Maki con su mano apuntando a su padre

El hombre se resignó ante eso, su hija aprendió mucho de su esposa

-muy entonces esta ser la casa -dijo el hombre que ahora se encuentra afuera con su hija

-si solo le falta hacer el traslado de las cosas de nuestro departamento acá y comprar algunas cosas para Kaoru -dijo Maki con una sonrisa

-cualquier cosa que falte o deseas puedes llamarme cuando quieras -dijo el hombre

-ok -dijo su hija

…

-así que ahora estás viendo las cosas para Kaoru -dijo Nico por teléfono a su hija

-eso es cierto, ya he separado todo para también pintar su cuarto -dijo Maki

-cuentas con todo mi apoyo en la elección que hagas, no por algo me escogiste a mí -dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra que se encuentra en el hospital

-claro, claro. Bueno ya cuelgo, iré a verte cuando termine con esto

-está bien. Cuídate

-ok. Nos vemos -dijo Maki

Maki se encuentra en un enorme centro comercial donde buscaría cosas para su pequeña hija. (Pero, eso no se hace antes de que nazca el hijo, eso sería normal; pero, a esta pareja por circunstancias que revisaras en anteriores capítulos entenderás porque recién Maki está viendo eso). Durante horas, Maki se encuentra dando vueltas en diferentes tiendas comprando cosas que para ella son muy necesaria para su hija que van desde de ropa, juguetes o accesorios que su hija no usara hasta dentro de 4 años; además, Maki tiene que comprar un par de cosas para la nueva casa. Maki hasta ahora no le ha dicho a Nico sobre la nueva casa.

-Muy bien solo falta algunas cosas y ya puedo ir a ver a Nico -decía Maki para sí misma

-Maki-chan? -dijo una voz reconocida por la pelirroja

Maki volteo hacia la voz y encontró a sus amigas Kotori y Umi

-Kotori-chan. Umi-chan. ¡Que sorpresa verlas por aquí! -dijo Maki

-bueno pensamos pasear y acabamos aquí -dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

-y tú, Maki-chan. Que haces por aquí? -dijo Umi al ver las grandes bolsas que tenia

-esto. Estoy comprando cosas para Kaoru -dijo Maki- oh, me entere que Kotori se va someter a la operación de fertilización

-como lo supiste! -se sorprendió Umi

-tranquila, Umi-chan -dijo Maki un poco nerviosa- la persona que está atendiendo el proceso de Kotori es un colega mío y bueno el me conto de eso.

-ya veo. Entonces, el doctor Takahashi fue quien te dijo -dijo Kotori- es bueno saber que estaré en buenas manos

-no te preocupes por nada. Más bien, quiero saber cómo se animaron -pregunto Maki curiosa

-sobre eso. Kotori y yo ya teníamos una idea de adopción y miramos en diferentes lugares. Cuando nos enteremos sobre la operación que se sometía Nico, dijimos por que no intentar y con esa idea nos fuimos de viaje. Cuando nos enteramos sobre lo sucedido a Nico, nos vino una duda si hacerlo o no -Umi miraba a Kotori y esta le sonreía- pero gracias a Nico nos convenció de nuevo en someternos a la operación. Ahora solo estamos haciendo los preparativos para el día de la operación.

- _cuando no esa enana._ -pensó Maki y miro su reloj- oh, lo siento chicas. Si me disculpan tengo que irme al hospital ahora mismo.

-no te preocupes, más bien fue bueno hablar contigo de nuevo -dijo Umi

-nos vemos Maki-chan -dijo Kotori

Maki despedía a la pareja que se retiraba a ver otras tiendas

- _ahora. A comprar una cosa más y luego ir con Nico-chan_ -pensó Maki mientras agarraba sus cosas para irse del centro comercial

…

Llego el día más esperado por Nico, por fin podía irse de aquel hospital. No es que odie el hospital, además es el hospital manejado por la familia de su esposa. Nico estos últimos días estaba ansiosa de ir al departamento que vivía con Maki. Ella quería ya pasar tiempo en familia junto a su esposa y su hija. Nico no sabía que estaba haciendo Maki en el departamento ya que ella le dijo a la pelirroja que alistara el departamento para la pequeña Kaoru, pero la pelirroja le decía que iba a llevarse una sorpresa. Nico actualmente se encuentra en su habitación y en sus brazos se encuentra su hija durmiendo cómodamente en las cobijas que su suegro le regalo, mientras ella ya se encuentra cambiada y lista para irse. En realidad, tanto su padre como su suegro hicieron como una especie de competencia entre ellos de quién trae mejores cosas a la pequeña Kaoru, donde el papá de Nico salió perdiendo de manera abismal. Nico se encuentra viendo a su bebé con ternura ya que por fin ya no le quitaran a cada momento; ahora Nico se encuentra estable al igual que Kaoru. Nico volteo su vista al ver a su suegro entrar.

-hola, Nico-chan -dijo el hombre acercándose

-Señor Nishikino. Como se encuentra? -dijo Nico mirando al hombre

-todo bien, solo vengo a decirte que Maki ya está por llegar. Solo me encargo algunas cosas de rutina -dijo el hombre agarrando una tabla con hojas y dándoles una ojeada- muy bien. Ya están todos tus papeles de salida listo y solo tienes que firmar aquí- le acerco la tabla con una hoja además de un lapicero

-ok -dijo Nico agarrando el lapicero con una mano libre y firmo la hoja- eso es todo?

-si es todo. Maki ya firmo los demás papeles -dijo el hombre viendo a Kaoru como movía sus manos

Nico se dio cuenta de la mirada de su suegro y sonrió

-le gustaría cargarla -dijo Nico y acercándole a Kaoru

-me encantaría cargar a la pequeña -dijo el hombre agarrando cuidadosamente a la pequeña y mecerla en sus brazos junto a una sonrisa- sus ojos son iguales a la de Maki

-eso es verdad. Solo me preocupa que no herede el ceño fruncido de ella -dijo Nico con una sonrisa

-jajajajaja. En verdad, ese ceño fruncido lo heredo de mi -dijo sonriente el hombre- solo te pediré que no dejes que ella se separe mucho de esta pequeña -dijo seriamente- aun me siento mal por haber pasado más pendiente del trabajo que en ella, a pesar de que trate de darle todo, pero a la vez no le daba nada. Estoy contento por lo que ha hecho ahora en seguir su camino propio y no uno impuesto por mí

-señor usted le dio lo mejor y ahora puede aprovechar para pasar tiempo con ella, ya que ambos están en el mismo rubro -dijo la pelinegra- y más bien debe preocuparse en darse un tiempo en visitar a su nieta ya que el otro abuelo le ganara en visitas -soltó una sonrisa

-eso nunca. Ya le gané en varias cosas y puedo hacerlo de nuevo -dijo el hombre levantando un puño mientras se veía una explosión en el fondo y sus ojos salían llamas

-que sucede aquí? -dijo Maki que acaba de entrar

-nada. Solo cargo un poco a mi nieta -dijo el hombre volviendo a la normalidad

-solo pasando el rato con tu padre -dijo Nico con una sonrisa

-recuerda Nico que también soy tu padre, pero jurídico -dijo el hombre acercándose a Nico para entregarle a Kaoru- ahora paso a retirarme cuídense

-papá no olvide que hoy se hará una reunión en la noche -dijo Maki

-estaré ahí con tu madre. Ah, la silla de ruedas esta al costado -dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación

-ahora. Nos vamos -dijo Nico con una sonrisa

-estas muy apurada en irte, eh! -dijo Maki

-si quiero irme y pasar con Maki-chan en el departamento -dijo Nico haciendo un puchero

- _nunca cambias_ -pensó Maki- voy a traer la silla de ruedas y después iremos al auto

Maki mete la silla de ruedas en la habitación y lo pone a un costado de la cama. La pelirroja ayuda a su esposa en sentarse y en acomodarla junto con su hija, se coloca detrás de ella y empuja la silla de ruedas dejando así la habitación donde su esposa paso bastante tiempo. Ambas pasaron por un pasillo amplio, se detenían cada vez que una enfermera se acercaba ya que ellas querían despedir a la pelinegra. Llegando a la recepción se detienen para que Maki firme unos papeles. La pareja llego a un carro rojo que esta estacionado frente al hospital, ayudo a su esposa a subir en la parte trasera del carro, la acomodo, cerró la puerta, agarro la silla de ruedas para llevarla adentro, termino de dejarla y se fue al carro.

-ahora, vamos a casa -dijo Nico- espero que hayas acomodado el departamento para el cuarto de Kaoru

-si, lo hice -dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a conducir

Durante el trayecto, Nico se durmió y en sus brazos Kaoru también está dormida. Maki miraba un par de veces a los dos miembros de su familia durmiendo produciéndole una felicidad.

- _muy bien es hora de ir a nuestro nuevo hogar_ -pensó Maki mientras conducía

Después de unos minutos, Nico era despertada por Maki y cuando abrió los ojos vio sus viendo que el lugar donde se encontraba era desconocido.

-donde estamos Maki? -dijo Nico

-pues sorpresa -dijo Maki abriendo la puerta de Nico- es nuestro nuevo hogar

-espera…acaso...tú… -dijo Nico muy sorprendida

-en verdad creías que viviríamos siempre en un departamento -dijo Maki, mientras deja a Nico frente a la puerta y la pelirroja se fue por una maleta en el carro

-solo te pido que hagas espacio en el departamento para Kaoru y tú me sales con una nueva casa Maki-chan -dijo Nico a un mirando la casa que era un poco grande y de dos pisos, posee también un pequeño patio

-no quería una mansión ya que podría ser muy grande, pero si en caso esta casa que da muy pequeña, nos podemos mudar -dijo Maki trayendo la maleta y poniéndose al lado de la pelinegra- bueno entremos a nuestro nuevo hogar

-Maki -la detuvo a Maki de entrar- quería decirte, muchas gracias por todo esto

-esto es solo un paso de lo que puedo hacer por mi familia -dijo Maki mientras le daba un beso a Nico

El beso fue interrumpido por la pequeña, esto hizo que se separan, y para calmarla Nico la mesio un poco

-tranquila para también hay mucho amor -dijo Maki mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija- muy bien entremos. Este será tu nuevo hogar Kaoru

Maki abrió la puerta y adentro estaban las amigas de la pareja y las madres de ambas que gritaron todas juntas

- **BIENVENIDA KAORU-CHAN**

* * *

 **Tratare de que el siguiente capitulo salga el día que cumplo un año de esta historia...nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo...no se olviden dejar sus reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, no estoy muerto ni andaba de parranda. Pido enormes disculpas a todos los que leen esta historia, en verdad mil disculpas por la demora. Tuve dos meses un poco agitados ya que encontre un trabajo para mis practicas que son casi de esclavo. Ademas, tuve inicio de universidad que se intensifico mas; asi que voy adelantando que demore un poco en sacar los capitulos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que dan en todo este año que cumplio este fanfic. Especial agradecimiento a Tanuki-pyon, quien me dejo un mensaje privado que me impulso a tratar de apurar este capitulo, tambien a los que siempre comentan como Teddybear, Caher, Ophiell, Nicocchi17, y betov2 (si es casi el mismo dialogo del doujinshi de NicoMaki) otros muchas gracias chicos y colegas que tambien escriben. Como siempre espero sus reviews de todo calibre. Solo queda decir que tratare que no se quede en el olvido la historia...**

 **PD: los personajes de Love Live! no me pertenecen...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Mi día con Kaoru...

En una de las casas mas grandes del vecindario guarda una humilde familia, en el cual consiste de una madre muy cariñosa y maternal, cabello de color negro amarrado hacia un lado de su hombro y de ojos color rojo como si fueran rubíes; la otra madre muy ocupada con el trabajo y pendiente de su hija y su esposa, cabello rojo y ojos violetas; y el último miembro es una pequeña niña que posee los ojos violetas como su madre y el cabello negro como su otra madre. Esta familia lleva viviendo en este hogar desde hace ocho meses. La pelirroja se la dificultado un poco pasar tiempo con su esposa e hija ya que el trabajo se le acumula un poco ya que siempre hay una operación que se tiene que encargar. La pelinegra pasa el tiempo con su hija ya que tiene permiso en su trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando va para hacer algunas indicaciones acompañada de su pequeña; Nico es una persona que brinda mucho amor a su hija y se encarga de todo sobre ella como darle de comer, levantarse las madrugadas cada vez que su hija llora, cambiar pañales, etc. Para Nico, Kaoru es su todo

…

La primera vez que llegaron a la casa, Nico quedo muy sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso, ella creía que seguirían en su departamento de siempre. Ese día hubo una pequeña fiesta donde estuvieron sus amigas y sus padres de ambas. Las chicas miraban de cerca a la pequeña Kaoru donde se percataban del parecido a sus madres y molestaban a Maki con que ya no recibirá todo el amor de Nico. Por otro lado, el señor Nishikino y el señor Yazawa se miraban y en el medio entre ellos se podía observar una línea azul que en el cruce forma una pequeña chispa, además en sus brazos tenían una caja de regalo que era para su querida nieta, la lucha de ellos es ver quien quiere más a su nieta. Las esposas de estos solo se miran entre ellas y se ríen un poco del comportamiento infantil de sus esposos y luego ven a sus hijas ya hechas unas mujeres además de ser ahora madres. La pequeña Kaoru sonreía en los brazos de Nico y se irritaba un poco en los brazos de Maki, provocando la risa de los presentes.

En la reunión, dos parejas decidieron dar nuevas noticias a sus amigas. La primera en dar la gran noticia fueron Kotori y Umi, la noticia que lanzaron fue que iban a ser madres ambas. Todos los presentes las felicitaron, tanto que Honoka comenzó a llorar ya que iba hacer tía. Pero, la segunda noticia fue algo que ninguno se le esperaba era que Hanayo ya se encontraba con 2 meses de embarazo; todas las amigas quedaron sorprendidas menos Rin y Maki ya que Rin al ser su esposa tenía que estar pendiente de todo lo que se necesitaba según el proceso de embarazo entre mujeres y Maki fue una de las encargadas de ver el progreso de embarazo, además de ser su doctora a cargo.

La fiesta acabo y cuando todos se fueron Maki guio a Nico al segundo piso llevándola al cuarto de lo que será su hija. El cuarto era combinación de rosa con blanco muy suaves, se encontraba equipado con lo necesario como un ropero, un espacio de juegos que contenían muchos juguetes y una cuna a la medida en el medio de la habitación. Nico camino hasta dejar a Kaoru dentro de su cuna quedándose viendo a la pequeña como descansaba. Maki abrazo a Nico por detrás de esta y ambas miraban a Kaoru

-es tan linda -dijo en voz baja Maki

-si tienes razón, aunque eso se debe a que es la hija de la gran Nico -dijo sonriente Nico

-sí, sí, sí. Como diga mi pequeña reina -dijo de manera burlona la pelirroja- solo espero que mi hija no sea altanera como su madre

-que has dicho -dijo enojándose un poco Nico- entonces espero que mi hija no sea tan tsundere como su madre

-no soy tsundere -levanto un poco la voz Maki

Kaoru comenzó a fastidiarse y eso se debe a los bullicios que estaban haciendo sus madres

-shhhhh…mejor vamos a nuestra habitación que aún no me has enseñado -dijo Nico- hay que dejar a la pequeña descansar

Maki asintió con la cabeza y ambas mujeres comenzaron a salir del cuarto de su hija; al salir del cuarto, ambas mujeres miraron por ultima vez desde la puerta y la cerraron estando ya en el pasillo

-muy bien, Maki-chan. Donde queda nuestro cuarto? -dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos

-nuestro cuarto queda aquí nomas -dijo Maki apuntando a la puerta que se encontraba atrás de ella- lo hice por el motivo si Kaoru llora será más fácil para nosotras poder atenderla si nuestro cuarto queda cerca de su habitación

-me sorprende como Maki-chan previno todo -dijo Nico con una sonrisa pícara- además sabes que tener el cuarto frente al de nuestra significa que ya no se podrá hacer ciertas cositas

-"cositas"? -preguntaba Maki a su esposa con cierta duda- a que te refieres con eso?

-vamos Maki no te hagas la inocente -dijo Nico- bueno, no importa quiero descansar ahora mismo

Nico se dirigió al cuarto dejando a una Maki pensando sobre lo que dijo su pelinegra

…

Maki se encuentra en el despacho de su hogar viendo unos papeles del hospital, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado. El motivo de esto, pues nuestra pelirroja siente un poco de celos de su propia hija. Estos celos vienen desde hace un mes que se mudaron a su nuevo hogar donde la pequeña Kaoru tenía toda la atención de Nico, además sentía que la niña le odiaba un poco ya que cada vez que la pelirroja quería besar a su esposa, mágicamente la pequeña lloraba y Nico se iba corriendo hacia a ella. Lo máximo que podía hacer Maki era en esperar que la niña se durmiera o que no vea a Nico para poder tener el cariño de su esposa. Maki recuerda que mientras estaban en el hospital Kaoru no tiene este comportamiento. Incluso, los padres de la pelirroja venían a visitar a su nieta donde su padre traía montones de regalos para la pequeña y solo pasaban con Kaoru; Maki en principio no le preocupaba, pero solo venían por eso y no le preguntaban nada a ella más que solo cosas del hospital. También, sus suegros solo venían por Kaoru y hacían lo mismo. Toda la atención era para Kaoru. Maki trata de no tener esos pensamientos, claro que era obvio que toda la atención tiene que estar en Kaoru ya que es la hija de Nico y ella. Pero, la pelirroja extrañaba sus momentos a solas con Nico, poder disfrutar la comida de Nico ya que a veces por atender a la pequeña se olvidaba de Maki, poder dormir sin despertarse en las madrugadas, etc., etc., etc. A veces se pregunta si esos pensamientos vienen en el sentido que desde pequeña era el centro de atención, incluso con Nico la pelirroja era la atención de la pelinegra.

Maki suelta un suspiro al terminar con el último documento del hospital. Maki se levantó de su asiento se estiro un poco, salió de aquel cuarto donde había pasado casi toda la mañana. Maki por fin tenia libre toda el día y supuestamente la idea es pasarla con Nico y con Kaoru. Por eso, se dirige a su cuarto

-Nico-chan. Que sucede? -dijo Maki al ver a su querida esposa corriendo y cambiándose

-a que te refieres con "que sucede". Hoy tengo que volver al trabajo -dijo terminando de acomodarse un poco su ropa y salir rumbo a la sala

-vuelves a trabajar Nico. Espera porque no me lo dijiste -dijo Maki con sorpresa al oír eso

-estas bromeando verdad. Te dije ayer que hoy iba a volver al trabajo -dijo Nico un poco amargada al escuchar eso de su esposa- que acaso no recuerdas

Maki se puso a pensar sobre ayer. La pelirroja llego del hospital, ceno junto a Nico mientras Kaoru dormía, se encontraba muy cansada así que se fue, acompañada de Nico, a la cama apenas termino de cenar y Nico le dijo algo que ella no escucho muy bien debido al cansancio.

- _así que era eso de lo que me hablaba_ -pensó Maki mientras terminaba de hacer memoria

-veo por tu rostro que ya lo recordaste -Maki asintió con la cabeza- y espero que también recuerdes que hoy vas a cuidar a nuestra pequeña. Verdad?

Maki quedo paralizada al escuchar eso

-me prometiste que hoy te encargarías de Kaoru -dijo con un puchero Nico

- _qué yo cuide a Kaoru. Eso no lo recuerdo_ -se torturaba Maki- claro no te preocupes yo mi encargo de Kaoru

-segura que podrás tu sola? -dijo Nico con inseguridad

-vamos confía en mi -dijo suplicante Maki

-sabes que siempre lo hago -dijo Nico acercándose y dándole un beso fugaz- ya me voy. Todo lo que necesita Kaoru está en la cocina, además te deje un papel con indicaciones y si sucede cualquier cosa puedes llamarme. Estaré llegando como a las 10:00 pm

Todo eso decía Nico mientras se iba hacia la puerta acompañada de Maki. Nico le dio un beso y se fue a su trabajo. Maki cerró la puerta, mantenía una sonrisa en rostro y su cara cada vez tuvo un tono color azul hasta que puso sus manos en su cabeza rascándose con fuerza

- _ahora que hago_ -pensó Maki mientras se sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro

Maki se encuentra en una encrucijada debido a que nunca se ha encargado de cuidar a Kaoru sola; generalmente, ella solo se encargaba de cuidarla cuando Nico se encontraba en el hospital o cuando Nico tenía que hacer la cena, aunque la bebé lloraba cuando la cargaba la pelirroja.

- _vamos Maki, piensa. Recuerda que otras veces has podido cuidar a la niña…pero…pero_ -la pelirroja se levantaba- PERO ESO ERA CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN EL HOSPITAL Y SOLO ERA POR 3 HORAS

El grito de Maki fue tan fuerte que hizo que una pequeña pelinegra de ojos violetas de que se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en su cuna se despertara incomoda y comenzara a llorar.

-ehhhhhh…ella está llorando no ha pasado ni 5 minutos -Maki habla consigo misma mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Kaoru

Maki abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija y vio a la pequeña llorando, al verla llorar comenzó a extrañar a Nico. La pelirroja carga a la pequeña y paso 10 minutos tratando de calmarla, a veces admiraba a Nico cuando con solo cargarla la calmaba e hizo un puchero al recordar que a veces se olvidaba de ella en esas situaciones. Maki logro calmarla solo cuando le entrego un peluche de un oso panda hecho de felpa, curiosamente ese peluche fue un regalo de su suegro y la pequeña tenia mucho afecto a ese peluche.

Más tranquila y con Kaoru calmada, Maki decide ver el papel que le dejo Nico con indicaciones. Maki llego a la cocina, lugar donde siempre Nico le deja anotaciones, vio el papel pegado en el refrigerador con un imán de conejito. Maki cogió el papel para poder leerlo

-vamos a ver que nos dejó anotado -Maki miro el papel- ESTA APUNTANDO TODO AQUI

Maki se amargaba ya que vio que en la primera línea estaba escrito: "Si Kaoru llora mucho solo dale su osito de peluche que le regalo mi papá". Maki tomo un respiro y mira todas las indicaciones que había y puso una sonrisa ya que su esposa dejo detallado cada situación posible que podría tener con Kaoru.

-Muy bien. Uhm…son la 1 pm -dijo Maki- creo que le daré de comer. Felizmente, Nico dejo ya preparada la comida para ella, pero…pero…no me preparo nada para mi

Maki soltó un suspiro y prosiguió a calentar la comida de su hija. Termino de calentar, lo coloco en la mesa del comedor y cuando fue a buscar a Kaoru donde le había dejado

-DONDE ESTAS? -grito Maki al no poder ver a la niña donde la había dejado

Maki se comenzó a desesperar al pasar 5 minutos sin encontrarla

-Vamos…vamos, Maki. Piensa, piensa, piensa -Maki se agarraba la cabeza- Kaoru solo puede gatear y no puede irse lejos. Vamos Maki eres una madre responsable

Maki lo pensó por un momento, se desesperó, imagino a Nico divorciándose de ella por perder a Kaoru o peor aún Nico queriendo asesinarla. Sin embargo, pensó un momento sobre el único lugar que no reviso y fue directo a un cuarto se encontraba entreabierto, lo abrió totalmente para entrar y encuentra a la pequeña sentada mirando un poster que está en la pared. Maki se acerca

-Kaoru -la llamo Maki- _Que estará mirando?_

Maki al llegar a su lado de su hija y mira el poster que era de ella y Nico cuando eran School Idols. Ese poster era especial ya que era el primer poster que sacaron donde ellas hicieron dúo para una canción. Maki miro con nostalgia aquel poster y luego miro a su hija para tomarla en brazos

-parece que te gusta ese poster. Es de cuando tu mamá y yo éramos School Idols -dijo con una sonrisa Maki al recordar eso- bueno, vamos para darte tu comida

Maki tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos para llevarla a comer y se sorprendió al ver que Kaoru no lloraba en sus brazos

- _al parecer hice un avance_ -pensaba Maki mientras se dirigía a la cocina- _creo que tendré que calentar de nuevo la comida_ -suspiro- _Nico seguro entro a ese cuarto y olvido cerrarlo_

Maki soltaba una sonrisa ya que ese cuarto es un cuarto donde están algunas cosas que ambas aprecian mucho.

…

Maki tuvo algunos problemas en darle de comer ya que al parecer Nico había acostumbrado a Kaoru a una manera de comer. Maki pensaba que tenía que hacer caso realmente todo lo que su esposa había dejado escrito. Maki se encuentra sentada en su sofá, mientras miraba televisión y miraba como su hija sentada frente a ella jugaba con el oso de peluche que tiene en sus manos.

- _parece que le tiene mucho afecto a ese oso a diferencia de otras cosas que tiene. Pobre de mi papá parece que vas a perder_ -pensaba Maki

Maki volteo su cabeza para mirar a un costado donde se encuentra el reloj

- _okey. Según las anotaciones de Nico tengo que bañarla a las 3:30_ -soltó un suspiro- Por qué justo hoy le tocaba su baño. Bueno esto no puede ser peor

Maki se levanta dónde estaba sentada, se acerca a Kaoru y comienza a oler algo desagradable

-ese olor. Espera. Espera. Espera -dijo Maki acercándose un poco más a Kaoru temiendo que sea lo que ella creía- no puede ser. No puede ser. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maki pone su cabeza contra la pared y comienza a golpearse de manera rápida

-por qué. Por qué -trataba de calmarse Maki ya que lo que olía provenía de Kaoru y era lo que más temía- vamos, Maki has visto peores cosas. Además, ya he visto a Nozomi, mi mamá y a Nico como le cambian el pañal a Kaoru. Incluso, Nico me dejo indicaciones de cómo hacerlo -Maki mira a Kaoru- primero por las indicaciones y luego manos a la obra Maki. Tu hija te espera, Maki

Maki levanto su puño en forma de seguridad, fue por el papel de las indicaciones, luego se dirigió a la pequeña pelinegra

…

Son las 8:00 pm, en el hogar Nishikino-Yazawa, Maki se encuentra totalmente agotada y con un tic en su ojo, ya quería que su amada Nico llegara a casa. Durante el día, Maki paso por varios momentos agotadores quien iba a pensar que cambiar el pañal a una bebé le iba tomar mucho tiempo y que encima le orinaría mientras la cambiaba, darle un baño fue su tortura ya que parecía que su hija era un gato que odia el agua donde lloraba mucho y no sabía cómo calmarla. Maki confirmaba su idea de que la pequeña pelinegra que tiene sus ojos la odiaba ya que siguió las indicaciones de Nico, pero para ella fue muy dificultoso seguir cada paso porque Kaoru no colaboraba, incluso en varias ocasiones iba a llamar a Nico para que le dijera algunas cosas

Maki está sentada mirando la cuna donde juega Kaoru con unos cubos

-esto es muy agotador -suelta un suspiro Maki- lo bueno es que en la cuna no puede desaparecer

Si, Maki después de cambiarla la dejo jugando en la alfombra de la sala y se fue a lavar los platos y cuando termino la pequeña desapareciendo. Maki se mató buscando hasta encontrarla cerca a la puerta trasera queda hacia afuera.

- _me sorprende que Nico pueda hacer tantas cosas mientras cuida a Kaoru_ -pensaba Maki- bueno tendré que darle su biberón y con eso a llevarla a dormir -miraba el reloj

Maki se fue a la cocina para preparar el biberón de Kaoru

- _ahora que me acuerdo. Cuando Nico quedo embarazada sus pechos crecieron un poco y todavía se mantienen en ese tamaño_ -la imaginación de Maki comienza a volar debido a que hace mucho que no la ve- _durante el embarazo no podíamos hacerlo y ahora con Kaoru peor ya que nuestro cuarto está muy cerca. Además, Nico siempre está durmiendo cuando llego a casa. Qué diablos estoy pensando?_ -Maki suelta un suspiro

Maki termina de preparar el biberón de Kaoru, luego se va al corral de esta, pone a un lado el biberón, trata de cargar a Kaoru, pero como pensaba la pequeña comenzó a llorar, tomo el biberón y trata de dárselo; sin embargo, no se calma aún. Maki se agacha toma el oso de peluche y con eso hace que se calme, ahora con cuidado pone el biberón en la boca de su hija y esta comienza a chupar absorbiendo el contenido

- _en verdad. Por qué me odiara?_ -pensaba Maki mientras veía a la pequeña casi terminar su biberón- _bueno no paro mucho tiempo con ella, me supongo que sentirá celos cuando estoy con Nico igual como yo tengo celos de ella_

Maki ve a su hija bostezar y sobándose los ojos con sus manos

- _parece que ya tiene mucho sueño_ -los pensamientos de Maki son interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, por el sonido reconoce inmediatamente de quien se trata- hola, Nico-chan

-Maki. Como esta todo por allá? -dijo Nico desde el otro lado de la línea

-todo está perfecto. Justo ahora voy a darle su cena a Kaoru y de ahí le acuesto en su cuna -dijo Maki con una sonrisa

-que bueno. Podrías poner a Kaoru cerca para saludarla

-ok

Maki se acerco hacia Kaoru poniéndose de su nivel

-kaoru. Mamá Nico quiere hablar contigo

Kaoru reacciona al escuchar la palabra "mamá Nico" y sonríe. Maki pone el celular cerca de la pequeña

-Nico aquí esta Kaoru

-Kaoru. Hola mi pequeña. Espero que te hayas portado bien. Te extraño mi pequeño ya nos veremos.

Mientras, Nico habla por el otro lado de la línea, Kaoru solo sonreía y soltaba pequeños gimoteos en señal de respues (típico de un bebé). Maki al ver terminar acerco de nuevo el teléfono hacia ella

-Nico como va todo en el trabajo

-todo tranquilo. Solo llame para decirte que llegare antes, incluso ahora mismo estoy saliendo para la casa

-de acuerdo. Solo ten cuidado al salir. Nos vemos, te quiero

-Quien pensaría que la tsundere Maki-chan ya no tartamudearía por decir esas palabras

Nico se reia al otro lado de la línea

-Sabes que arruinas el momento, verdad

-jejejeje…lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos

Nico colgó el teléfono y Maki solto un suspiro para luego sonreir.

-Muy bien, Kaoru es hora de cenar -dijo con una sonrisa Maki para luego cargar a la pequeña con todo y su oso de peluche para evitar que llore

…

Nico se encuentra en un taxi que tomo hace poco para poder llegar a su casa. Nico se encuentra preocupada por Maki ya que era la primera vez de la pelirroja cuidando a su hija. A pesar de que llamo Maki para saber cómo estaba aún tenía preocupación de cómo le ha ido a la pelirroja cuidando a la pequeña. Maki podía ser todo responsable, pero Nico sentía que dejar a su esposa todo un día de cuidado de Kaoru era demasiado pronto, aunque la pelirroja tiene que aprender a cuidar a su hija.

- _espero que todo este en orden_ -pensaba Nico

El taxi llego a su destino, la pelinegra pagó la tarifa del taxi y bajo de este. Nico camino rumbo a la puerta de su casa, se quedó parada un rato. Nico pensaba que apenas abriera la puerta Maki saldría corriendo rumbo a sus brazos. Por un momento se puso feliz y por otro lado más feliz ver a una Maki que le extraña y necesitaba que este a su lado. La pelinegra soltó un suspiro enorme y con seguridad abrió la puerta de su casa que para sorpresa de ella nadie respondía mientras entraba.

-estoy en casa -dijo Nico mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar a la casa- Maki-chan

Nico no recibió respuesta

- _qué raro? Ya es para que ella me responda_

Nico se preocupaba al no recibir respuesta y volvió a preguntar por Maki, y seguía sin recibir respuesta. La pelinegra caminó hasta la sala ya que se escuchaba la televisión encendida. Cuando llego a la sala se quedó impactada por la escena que presenciaba ya que casi vomita arco iris por la ternura que estaba ante sus ojos. Nico se apresuro en sacar su celular para tomar una foto a tan hermosa escena que consistía en Maki sentada en el mueble durmiendo mientras en sus brazos se encontraba una pequeña pelinegra también durmiendo y con un dedo en su boca. Nico después de tomar la foto se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a su esposa

-lo has hecho bien, Maki-chan -dijo susurrando Nico

-Llegas un poco temprano…Nico-chan

Nico se aleja un poco sorprendida al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja

-estabas despierta -dijo Nico recomponiéndose

-recien me desperté…mas bien hay que llevar a Kaoru a su cuarto -dijo la pelirroja soltando un pequeño bostezo

-al parecer ya te llevas mejor con tu hija -dijo Nico una sonrisa y poniendo a su hija en sus brazos- bueno la llevare a dormir y después hare la cena para ambas

Maki asintió con la cabeza y volviendo a bostezar mientras iba a la cocina. Nico se dirigió al cuarto de Kaoru con ella en brazos; al llegar al cuarto, Nico echo a Kaoru en su cuna y sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Maki apego su cuerpo al de su esposa

-Es tan linda cuando duerme -dijo Nico en voz baja- y se de alguien que es de igual de linda que ella

Maki esconde su cabeza en el cuello de la pelinegra

-que te parece si te compenso por lo de hoy -dijo Nico con un tono muy seductivo

Maki se sonrojo alejando su cabeza, pero sin apartar sus brazos de Nico

-se que piensas que te dejo en el olvido, pero no es así. Solo que aprecio el producto de nuestro amor que aun no me puedo creer que este con nosotras. Así que disculpa si crees que no te presta tanta atención como antes, pero después de cenar te daré mucho amor por el tiempo perdido

-no digas cosas raras en el cuarto de la pequeña -dijo nerviosa Maki

-al parecer Maki-chan aun es muy pura...jejeje -dijo la pelinegra- bueno, hay que dejarla descansar

-tienes razón -dijo con una sonrisa Maki

Ambas mujeres se acercan y besan la cabeza de la pequeña

-Buenas noches, Kaoru -dicen en conjunto

* * *

 **Tengan paciencia para el siguiente capitulo...**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola a todos los fieles seguidores y a todo aquel que recién lea este fic. Libre al fin de la "Univ" y con tiempo. Pero hoy vengo a dar malas noticias anunciando el cierre definitivo de esta historia y espero que comprendan. Lo que leerán continuación son unas palabras de agradecimiento hacia cada uno de las personas que han seguido esta historia y espero haber cumplido sus expectativas...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mentí...acá dejo el nuevo capitulo después de tiempo y espero por sus reviews de todo calibre. la siguiente sera un especial navideño con unas personas que ustedes le agradado en esta historia. Nos vemos...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Feliz Cumpleaños: sorpresas!**

Desde la llegada de una pequeña pelinegra todo es felicidad para la familia Nishikino-Yazawa. Nico ha sido la más feliz de todas ya que en su trabajo le daban tiempo de pasar con su hija en el sentido que iba a su trabajo con la pequeña pelinegra y podía salir temprano, además de ciertos días tener permiso para no ir al establecimiento. Sin embargo, Maki casi no tiene tiempo para estar en casa y es más aún mantenía en una etapa de celos por su hija ya que ella no puede pasar mucho tiempo con Nico, pero igual sentía un gran amor por su hija. La pelirroja cuidaba a la pequeña unas 3 veces al mes ya que eran días de sus descansos, esos días eran una tortura ya que no estaba acostumbrada a cuidar a alguien tan pequeño, incluso pidió consejos a Eli como hacía en cuidar a Mei, pero la rubia comenzaba a llorar diciendo todo lo que le hace pasar la pequeña Mei. Maki con el tiempo se adaptó aunque solo gracias a la hoja de indicaciones que le dejaba su esposa. Todo es lo que pasa con las madres de la pequeña Kaoru. Además, se acerca un día especial para las madres y ese es el primer cumpleaños de Kaoru. Pues ahora se viene un día que hizo feliz a sus dos madres; un día donde una pelirroja casi pierde a sus dos tesoros; un día donde una pelinegra vio el ser más precioso. Si señores nuestra pequeña pelinegra de ojos violetas cumple su primer añito y las madres de esta quieren hacerlo a lo grande por eso se encuentran ahora mismo planificando cómo organizarla con ayuda de las abuelas de la pequeña

…

 **FALTAN DOS SEMANAS PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS**

-muy bien iniciamos con el plan para hacer la más grande fiesta que mi hija pueda tener comienza ahora -dijo Nico con emoción mientras se encontraba en el "pequeño" comedor de su casa junto a su madre y suegra, esta última tenia a Kaoru en sus piernas

-tienes alguna idea de cómo quieres hacerlo, hija -pregunto la pelinegra mayor del grupo

-no tengo idea de cómo hacerla -dijo Nico bajando su ánimo- Bueno como sabrán es la primera vez que paso por una situación así -dijo casi murmurando y avergonzada

La verdad es que Nico tenía muchas ideas, pero no sabía cómo plantearlas ya que es su primera vez como madre organizando un cumpleaños, así que llamó a las expertas en este tema

-no tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso -dijo la madre de Maki mientras juega con los brazos de su nieta- mientras estén juntas las tres será una gran cumpleaños. Te lo digo por experiencia

La madre Maki se puso nostálgica y un poco decaída al recordar que en el primer cumpleaños de Maki solo estaba ella y sus empleados de la mansión

-por eso creo que debe ser algo grande donde estemos todos presentes tanto ustedes como nuestras amigas- dijo Nico sonriendo a su suegra para que quite esa cara decaída- ya que todos conforman parte de la familia y tienen que estar presentes en el día más importante de mi pequeña

Las mayores vieron con una sonrisa a la menor del grupo y sonrieron al ver como Nico consideraba a todos los de su alrededor como familia

-tengo una gran pregunta -dijo la mamá de Nico alzando su mano como una estudiante hace para llamar al profesor- ante todo esto. Pero, Nico quiero que me respondas con sinceridad -Nico asintió con la cabeza- Estás embarazada de nuevo, verdad?

Nico se puso tensa ante el comentario de su madre. Mientras, la señora Nishikino se quedó sorprendida ya que no cree que Nico se embarace de nuevo tan rápido, además ella tiene entendido que si Nico se embaraza de nuevo, sin siquiera pasar al menos dos años, existía la posibilidad que tenga un embarazo riesgoso

-mamá...co-como crees eso? Nico-nii no puede embarazarse tan rápido -dijo muy nerviosa y sudando la pelinegra- Además, no estoy sometida a ningún tratamiento. Eso lo puede asegurar Nishikino-okasan verdad

Nico miró hacia su suegra y esta asintió con la cabeza

-eso es cierto. Nico no puede someterse a un tratamiento de embarazo ya que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo a Kaoru -dijo la señora Nishikino mientras sobaba la cabeza de Kaoru y está reía- además es posible que sea embarazo riesgoso tanto para ella como a su bebé si es que lo está. Pero, como no est...

La señora Nishikino decía eso y miro a Nico. Ella quedó sorprendida al ver a la pelinegra más nerviosa y ahora asustada

-espera no puede ser. Nico-chan acaso tu… -dijo la madre de Maki ya un poco preocupada

-así es. Mi hija está embarazada de nuevo -dijo la señora Yazawa- sé que ese crecimiento de estómago no es de gorda sino de embarazo y también porque encontré una caja de prueba de embarazo

Nico se encontraba tan tensa que ya no le quedaba de otra que decirlo

-*suspiro* sí. Estoy embarazada -dijo Nico casi susurrando y tratando de no mirar a las dos mujeres mayores

-Yazawa Nico. Míranos que estamos hablando -dijo la madre de la pelinegra de ahora una solo coleta- ahora danos una explicación de cómo paso ya que según Hana no estás sometida al tratamiento

-en defensa puedo decir que en ese momento me olvide tomar la pastilla -dijo Nico mirando ya a ambas mujeres

-explícanos eso, Nico-chan -dijo Hana, la madre de Maki

-sí, hija. Explícanos - dijo la pelinegra mayor del grupo

-de acuerdo -dijo Nico resignada- bueno, lo que sucede es que cada vez que Maki y yo tenemos "nuestro momento feliz"...

-cada vez que tienen sexo -dijo la mamá de Nico interrumpiendo a su hija

-MAMÁ -dijo avergonzada Nico- trato de ser sutil

-lo siento. Continua -dijo su madre

La señora Nishikino se avergonzó un poco al escuchar eso

-la cosa es que cada vez tenemos esos momentos tengo que tomar una pastilla anticonceptiva porque desde la operación que tuve para tener a Kaoru, quedó inmediatamente apta para poder embarazarme de Maki sin necesidad de tener que someterme a una operación -dijo Nico- y si sé que es peligroso embarazarme tan rápido

-entonces eran cierto los rumores -dijo Hana llevando su mano a su quijada- que después de la operación de embarazo la mujer que pasó por eso puede embarazarse de nuevo de su pareja mujer sin necesidad de la operación que ahora solo basta que los fluidos de la pareja lleguen a la operada para estar embarazada respetando las transiciones normales de que momentos puede. Es decir, Nico-chan en el momento que ocurrió el acto estabas apta

-si. En ese momento estaba apta y me descuide -dijo triste Nico

Ambas mujeres la vieron y la pelinegra mayor decidió hacer una pregunta donde ya sospechaba la respuesta

-otra pregunta hija. Maki-chan lo sabe? -dijo la madre de Nico

Nico negó con la cabeza

-por qué no se lo has dicho a Maki -pregunto Hana un poco preocupada

-yo no se lo dije a ella porque se va a preocupar como la otra vez y no quiero eso -dijo Nico apretando sus puños

-sé que no quieres que Maki entre en un estado como en el que estuvo después de que tuviste la operación. Sin embargo, debes decirle para que sea tu apoyo, no niego que es duro, pero ahora tienes a ella y la familia apoyándote. Ahora no soy solo yo sino también los Nishikino -dijo la madre de Nico abrazando a su hija mientras esta comenzaba a llorar

-tal como dijo Seiri. Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo ya que eres nuestra hija y además con un embarazo Maki tendrá triple trabajo cuidando de los tres -dijo Hana mientras cargaba a Kaoru

-gracias. Muchas gracias. Pero, a Maki se lo diré más adelante cuando esté preparada

Kaoru miraba a su madre y abuelas.

-*balbuceo* *balbuceo* *balbuceo* -salía de la boca de kaoru mientras movía sus brazos hacia Nico

Hana al ver lo que hacía acercó a kaoru hacia Nico y ella al ver lo que hacía su hija la cogió en brazos comenzando a jugar con ella.

-muy ahora que te desahogaste -dijo Seiri, la madre de Nico- vamos hacer a lo que venimos y eso es preparar la fiesta de esta pequeña cosita

Seiri acercó para rozar su nariz con la de kaoru y la sacudió haciendo reír más a la pequeña

-tienes razón y tengo una idea clara de lo que podemos hacer -dijo Nico con Kaoru en brazos

…

-es enserio, papá -dijo una pelirroja con brazos cruzados en una oficina muy espaciosa- necesito que estés presente en el cumpleaños de tu nieta

-lo sé, hija. A mí más que nada me gustaría estar presente -dijo el señor Nishikino

-este viaje es importante Maki-chan -dijo un castaño entrando en la oficina

-usted también señor Yazawa -dijo Maki siguiendo con la mirada a su suegro- no pueden cancelar ese viaje?

-lo siento, princesa. Intentamos todo lo que pudimos para ver si trasladan el viaje a EEUU para otro día -dijo el padre de Maki- pero tú sabes que esas conferencias no se cambian así nomás por más dinero que tengamos…

-pero si pueden pagar la multa -dijo Maki interrumpiendo a su padre- me prometiste estar en el cumpleaños de Kaoru

-lo sé, pero no me espere que el día de la conferencia sea el mismo día que mi nieta -dijo el padre de la pelirroja un poco deprimido

-yo quiero estar también en el cumpleaños de mi nieta, pero los negocios son así, Maki-chan -dijo el padre Nico que ahora está al lado del papá de Maki- tanto Daigo como yo queremos estar con nuestra nieta en su día especial

Maki soltó un suspiro

-ustedes de verdad… -Maki apretaba los puños- hagan lo que quieran

Maki se dirigía hacia la puerta, abre la puerta para retirarse, pero se detiene

-lo chistoso ya me lo esperaba papá, pero señor Yazawa en verdad no me espere que siga el mismo camino que mi papá

Maki salió de la oficina cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo la puerta

-en serio...creo que nos pasamos un poco Daigo -dijo el hombre castaño- se lo va decir a Nico y ella a mi esposa...ya ni quiero saber que me ira a pasar cuando llegue a casa

-no te preocupes. Todo va de acuerdo al plan -dijo Daigo soltando una risa- Dai tienes lo que te pedí

-si acá lo tengo -dijo Dai dándole el papel a su jefe- solo me pregunto cómo reaccionara ambas ante eso

-se llevaran una gran sorpresa querido amigo -dijo Daigo dejando el papel en su escritorio

Ambos hombres comenzaron a carcajear fuerte que parecían los villanos de una película

…

 **FALTA UNA SEMANA PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS**

Nico junto a su madre y suegra salían constantemente buscando cosas necesarias para la pequeña fiesta de Kaoru. Maki en esos días se dedicaba a cuidar a Kaoru en casa desde temprano

-vamos, Kaoru. Solo un poco más por favor -Maki rogaba a su hija que terminara su biberón- solo te falta poco para acabar

El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar. Maki soltó bufido de amarga de quien era la persona que la interrumpe en su labor de madre

-ya voy -gritó la pelirroja un poco fastidiada- y usted señorita no crea que me olvidado de usted que tiene que acabar su biberón

Maki se separó de la silla donde se encontraba sentada para darle de comer a su hija. El timbre sonaba más constante y Maki ya perdía la paciencia

-QUIEN DEMONIOS MOLESTA TAN TEMPRANO -dijo Maki elevando la voz mientras abría su puerta

-al parecer alguien se levantó de mal humor, no lo crees Mei-chan -dijo una pelimorada en la puerta que sostenía en brazos a una niña de 2 años

-Nozomi. Que te trae ahora aquí? -dijo la pelirroja un poco irritada

-solo vine a que Mei juegue con la pequeña Kaoru -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa- entonces nos dejas pasar

Maki soltó un suspiro y se abrió paso para que Nozomi entrará. Nozomi entró con Mei en la casa de Maki y una vez adentro la pelirroja cerró la puerta

-que estás haciendo Maki-chan? -dijo Nozomi siguiendo a Maki hacia la cocina

-estoy haciendo que Kaoru termine su biberón -dijo Maki ocupando su lugar al costado de la silla de su hija- al parecer avanzaste más de lo que te deje

Maki cogió a Kaoru en sus brazos para sacarla de su silla y comenzar a moverla para que digiera bien lo que acaba de comer

-parece que Nico te enseño bien -dijo sonriendo la pelimorada que se ha sentado frente a Maki y en su delante sentó a la pequeña Mei

-a qué te refieres? -dijo Maki un poco extrañada ante lo dicho por su amiga

-me refiero en el tema de atención hacia Kaoru. Parece que Nico te enseño todo de cómo cuidar de un bebé. Sabía que de nosotras Nico sería la indicada en ser madre -dijo Nozomi- ella desde que nacieron sus hermanos se encargaba de cuidarlos y en lo que refiere al tema.

-si lo sé -dijo Maki formando una sonrisa en sus labios- sabes que Kotaru quiere volverse médico y es el más maduro de su familia

-es enserio. Wow. Ese niño pequeño ha crecido mucho, hace mucho que no lo veo

-lo verás la próxima semana en el cumpleaños de Kaoru -dijo sonriendo Maki

Nozomi cambio su expresión a una más triste. La pelirroja detuvo su risa al ver a Nozomi muy decaída ya que no es usual verla en ese estado

-Nozomi. Sucede algo? -dijo Maki preocupada al ver a su amiga

-la verdad es que no creo que pueda asistir al cumpleaños de Kaoru -dijo la pelimorada tratando de no mirar a los ojos de su amiga

-por qué? -dijo Maki

-lo que pasa es que la abuela de Elicchi se puesto muy enferma y ella quiere visitarla sea como sea...y resulta que iremos de viaje la próxima semana justa un día antes del cumpleaños de Kaoru -dijo Nozomi- por eso quería disculparme con ustedes por no poder asistir

-entiendo la situación y no te preocupes...yo se lo diré a Nico...en verdad esperábamos que vengan con Mei -dijo Maki un poco apagada

-en verdad...lo siento -dijo Nozomi bajando su mirada

…

Nico se le había pasado viendo cosas para la decoración, los bocaditos, la torta e incluso el vestido de la pequeña junto a su madre y suegra. En verdad, la pelinegra se encontraba feliz haciendo todas esas cosas que eran nuevas para ella. Ella solo contaba los días que faltaba para el cumpleaños para su princesa, por eso se encuentra en su hogar

-con esto termino todo lo que son los preparativos, ahora solo falta arreglar la casa y ver lo de la comida -dijo Nico viendo su lista en el comedor de su hogar

-hija, nos vamos -dijo Seiri- tengo cosas que hacer; además, asegurarse que Kokoa esté en casa esa chica últimamente está llegando tarde

-yo tengo que ir al hospital ya que dentro de poco empieza mi turno -dijo Hana mirando su reloj- ah deje a Kaoru en su dormitorio durmiendo

Nico acompañó a su madre y suegra hasta la puerta, abrió la puerta y ambas mujeres mayores están por salir

-adiós, Nico-chan. Haré que Maki vuelva apenas llegue al hospital -dijo Hana

-no te olvides decirle a Maki sobre el embarazo -dijo la pelinegra mayor señalando a su hija- recuerda que no puedes tapar el sol con un solo dedo y peor si es un embarazo

-mamá…ya entendí -dijo Nico avergonzada- adiós

Nico ve a ambas mujeres irse, cierra la puerta y suelta un suspiro

- _en verdad como le voy a decir a Maki que va tener otro hijo, si a las justas puede con uno_ -pensó Nico

La pelinegra ve el reloj de la sala que marca las 8:30

-después pensaré cómo decirle a Maki sobre el embarazo...mejor preparare la cena, seguro Maki llega cansada hoy día

Unas horas después. Nico, que se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar unos fideos con salsa de tomate, escucho el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta. La pelinegra rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada para recibirla

-cariño. Ya llegaste...te encuentras bien? -dijo Nico al ver a su esposa despeinada y cansada

-si estoy bien. Solo algo cansada...hubieron muchos paciente que atender -dijo Maki que estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque Nico la sujeto- al parecer necesito las Nico-energía

Maki poso sus brazos por la espalda de la pelinegra y comenzó hacer pequeños círculos. La pelinegra al sentir las manos de la pelirroja comienza a erizar su cuerpo

-Maki deja de jugar -dice Nico mientras se separa un poco de Maki- la cena se va enfriar y tengo que hacer las invitaciones del cumpleaños de Kaoru

Maki salió de su delirio al escuchar sobre las invitaciones

-Nico-chan...recién vas hacer las invitaciones? -dijo nerviosa Maki

-si. Sé que se debe hacer desde un poco antes, pero preferí esperar dejarlo al final ya que más o menos se quiénes van estar. Es más que nada por cortesía -dijo Nico con una sonrisa

Maki tenía que decirle de una vez quienes no iban a venir, pero le preocupaba cómo se va poner Nico si se entera que las personas más cercanas a ella no iban a venir seguro eso la deprimiría

-esto...Nico-chan...sobre las in...invitaciones -tartamudeaba Maki

-las invitaciones? Que tienen? -dijo Nico viendo el extraño comportamiento de Maki- si quieres invitar a alguien del trabajo no tengo problema, la importancia es que estén la familia y las chicas

Maki se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia de no poder decirle sobre Nozomi y su papá.

-Maki. Qué sucede? -dijo Nico mirando a una Maki que fruncía el ceño

Maki miró a los ojos a la pelinegra y no pudo más que tuvo que contarle todo sobre Nozomi y su padre con suegro

-Nico-chan… -dijo Maki al ver a su esposa derramando lágrimas-por favor no te pongas así

Nico con su brazo trató de secarse las lágrimas

-bueno...lo...lo de Nozomi es...comprensible -Nico trata de no quebrarse más- pero...pero...lo de mi padre es injustificable...él….él...me lo prometió…

Nico se puso a llorar mientras Maki la abrazaba con fuerza

…

 **EL DIA DE LA FIESTA…**

Nico tuvo una semana dura ya que en verdad le dolió no poder contar con dos personas que son especiales para ella como son Nico y su padre. Nico llamó a su padre y cuando pedía explicación; el padre de la pelinegra solo respondía que ese viaje es importante, esa respuesta hacia que la pelinegra se enojara más. Pero, a pesar de todo, nada iba a arruinar el día más especial para ella y Maki. Nico se encuentra acomodando los últimos detalles para recibir a los invitados.

-en verdad si hiciste un gran trabajo con la casa -dijo Maki mirando toda la decoración que hizo su esposa junto a su madre

-tiene que quedar todo perfecto para mi princesa -dijo Nico que tenía a Kaoru en sus brazos- tu madre fue de gran ayuda

Maki se acercó a Nico para abrazarla. Con el tiempo Kaoru ya no lloraba tanto cuando Maki tenía que cuidarla o cuando se acercaba a Nico para darle "amor". En verdad, a Maki le gustaban esos momentos que pasaba con Nico y Kaoru

-puedes cargar un rato a Kaoru? tengo algunas cosas que terminar. Dentro de unos minutos llegan los invitados -dijo Nico a Maki quien recibió a Kaoru en sus brazos

-no te preocupes. Solo faltas tú alistarte -grito Maki a Nico quien se encontraba en la cocina mientras solo respondió con un "está bien"

Todo iba yendo bien. Maki está con una ropa que su esposa le había escogido y la pequeña Kaoru se encontraba con un pequeño vestido de color azul. Maki jugaba con su hija mientras en su cabeza piensa que ya su estilo de vida se había adaptado a esta nueva fase.

Pasaron unas horas y los invitados comenzaron a llegar de a pocos, aunque en si solo eran sus familiares y las chicas de "u". Uno que otro compañero del trabajo de la pareja. El centro de atención está puesta en la pequeña, que sonría a todo aquel que la cargaba, parecía sentir todo el amor que se le brindaba. Nico y Maki hablando con las personas que habían asistido, pero la pelinegra extrañaba a Nozomi que era una de las personas más especiales que había tenido a su lado y otro era su padre que siempre trata de velar por su nieta y en el momento más importante que tiene que pasar con su nieta se encuentra ausente. A pesar de ese dolor, Nico ponía una sonrisa ya que es el momento especial de su hija. Maki miraba a Nico dándose cuenta que a su esposa tiene cierta tristeza

-Maki -llama Hanayo a la pelirroja que se encontraba distraída- Maki-chan

Hanayo se acercó hasta sujetar a su amiga que reaccionó

-qué sucede, Hanayo? -dijo Maki reaccionando

-solo quería saber que sucede con Nico. Por más que aparente no se encuentra feliz del todo

-debe ser por el tema de su padre y Nozomi -dijo Maki- yo estoy igual con mi padre

-solo te diré que eso va a cambiar dentro de unos segundos -dijo Hanayo mirando el reloj de su muñeca- esto va animar a Nico-chan

Maki se quedó mirando dudosa a lo que se refería Hanayo y cuando iba hablarle, de repente suena el timbre de la casa. Maki se le hizo raro ya que todos los que confirmaron se encontraban adentro. El timbre seguía sonando y Nico se acercó encontrándose con Maki

-invitaste a alguien más? -dijo Nico confundida al poner su mano en la manija

-no y justo te iba a preguntar lo mismo -dijo Maki igual de confundida

Nico abrió la puerta en su totalidad y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Maki se acercó a observo y se quedó perpleja al ver a Nozomi parada junto a Mei.

-parece que no perderé el cumpleaños de la hija de mi "hermana" -dijo con una sonrisa la pelimorada

-pero pensé que tú estarías en Rusia con Eli -dijo Nico aun sin creer lo que veía

-y lo estuve. Solo que vine primera ya que esto no me lo pienso perder -dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi- entonces me dejan entrar o me regreso

-tonta. Tú tienes que entrar eres la madrina de mi hija -dijo Nico con una pequeña lagrima

Maki se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su esposa, pero eso ya lo veía venir y no le molestaba que Nozomi sea la madrina de Kaoru

-entonces iré a saludar a mi ahijada inmediatamente -dijo Nozomi al ver que Nico se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar

Las demás chicas saludaron a la pelimorada eufóricamente. Nico se quedó junto a Maki en la puerta mirando con una sonrisa hacia Nozomi que dejó a Mei a un lado para cargar a Kaoru.

-solo falta mi papá y tu papá se aparezcan de la nada -dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la pelirroja

-eso será imposible. Ellos se encuentran de viaje -dijo Maki tomando la mano de la pelinegra mientras ambas miran aún hacia dentro

-chicas -dijo Seiri acercándose a la pareja que estaba en la puerta mientras tenía su celular en mano- es hora de hacer entrar a los payasos

-payasos? -dijo Nico mirando extrañada a su madre junto con Maki- mamá no contratamos ningún payaso

-pero nosotras sí lo hicimos -dijo Hana llegando con un vaso de gaseosa en su mano- aunque más viene hacer por parte de sus padres para la pequeña reina

Ambas miraban a sus madres extrañadas por lo dicho. Tanto Seiri como Hana movieron a sus hijas y ellas se pusieron en la puerta. Seiri llamó la atención de todos con unas palmas y al tener la atención de todos los invitados abrió la puerta y al otro lado no había nada. Todos los invitados miraron curioso que sucedía con eso.

-muy bien -dijo Hana que sacudía sus brazos y la puerta recibe la atención de todos- para celebrar el día especial de la pequeña Kaoru. Los miembros de la familia Yazawa y Nishikino traemos este gran regalo

Al terminar lo dicho Hana, entraron por medio de una salto dos personas que se encontraban vestidos de payasos, tenían maquillaje y ropa de colores brillantes. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y no porque Seiri de la nada hizo explotar un tubo de confeti sino de ver a los payasos, especialmente la pareja que estaban con la boca abierta. Los dos hombres se encontraban sonriendo, ellos mismos idearon todo esto ya que por nada del mundo se perderían del cumpleaños de su querida nieta y querían hacer algo especial juntos

-PAPÁ…-tanto Nico como Maki gritaron

-nosotros somos daingaru y el daikyun -dijeron en sincronía ambos hombres mientras Seiri saco una filmadora de la nada y comenzaba a grabar

-etto...Seiri no deberías grabar esto -decía su esposo

-esto será un gran recuerdo para nuestra nieta -dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Nico sin dejar de grabar

Ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro de resignación y comenzaron retomar sus personajes haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-en verdad...esto es vergonzoso hasta para ellos -dijo Maki cruzando de brazos

-en...en...verdad...en verdad. Ellos son increíbles -tartamudeaba Nico mientras aguantaba la risa mientras una lágrima quiere salir de sus ojos y se abrazara su estómago debido a la risa

-Nico -miraba Maki a Nico

-ellos en verdad son increíbles -no lo decía bien mientras seguía riendo

Maki miro con una sonrisa al ver como reía Nico

- _así deberías estar siempre...siempre con una sonrisa en tu rostro_ -pensó Maki mientras abrazo a su esposa y haciendo que se callara- vamos tenemos que disfrutar del cumpleaños de nuestra hija

-tienes razón, Maki -dijo Nico

Las chicas se acercaron con todos para disfrutar el show de los abuelos. Todos los presentes se entretuvieron con las ocurrencias que hacían los padres de la pareja, disfrutaron de la comida y bocaditos hechos por Nico, los abuelos de Kaoru se acercaron a la pareja para disculparse sobre el tema de faltar al cumpleaños de su nieta, varios pasaron entre charlas y risas, y cantaron el respectivo Happy Birthday, donde Nico cargaba a Kaoru mientras Maki sostiene la torta

-que apague las velas -dijeron en conjunto los invitados

-muy bien es hora de apagar las velas, Kaoru -decía Nico acercándose junto con ella hacia la vela, al igual que Maki donde las dos soplaron y la pequeña hizo el intento de hacerlo

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAORU -dijeron todos en conjunto y entre aplausos...

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado y el motivo de lo que hice al principio fue porque varios autores estan cancelado sus historias y quiero que sepan que eso no va a pasar conmigo aun tengo mucho que contar...**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola a todos feliz navidad...**

 **-espera, espera, espera como que feliz navidad. si eso fue hace 4 meses y tú prometiste capitulo navideño en Diciembre**

 **-si recuerdo a ver dicho que subire un capitulo especial navideño, pero nunca dije en Diciembre. dime cuantos animes o mangas tienen sus capitulos navideños en otros meses que no son en Diciembre**

 **-Ademas has estado activo desde hace 5 meses.**

 **-y me disculpo por eso he estado en un trabajo explotador y a las reajustas podia escribir el capitulo**

 **-espero que no se repita así que continua...**

 **bueno, ahora vuelvo con un capitulo nuevo y espero que se a de su agrado. Me disculpo por la demora y si quieren pueden darme con palo...se que me merezco. Espero sus reviews de todo calibre que son la gran motivacion para escribir tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: feliz?...(Navidad)**

Diciembre es un mes muy especial para todos los niños que hay en el mundo ya que se acerca la navidad, aunque los niños que recién acaban de llegar al mundo no comprendan esto aun. En una cierta casa, en un cierto vecindario, hay una familia un poco diferente a todas las demás, pero mantiene su amor desde hace mucho y que hace un año pasó de 2 miembros a 3. La pareja conformada por dos mujeres llamadas Nico y Maki se encuentran adornando su hogar para el día de navidad donde sus padres vendrían a pasarla junto a ellas, esto se debe que los padres de Maki querían hacer una fiesta y su hija se negó ir ya que quería algo mas intimo, estos solo aceptaron, por eso el lugar escogido fue la casa de la pareja. Solo la familia estaría presente para la noche buena, tanto los padres de Maki como padres y hermanos de Nico

-entonces. Ahora que te parece? -dijo Nico poniéndose al costado de su esposa que se encontraba parada mirando el árbol de navidad

-esta hermoso -dijo Maki- pero sigo creyendo que es muy pequeño. Pudimos haber comprado uno mas grande

-Maki en verdad eres como tu padre -dijo Nico con el ceño fruncido mirando a su esposa- tienes que aprender que no todo tiene que ser grande y ostentoso, asi sea pequeño y simple se puede llegar a convertir en algo hermoso

Al decir esto Nico puso sus brazos en la cintura y cerrando los ojos mientras mantenía una sonrisa en ella

-oye eso sí lo sé -dijo con un puchero Maki- si no cómo crees que me enamore de ti, enana

Maki se puso detrás de Nico susurrando cerca a su oído y hacer sonrojar a la pelinegra.

-no digas cosas vergonzosas… -manteniendo un sonrojo del mismo color que el cabello de su esposa- además he crecido y cambiado mucho

-eso es verdad has cambiado mucho -dijo Maki en un tono provocativo mientras pasaba sus manos de la cintura hacia los pechos de la pelinegra haciendo que el cuerpo de esta se tensara-...en especial esta parte ha cambiado mucho desde el nacimiento de Kaoru

-Maki...de...deja...ahhh

-Nico creo que es tiempo de adelantar un poco mi regalo

-ca-ca-cállate. Pervertida

Nico trata de evitar soltar gemidos, pero Maki ya se encontraba besando su cuello y sin apartar las manos de los pechos de Nico. Todo iba por buen camino para la pelirroja y cuando iba bajando su mano de un momento a otro se escuchó un lloriqueo haciendo que se perdiera la atmósfera

-en serio… -dijo Maki separándose de la pelinegra

-fui salvada por la campana y si no mal recuerdo es tu turno de verla -dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

Maki soltó un suspiro y cuando iba a marcharse hacia el cuarto de su hija; la pelirroja es detenida y antes que pudiera decir algo sintió los labios de su esposa, el beso fue rápido ya que se separaron al instante

-mañana tengo que dejar a Kaoru con mi mamá, quizás ahí podamos terminar lo que inició -dijo Nico con una picara sonrisa haciendo que la pelirroja formara una sonrisa e iluminará los ojos

-me encargare de Kaoru -dijo feliz Maki subiendo al cuarto de su hija

- _en verdad, tengo que decirle del embarazo en algún momento… -_ pensó Nico

Así es una día en la casa Nishikino-Yazawa donde ya se siente los aires navideños

…

Nishikino Daigo es el dueño de la cadena de hospitales más prestigiosos de Japón, donde es conocido por ser un hombre muy poderoso y con grandes influencias. Este gran hombre ahora se encuentra entre la espada y la pared en estas fechas navideñas y no es porque cancelara las fiestas navideña de la casa Nishikino donde mucha gente importante asiste, sino es porque al parecer su dulce nieta apreciaba más los regalos de su enemigo y ahora subgerente Yazawa Dai que los suyos y no encontraba una manera de hacer que sus obsequios fueran más queridos. Actualmente, Daigo se encuentra en su oficina pensando que regalarle a su nieta y a la vez algo que supere a Dai

-por más que lo piense se me ocurren muchas cosas que regalarle, pero siempre es ignorado por un regalo muy simple que le da Dai -dijo para sí mismo el padre la pelirroja mientras apoyaba sus brazos en su escritorio.

Los pensamientos de Daigo fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Dai, padre de Nico, entraba a la oficina con una ruma de papeles del hospital, camino hasta dejarlos encima del escritorio de Daigo

-trata de firmar estos papeles Daigo y así poder estar libre esta navidad -dijo Dai

-gracias, Dai -dijo con desgano Daigo. Dai asentía con la cabeza y pasaba a retirarse, pero se detiene y gira su cabeza al ver a Daigo metido en su mundo -ah...bien, dime que te sucede?

Daigo levantó su cabeza para mirar a su mayor oponente en el amor de su nieta

-dimecomolohaces -Daigo lo dijo tan rápido que no se le entendía

-que? Habla despacio para poder entenderte -dijo Dai haciendo un gesto con la cara

-dije. COMO HACES PARA QUE ELLA TE QUIERA MAS QUE A MI -dijo con fuerza Daigo

-que me quiera más? Te refieres a Kaoru -dijo Dai con duda aun

-si. A mi nieta me refiero. Cada vez que le doy un buen regalo -dijo Daigo agarrando su cabeza, para luega señalar a Dai - TU...aparezcas con un simple regalo y es su todo para Kaoru.

El famoso Nishikino Daigo se comportaba como un verdadero niño haciendo un berrinche. Dai miró sorprendido ante el comportamiento de su jefe.

-en verdad no se como responder ante eso -dijo Dai pensando que iba a decir- para ser sincero le he regalo casi lo mismo que le regalaba a Nico cuando era pequeña

-eso no me sirve -dijo Daigo comenzando a golpear la mesa de manera desesperada- yo también le he dado todo lo que le daba a Maki de pequeña y no me funciona

Daigo pone su cabeza contra su escritorio y comienza a llorar a cantaros

- _en verdad. Es como un niño que no le hacen caso a sus demandas -_ pensaba Dai viendo a su jefe en aquella posición

Daigo se detuvo de un momento a otro hubo un silencio

-ya lo decidí -dijo Daigo aun con su cabeza en su escritorio- me suicidare

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Dai procesa lo que acaba decir su jefe y reacciona ante lo descifrado

-ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE -dijo Dai fuertemente poniéndose inmediatamente al costado de Daigo- en verdad, piensas que esa es la solución a una estúpida suposición

Dai levanto a Daigo de su silla tomándolo desde sus hombros y comenzaba a sacudirlo mientras le habla para que reaccionara y recapacitara

-mi nieta no me quiere y mi hija me ignora en el trabajo. No me queda de otra que quitarme mi vida -decía Daigo sacando una soga de uno de los cajones de su escritorio

-en verdad...eres un idiota -dijo Dai mientras miraba como Daigo amarraba la soga en su techo- dime cómo piensas amarrar la soga al techo si no hay nada quien lo asegure

-diablos...hasta para suicidarme soy un inútil -dijo Daigo dándose cuenta de su problema

- _en serio, esta persona maneja los grandes hospitales Nishikino -_ pensaba el hombre castaño mientras mira como su jefe comienza a llorar como niño y comienza a clavar algo en el techo ante la mirada de Dai

La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro haciendo que Dai se preocupara de que algún empleado viera en ese estado al gran doctor Nishikino. Una enfermera entraba, Dai se encontraba con la boca abierta, la enfermera miró extrañada y camino pasando por un lado de Dai

- _si lo ve sera el derrumbe de la imagen del gran doctor Nishikino -_ pensó Dai y giró su cabeza para ver qué sucedía.

-buenos días, doctor Nishikino -saludaba la enfermera al hombre que se encontraba sentado y viendo unos papeles

-buenos días. Que le trae a mi oficina? -dijo Daigo dejando de lado sus papeles y ver a la enfermera

-vengo con los análisis de los pacientes del 205 y 320…

Dai mira como hablan los dos.

- _no se como diablos lo hace para cambiar todo rápido su estado. Por lo que recuerdo mantiene su imagen ante su hija y demás personas que están vinculado al trabajo, pocas veces se le ve en su verdadero estado de...idiota_ -pensó Dai con cara de poker hacia su gran jefe

-muy bien. Dígale al doctor Tatemiya que se encargue de esos pacientes -dijo Daigo con una sonrisa

-entendido, doctor. Paso a retirarme -la enfermera camina hacia la salida, Dai la seguía con la mirada, hasta retirarse

Dai soltó un suspiro para luego mirar a su jefe con vaso siendo llenado por un botella que en su etiqueta tiene una calavera

-no puede ser -dijo Dai quitando rápido la botella a su jefe- estas loco.

-tu no entiendes -dijo Daigo entre lágrimas- YO QUIERO SER AMADO POR MI NIETA

Dai ve como Daigo comienza a rodar en el piso

-si te ayudo con el regalo de Kaoru dejaras de comportarte como un niño -dijo Dai

Había silencio total en aquella oficina. Dai mira como quedo su jefe que le daba la espalda y a la espera de una respuesta

-s-solo si mi regalo es mejor que el tuyo -dijo Daigo en su posición si darle la cara a Dai

Dai soltó un suspiro resignado y cuando quería hablar, es interrumpido por su jefe

-además me ayudaras con un nuevo plan que tengo -dijo Daigo

Dai ahora si se encuentra en un predicamento ya que por sus experiencias pasadas cuando estaba involucrado en los planes de su jefe por lo general él acaba en posiciones vergonzosas un gran ejemplo fue en el cumpleaños de su nieta hace 2 meses donde ambos fueron de payasos. Este no es un caso aparte ya que le dirá algo donde su esposa lo filmara y quedará marcado como la burla personal de su esposa

-m...me...me niego totalmente -dijo rápidamente Dai antes que su jefe diga su plan- ahora si me permite paso a retirarme

Dai volteo su cuerpo para retirarse de la oficina y cuando se encontraba poniendo su manos en el picaporte siente un escalofrío recorrer a su atrás . Dai sabe muy bien que no debe voltear o sino se verá enredado en el plan y eso es lo mas quiere evitar. Pero, su cuerpo no reacciona, comienza a sudar, es como si su cuerpo siente el peligro de salir de aquella oficina

-Dai-san. Usted prometió colaborar conmigo cuando se unió a esta empresa. Recuerde que está bajo mis órdenes sea laboral o extra-laboral -dijo Daigo con una voz muy tenebrosa que haría a cualquiera gritar de miedo- ademas, tengo en mi posición una foto que interesará mucho a su esposa de nuestro viaje a Brasil

Dai al escuchar esto tragó saliva. La mención de una foto en el viaje que tuvo con su jefe en Brasil hace que por su costado corriera una gota de sudor.

-en qué momento sacaste una foto de eso? -dijo Dai apretando los dientes

-ya te dije que mi poder no tiene límites -dijo Daigo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Jaque mate. Dai está en una situación problemática y escapar no es la opción más indicada dado que sentiría toda la ira de su esposa, aparte de eso sus hijas e hijo lo dejarían en el olvido.

-eso es jugar bajo. Nishikino-san -dijo Dai volteando su cuerpo para encarar a su jefe-te apoyare, pero con la condición de que esa foto desaparezca totalmente

-crees que estás en posición de hacer negocios conmigo -dijo Daigo con una sonrisa para después soltar un suspiro y sonreír de nuevo- huh...aceptó el trato

Entre ambas personas se podía apreciar como eran envueltos en una especie energía que rodea sus cuerpos donde ambos parecen que no están dispuestos a ceder en sus ideas.

Todo esto se libra a falta de tres para navidad donde ambos hombres lucharan por su propio bien y por tener su lugar en el corazón de la pequeña más adorable del mundo llamada Nishikino Kaoru.

…

Es 24 de diciembre. Todo está listo para recibir la navidad, la comida lista para servir, luces brillando a más no poder y una pareja alistando a su pequeña princesa con un vestido blanco y rojo. Todo se encontraba bien no hay nada que pueda arruinar este día

-Y...listo -dijo Nico separándose un poco de su hija- mi princesa a quedado muy hermosa con ese vestido

-Nico-chan. Apresúrate, nuestros padres ya deben estar por llegar -grito Maki desde el piso de abajo

-ya voy -dijo Nico mientras le ponía una vincha de tela en su cabeza como último toque

Nico termino de vestir a su hija, aprovechó para sacarle una foto con una pequeña cámara, guardo la cámara, cargo a su hija en sus brazos y con ella salió de la habitación, apagando la luz, rumbo donde su esposa. Mientras, Maki se encontraba colocando los platos en la mesa para la cena.

Sonó el timbre del hogar. Maki al oírlo dejo los tenedores aun lado y se fue hacia la puerta

-ya voy -dijo Maki par que el timbre dejará de sonar

Maki abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre al otro lado

-pasa mamá -Maki se puso a un lado para que su madre entrara- déjame tomar tu abrigo

-gracias Maki -dijo la pelirroja mayor, mientras se saca su abrigo para entregárselo a su hija- en verdad...le quedo linda la decoración a Nico-chan

-muchas gracias y para que sepas mamá yo también ayude -dijo Maki dejando el abrigo en el closet que tenia cerca a las escaleras- no me creas una inútil ante estas cosas

-así es, Nishikino-san -se escucho la voz de Nico que bajaba con su hija en brazos- Maki ayudó mucho, aunque ella lo quería hacer más extravagante

-es igual a su padre en esas cosas -dijo la mamá de Maki acercándose para saludar a su nuera y nieta

Maki solo atino a poner su mirada hacia otro lado. Esto provocó que tanto su madre como esposa se reían ante lo hecho por ella. Mientras reían sonó el timbre de la casa haciendo que la pelinegra se dirigiera hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre se encuentra que en el otro lado se encuentra su madre junto a sus hermanos. Nico les invita a pasar a su hogar

-Hana llegaste temprano -dijo la madre de Nico saludando a su amiga Hana, la madre de Maki

-no. Acabo de llegar y veo que solo has venido con tus hijos Seiri-san -dijo Hana saludando a los jóvenes que correspondieren su saludo y se sentaron en los muebles de la sala con sus celulares

-al parecer esos dos hacen algo que los pondrá en ridículo de nuevo -Seiri sacando una filmadora de su cartera

-mamá. Eso de ahí es para grabar el momento, verdad? -dijo Nico viendo como su madre asentía con una sonrisa- _en verdad es como Nozomi, ya veo porque se llevaron también cuando se conocieron_

 _-_ por supuesto, siempre es bueno tener grabado los buenos momentos familiares -dijo Seiri con una sonrisa

-por que mejor no se van al comedor. Ellos ya deben estar por llegar del trabajo -dijo Hana que aún tenía a la pequeña Kaoru en sus brazos

Seiri se acercó a Hana para que le pasara a su nieta y tenerla en brazos. Todas y Kotaro se dirigieron a la mesa que estaba decorada con diferentes adornos navideños y platos. Cada uno se acomodó en su lugar indicado por Maki, mientras se sentaban el timbre del hogar comenzó a sonar de manera desesperada. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas en sus asientos y formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Maki, la única que no estaba sentada, se dirigió a la puerta mientras está sonaba muy desesperado

-ya va...ya va -dijo Maki para calmar las cosas, pero igual sonaba- en verdad, desde cuando están tan desesperados

Maki abrió la puerta y se lleve una sorpresa que no podia creer

-jojojo...feliz navidad para todos -dijo el padre de Maki disfrazado de Santa Claus

-papá…en verdad -dijo una Maki decepcionada

-que! Ah, también vino otra persona especial -dijo Daigo haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a su acompañante

-jo...jo...jo feliz navidad...a todas -dijo un deprimido Dai

-señor Yazawa...mi padre le obligó, verdad? -dijo Maki sintiendo pena por el hombre que solo atino a mirar hacia un lado

-hey...yo no le obligue a nada. Él solo quiso ayudarme en esto -dijo Daigo respondiendo inmediatamente y miró a Dai- no es así, Dai-san?

-si...eso...mismo -dijo Dai con un desgano

-pero qué tenemos aquí -dijo Seiri mientras sujetaba en sus manos una filmadora- esto debe ser lo más vergonzoso que has hecho hasta ahora, cariño

Dai se quedaba mirando a su esposa con un poco de miedo ya que tenía una idea de lo que su esposa puede lograr hacer mientras sea algo que la mantenga divertida

-en verdad, han venido disfrazados de esa manera? -dijo Nico que se acercaba junto a su suegra, que tiene Kaoru en sus brazos, y hermanos

-oh. Mis tres amores llegan -dijo Daigo entrando a la casa para abrazar a Nico, su esposa y nieta

Dai soltó un suspiro e imito a Daigo en el saludo a sus hijos, esposa y nieta

-bueno. Ahora que estamos todos vamos a sentarnos a disfrutar la cena navideña que mi dulce esposa preparó -dijo Maki cerrando la puerta

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por Maki que provoco un sonrojo, para luego ir a sentarse

-primero dejaré la bolsa en el árbol y luego me sentaré -dijo Daigo

Todos los presentes se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar lo preparado por Nico, sonrisas y mucha felicidad se presenta ante los ojos de Kaoru que sonríe al ver a todos en la mesa. Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el árbol navideño para abrir los regalos.

-muy bien. Es hora de abrir los regalos -dijo Daigo metiéndose en su personaje

-me sorprende verte demasiado animado, cariño -dijo Hana con una sonrisa en su rostro

-solo necesito que mi compañero venga para abrir los regalos al mismo tiempo que es para nuestra nieta...no es así Dai-kun -dijo muy sonriente Daigo, mientras el papá de Nico con un desgano se ponía al lado de su jefe

-vamos cariño ponle mas empeño -dijo Seiri a su esposo que se encuentra cabizbajo

-no me da confianza esa cámara -dijo Dai sin mirar a su esposa- esto es muy vergonzoso, no crees?

-al menos hazlo por tu nieta, papá -dijo Kotaru sin despegar la mirada de su celular

Dai soltó un suspiro y cambió su personalidad para meterse en su papel.

-jojojo. Así es. Vamos a darle el mejor regalo a nuestra gran princesa -dijo Dai con una gran sonrisa

-esa es la actitud que me gusta -dijo Daigo- muy bien sin mas preambulos querida Kaoru aqui esta el regalo más grandioso que te pueden dar tus abuelos

Dai se acerca con la bolsa que habia traido Daigo y de esta saca una gran caja de color rojo y verde con su moño rojo. El regalo lo puso frente a la pequeña Kaoru que se encuentra sentada en las piernas de Hana. Daigo suelta el moño rojo para luego quitar la tapa y de esta sacar un peluche de oso panda con moño rosa en su oreja izquierda y además posee una tiara de princesa en su cabeza. La niña se quedó mirando por un rato y Hana la acercó más al regalo para que la pequeña la cogiera, pasando después para sonreirle y abrazarlo con fuerza. Daigo comenzó a derramar lágrimas

-qué pasa, papá? -dijo Maki un poco extraña de su padre

-lo logre….por fin lo logre...logre que mi nieta sonriera por un regalo mío -dijo Dai explotando en lagrimas

-oh...papá -dijo Maki mientras comienza a abrazarlo

-parece que tuviste algo que ver en eso, no es así? -dijo Nico poniéndose al lado de su padre

-bueno...me amenazó. Pero, no me arrepiento de llevarle a esa tienda para que hagan el peluche personalizado -dijo con una sonrisa Dai

-parece que esta navidad fue interesante -dijo Nico viendo a su familia riendo y lleno de felicidad

Esta era una felicidad que deseaba hace mucho Nico.

-iré a preparar chocolate caliente -dijo en voz alta Nico comenzando al salir de la sala, mientras se entregaban los demás regalos

Todo iba bien...hasta que se escuchó un golpe que hizo que las personas de la sala se asustarán.

-que sucedió -dijo Seiri bajando la camara

-Nico-chan -grito Maki saliendo rápido de la sala hacia la cocina encontrándose con su esposa en tendida en el suelo - NICO-CHAN

Maki se acercó para sostener a su esposa en sus brazos. Ante el grito de la pelirroja, los familiares llegaron rápido encontrándose con una Maki sacudiendo a su esposa que se encuentra inconsciente

-querida llama al hospital y que me esperen con una camilla afuera del hospital rápido -dijo Daigo de manera seria a su esposa mientras se pone al lado de Maki- hija hay que llevarla al hospital cuanto antes.

Maki asintió y cargo a Nico para llevarla al carro de su papá - _Nico-chan que te esta pasando_

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que espero lo suba cuando antes...MAKI SE ENTERA DE LA GRAN VERDAD (spoiler)**


End file.
